Gundam Build Fighter REvolution
by 117Jorn
Summary: In the Future, Gunpla has become a viral sport throughout the world, as pilots of Gunpla rise and fall. However they all know tha tin the end, its all just a game... or is it? When one special Gunpla ends up in the hands of one Gunpla Pilot, the wheels of fate change after one match, and a group of companions find themselves in the least likely place imaginable...
1. Chapter 1

**August 17th 2022 A.D**

**Gunpla Battle Nation Qualification **

**Two years ago**

* * *

><p>"<em>Here they come...<em>"

"_I've got a bunch of Zaku's heading this way!_"

"_Freaking… jackass… just stop moving!_"

The radio waves in the area were loud as these and similar reports were heard, it was a standard Battle Royale free-for-all, every man for himself as Zaku's and GiNN's clashed with GM's and Daggers and everything in between. NPC warships working for respective factions fired at opposing enemy Mobile Suits, Mobile Armors and other ships in a massive battle across space.

In one part of the battle, a classic clash between a MS-06F Zaku II and a RGM-79 GM. The GM's beam saber clashed with the Zaku's head hawk before the GM kicked the Zaku away, and then raised its beam spray gun and fired three shots, hitting the Zaku's head and torso, easily destroying the Zeon M.S.

However, before the GM could so much as celebrate its victory, suddenly a beam of energy struck through its cockpit as a pink blade sliced the GM in half, causing it to explode. Fading into existence behind it appeared the infamous MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame, its Trikeros offensive shield disengaging as the machine eyed the battlefield around it.

Operating from the controls of the Gundam, was a young man who was wearing a perfect replica of the Celestial Being normal suit colored black with red trimming. The figure took off his helmet for a moment, revealing him to be a young man in his late teens or early twenties with short brown hair and brown eyes. "That's five," he said with a smirk. "Char Aznable ain't got nothin on me." He glanced around the controls of his Gold Frame, they were a distinct upgrade from the other holographic displays for Gunpla Battles, now appearing to perfectly replicate a Mobile Suit's cockpit for the pilot to enjoy. It delivered an even superior sense of realism than before.

A warning alarm went off, snapping him out of his thoughts as he moved the Amatsu to the side, avoiding a torrent of 90mm bullets. He saw a team of GM Kai's advance against him, firing their machine guns his way, one carrying what appeared to be a missile launcher was hanging back, and fired a salvo of missiles.

Jordan Tackett grunted as he spun the Gold Frame's head, and fired his 75mm CIWS head vulcans, gunning down the missiles without much difficulty. Using the explosion to his advantage as it temporarily blinded the others, he reactivated the Mirage Colloid of his machine, disappearing from their field of vision as the explosion settled.

"_Damn, where did he go?_" One GM pilot demanded.

"_I hate it when they use Stealth!_" Another one shouted. "_Come out and fight!_"

Jordan smirked as he moved the Amatsu behind the first GM. "Well, since you asked me so nicely!" he shouted as he activated his beam saber, and stabbed the GM in the area its cockpit would be, detonating its Minovsky reactor. He was forced to disengage his Mirage Colloid and put the energy to his thrusters as he moved away just as the reactor went critical.

"_Get him!_" The second GM pilot said, as he and his two remaining allies charged towards him, firing their respective weapons at him. However Jordan raised his left arm, and activated the "Okitsu no Kagami" Offensive/defensive beam shield which absorbed the attacks easily enough. However not wanting to be stuck on the defensive, he raised his right arm and fired his Trikeros-mounted 50mm Beam rifle, getting one lucky shot hitting the cockpit of the GM with the missile launcher, taking it out of business.

He then punched the thrusters forward with a battle cry, activating both his Trikeros beam saber, and switching the Okitsu no Kagami into beam sword mode, charging at the two remaining GM's. They tried to move away, but they could not keep up with the Amatu's speed as it sliced the two GM's in half, and it burst away just in time to avoid their explosions, which detonated behind him.

"Too easy," Jordan said with a sigh as he moved his Gundam through the fray of explosions and beams. "Come on, let's find a challenge..." However just as he said that, warning alarms went off again as he spun around and activated his beam shield just in time to block several beam rounds that were aimed at him. "Shit! Who the?" He looked at the source, and saw what appeared to be a GN-010 Gundam Zabanya, fully loaded with GN bits, and its two GN rifles aimed at him. He saw its sniper head piece move up, revealing its flashing blue eyes that shone in challenge.

Jordan smirked. "Now that's more like it!" he said, as he spread out his Maga no Ikutachi energy absorption claws and charged. The Zabanya responded in kind as it lowered its sniper piece before it deployed some of its GN Holster bits surrounding it, and began firing its GN rifles at Jordan as his mobile suit approached, weaving through the blasts and blocking what ones reach him with his beam shield. Jordan fired a few shots of his own beam rifle, however they were easily blocked by his Holster bits.

The Zabanya responded to this by bringing out all of his GN Rifle/pistol bits as well, deploying them around him before he began firing a wide series of beams his way. "Shit!" Jordan shouted as he was forced to dodge the incoming beams which were being fired non-stop. He tried his best to weave through the blasts of GN energy, however one lucky shot got through his energy shield and blasted his left leg off.

The cockpit shook from the impact. "Damnit!" he cursed. "Okay, _now _you just got me angry!" He sped forward as he intercepted two of the GN holster bits, and raising his energy absorbers he cleaved into them, and absorbed their energy into the Amatu, and then he tossed them away as they drifted away now powerless. He then opened fire with his beam rifle aiming for the GN rifle/pistol bits that were still firing a torrent of energy in almost all directions. Since the Zabanya was also focusing on the many other pilots surrounding them, its holster bits could not defend them all as Jordan caught several of the rifle bits.

Unfortunately, this did _not _rub well with the pilot of the Zabanya, apparently, as he focused his attention on Jordan once again… and then it began to glow bright red.

Jordan eyes widened, before he groaned. "Oh shit..." he muttered, before the now TRANS-AMing Zabanya began flying circles around the Amatu, firing its rifle and pistol bits at him as Jordan tried to defend himself, but the Zabanya was moving too fast.

'_No, I can't lose here!_' He thought, as the Zabanya destroyed his two energy absorbers. '_I'm too close! I have to get into the Nationals!_' The Zabanya then blasted off his right arm carrying his Trikeros. And then in a split second, the Zabanya appeared before the Amatu, and directed all of his rifle/pistol bits to surround him, leaving Jordan no chance of escape. "DAMMIT!" He fired...

* * *

><p>Jordan woke up with a short shout… and then fell out of bed, hitting his face against the ground… "Fuck…" he muttered. "Stupid… bed… dream… damn…"<p>

Groaning, Jordan stood up on his feet as he shook his head. As he let out a long yawn, his Haro clock began going off, as he looked at it, the clock showing it was 8:00 AM in the morning, at the time he told it to wake him up.

Jordan sighed as he bent his neck a bit. "Well… today's the day," he said, as he walked up to his dresser and began pulling out his fresh set of clothes. "I swear, if I still miss that plane to California, I will be _so _pissed..."

About an hour later after a quick shower and getting dressed, Jordan was downstairs eating a quick breakfast of Pop-Tarts and milk, all while polishing up several Gunpla figures he had laid out before him. Most of them appearing to be different variants of Striker Packs from the GAT-X105 E, along with other pieces which appeared to be different attachments and parts of other Gunpla. However standing in the middle of it all appeared to be a 1/100 RX-78-2 Gundam, but colored Black and along the chest and around the limbs, but all of the joints of the Gundam were colored gold, along with a golden V head crest. All of this setting next to an open steel briefcase that appeared to have slots for everything he had set out on the table, the case itself looking like an exact replica of an Assault Container from Gundam 00.

'_Finally managed to merge the Striker hardpoints on you,_' he thought as he finished eating the pop tarts. '_It wasn't too hard once I figured out the design between the Strike and Gundam aren't too different. The Custom Striker packs may need some more work, but they shouldn't be too much of a problem. And I can ask Patriot or the others if we can have a test battle just to be sure._'

Once he finished off his meal, he began taking all of the Gunpla parts and placing them back into the briefcase into their respective sections where they belonged. As he did this, the phone rang in the house, but Jordan was focused on his work so he didn't answer it, and let it go to the answering machine.

"_Jordan, I know you're there,_" A woman's voice said. "_Hopefully you didn't forget to set your alarm clock, though, but considering how much you've been preparing for this I doubt it. Anyways, be sure to grab the tickets on the counter for your flight, don't forget that… what did you call it? Normal Suit? Anyways, don't forget that and your extra clothes. It's gonna be a long flight to California and you know it. Just be careful - and _please _remember to eat before you leave. Last time you completly forgot your lunch._"

The answering machine turned off, and Jordan smiled a bit as he finished packing the Gunpla, placing the Gundam itself in the center slot before closing the case. "I will, mom," he said, as he picked up his case and headed to the living room to grab the rest of his luggage.

* * *

><p><strong>August 16th, 2022 - North Bay, Ontario, Canada<strong>

* * *

><p>A tall man in a green flight suit got into the old-style Gunpla Battle cockpit, dusting off his flight suit, which some would recognize, as he settled in. This was an important tourney: his chance to get to represent Canada in the Gunpla Nationals being held in the US. Ronald Pinkerton chuckled.<p>

'_And this might be fun, seeing as everyone's submitted custom battle zones._' He thought to himself. It was a completely local thing, but everyone was allowed to send in a custom battlezone of their own for the final battle, as a change of scenery might make things more exciting. Ron, being a fan of _Battlestar Galactica_, had spent weeks making a perfect copy of the Battle of the Resurrection Ship to be displayed.

"_All Gunpla pilots, ready_?!" Ron donned his _BSG_-style flight helmet, then secured it.

"_Ready to sortie_!"

"_Ready_!"

Ron simply gave a thumbs-up. The screens lit up, and Ron placed his brother's GAT-X1022 Blu Duel on the scanner. It scanned the model, then images appeared: a massive blue Island-3, with 8 other warships. "Oh, this might be more fun!" He said with a face-splitting grin. While a fan of _Battlestar_, he knew this VERY well: a battle from _Babylon 5's_ Season 3 episode Severed Dreams. Clearly, someone else was a fan. The screens showed a dozen enemy Mobile Suits near the station (the titular station, Babylon 5, itself) all of which were enemies.

"Bloody free-for-alls," Ron muttered as he charged into the fray, firing the beam pistols at the MSs, which Ron IDed as Overflag Space Types, Enacts, a ZAKU Warrior, and, joy of joys, a GAT-X105 Strike. "Hello, morons," he said on the comm. "This is your WAKE UP CALL!" One of the Enacts was shot down instantly, and Ron drew a beam saber to hack down an unsuspecting Overflag before, unprecedentedly, stealing its' Trident Striker and firing on the ZAKU.

"_What the fuck?!_" The ZAKU pilot shouted, "_You can't do that!_"

"SAYS WHO?!" He shouted as he emptied the weapon into the ZAKU, destroying it. "_That's... How did he do that?!_" The pilot whined, and Ron smirked as his ace in the hole, the Flexible Armaments System, (FlexArms, for short) allowed him to take an Anno Domini weapon and use it on a Cosmic Era MS. It was universal, actually: UC could use AG, AG could use CE, and so on and so forth.

"That's a little something that might be coming into vogue soon," he said as he hid behind Babylon 5's solar panels, darting in and out to snipe at the enemy Mobile Suits (he didn't think of them as models, not while he was piloting) while continuing to plan.

"If I'm right, this guy went balls-to-the-wall," he said to himself. "Meaning-" Green blasts shot past his Blu Duel, and not one came from the enemy MSs. "Props to the guy who made this," he said. "B5 actually shoots at you!"

Starfuries flew past, ignoring the Mobile Suits that charged in behind them to kill Ron. "_Oh, you're not getting away with that cheap shot, asshole_!" One of the Overflags drew a sonic knife, turning it into a beam sword.

"Mistake, cockbite," Ron said, shaking his head. "Mistake." He fired the Scorpion railgun, taking off the left arm and the defense rod.

"_You son of a-_" Another shot destroyed it, and Ron fired the beam pistol at the second one, disarming it completely.

"Wait, there was 15 of us." Ron said, "I just took out four." He then looked for the other competitors, until he saw a battle between a group of Enacts, a GNX and a 105 Strike Dagger w/Aile Pack near the _Omega_-Class destroyers _Agrippa _and _Churchill_, the latter of which was getting its' ass handed to it.

Ron groaned. "I HATED seeing that ship die," he muttered. "Too bad I can't do a thing to save her." However, he then blinked before he smirked devilishly. "Maybe I can use this to my advantage." He sped toward the _Agrippa_, keeping an eye out for that Strike. The _Churchill _started spewing fire from her hull as the _Agrippa_ pounded her. Ron finally got in range, then shield bashed the GNX into the _Churchill's_ flaming hull. "I win!" He said as he stole the GN SMG before killing the GNX with a railgun shot to the crotch. "Whoops."

"_HEY! It's the fucking weapons thief!_" One of the pilots shouted, before they all stopped firing at each other, focusing on the Blu Duel.

'_That's right, retards,_' he thought, smirking. '_Follow me in._' At that moment, the _Agrippa_ fired, the X-ray/plasma beam barely missing the Blu Duel and destroying its' shield, but taking out the MSs following it. "I win!" He said again.

"_Like hell!_" An Ahead fired at the Blu Duel with its' GN lance, but Ron ducked under it and fired every round in the GN SMG's condenser at the Ahead, then discarded the useless weapon before hacking the Ahead in two with a beam saber the second he came into melee range.

The Aile Dagger charged in, beam rifle blazing. "_JUST DIE!_" Ron simply ducked behind the _Roanoke_ just as the _Churchill _charged at her, the Dagger charging at the rotational section. "_Wha - NO!_" _Omega_ met _Omega_ as the Strike Dagger was CRUSHED between the two ships.

"Whoopsie daisy." Ron said smirking just as a red-orange beam shot past his MS, and Ron groaned as he spotted a GNX-903VW Brave Commander Type rush toward his machine in fighter mode. "Seriously?!" He shouted, "The GN Flag?! What the hell did I do to deserve this?!"

"_I don't know, STEALING OUR WEAPONS, MAYBE?!_" Came the response from a female voice, as Ron facepalmed as he used the _Roanoke's_ wreckage to protect himself. "Great, a GIRL piloting a GN Flag." He said, "This day CANNOT get worse."

"_It's called a Brave, you ass!_"

"I know that, but GN Flag is more-"

"_SHUT UP AND DIE_!" She fired again, hitting the Blu Duel's leg, clipping it off.

"Psy's going to kill me." He muttered before he smirked again, and then sped toward the _Agrippa_.

"_Coward!_"

"Not coward!" He shouted back, as Babylon 5 and the _Alexander _began firing at the _Agrippa_, and Ron was smart enough to kick on the brakes while the Brave shot past, right into the line of fire. The last of the Babylon Stations and the EAS _Alexander _destroyed the Brave with a barrage of fire, taking out the _Agrippa _as well.

"Ok, and now-" He began, before a beam hit the Blu Duel's head, taking it off. "Fuck! The Strike!" It charged at him, its' pilot screaming as it did. Ron managed to grab the Drake Howling, which survived the barrage, and opened fire with the weapon, It took off the Strike's legs and head, and destroyed the beam rifle. "_You WILL NOT WIN THIS!_"

Ron scoffed. "BULLSHIT," he shouted back as the Strike pulled out a beam saber, and Ron pointed the Drake Howling at the Strike's cockpit. The Strike's saber went into the Blu Duel, but missed anything critical. The GN beam cannon, on the other hand, was aimed at the cockpit. Ron pulled his best Gin Ichimaru imitation. "Bye-Bye!" Ron pulled the trigger, firing and destroying the Strike. And winning the battle.

"_Winner: Ronald Pinkerton!_"

Ron took off his helmet, taking in a few breaths of air. "My FlexArms system worked," he said. "Can't believe it did."

He got out of the cockpit, where cheering, mostly from three people, was heard. All three were women of varying ages. And all three were Ron's family. "Aunty Karin! Grandma! Mom!" He shouted.

"You won! Well, I barely understood this thing to begin with, but you won and that makes me proud, Ronnie!" Ron allowed his grandmother to hug him. "Grandma, really?" He said with a slight groan. "Just 'Ron', please."

"Mister Pinkerton!" All four looked at the man in charge of the tourney. "Congratulations. You've secured your spot on the Gunpla Nationals list. You're representing Canada, young man. Make your nation proud. And since your Gunpla is damaged, we have a few models for you to work on."

Ron spotted ten boxes: three were machines he defeated in there, two were Gundams he considered the apex of CE engineering, and one was the multirole machine from hell. "Take your pick. You can take four."

Ron walked over and picked up his four: the Strike Freedom, Destiny, Strike E plus Noir Pack and the Perfect Strike. "I've got work to do before I go, don't I?" Ron said to himself as he looked at the Destiny and Strike Freedom. '_Oh, yes.' _He thought with a vicious smirk _'I've got a lot work to do before I go anywhere._'

* * *

><p><strong>August 17, 2022 - Detroit, Michigan, United States<strong>

* * *

><p>The battle was getting intense.<p>

All around him, the explosions were getting even fiercer. He gritted his teeth and pushed his machine to the limit, drawing on the full power of the system within. The Dagger's pilot let out a scream over the comm as he pushed his machine's thrusters to their max. The other pilot wasn't giving up, though. Below he could see the bastard men and women who dared to butcher the next generation in their quest to wipe out the Coordinators, and that was the last thing he wanted to have happen.

"Let's see how much you care when you are taken down by one who fights to protect the future!" he shouted. He gunned his machine's Verniers to maximum and punched it. The particles released did the job of jamming enemy sensors and he screamed out his heart and soul as his machine flashed from the normal colors to red. Normally he didn't use this, but in this case it was warranted as the Dagger pilot was an ace.

Steven Krane's brown eyes were hard as he whipped out his GN blades and tore into the nearest squad of tanks and Strike Daggers, wiping them out as the ace pilot flipped his machine and fired on him. Steven gritted his teeth and within seconds was out of the path of the beam. The speed his machine granted him was his biggest edge, he knew.

And there was no way he was allowing this to happen any longer!

His brown eyes flashed with anger and rage as he whipped his head around, his black hair flying a bit loosely in the confines of his machine's cockpit. Unlike a normal pilot, he didn't really wear a pilot suit unless in space combat. Here on Earth, however, things were much different. He wore only a T-shirt that was blue at the top and white at the bottom with green stripes on the sleeves and black cargo shorts with brown combat boots and black fingerless gloves. He was lean and muscular, but that was hidden beneath his skinny frame. He wasn't malnourished; he was just very scrappy.

The alarm was blaring in his cockpit as he darted over to where the ace pilot was lurking, guarding the entrance to the Lodonia lab. The man was clearly preventing him from getting inside. "Not this time!" Steven yelled.

He gripped his controls and shoved them forward, the Gundam just a blur of speed as he dashed in towards the man. Steven's machine wasn't just built for speed. It _was_ speed. And Steven loved that fact. He watched as the man came in, his eyes wide with rage and slashed, but the teen was faster. His reflexes kicked in and he dodged, his machine almost vanishing in the blink of an eye. The Raiser X reappeared behind the guy's Dagger and lashed out in a kick, nailing a blow to his cockpit and sending the Dagger skidding.

Built like the 00 Raiser in body and design, the head was replaced with that of a Murasame and a pair of wings jutted out from the back right where a GN Drive was housed. On the left arm was a shield armed with a GN cannon and a GN machine gun set attached to the hips. On the arms were twin GN swords for CQC and a particle missile launcher was hidden on the back for surprise attacks. The torso was mostly blue and the arms and legs were white. On the wing edges was a green stripe and the bottom of the feet were blue. The hands were black and the optics flared a bright blue-green color as the golden V-crest shimmered in the sun and the light from the particles.

Steven smirked. "Nice try, fool!" he said.

"_It's you who is the fool, boy!_" the pilot snarled.

"Hardly!" Steven growled. "Not like you who dare to butcher the next generation and have no sign of humanity left!"

"_Humanity? Hah! Who needs that when we have to do what we need to in order to win against those abominations called humans up in space?_" the man sneered.

"That is not what needs to happen!" Steven shouted. "This time, I'm about to right the wrongs that have taken place once and for all!"

He pressed the buttons and within a flash, his machine shifted from glowing red to glowing bright blue. The particle output from the GN Drive increased tremendously and he literally vanished before the man's eyes.

But he wasn't about to let that boy win. No way!

He gripped his rifle, aimed right for where the boy would appear…

* * *

><p>The alarm blared as Steven jerked in his sleep. His hand lashed out and hit the alarm, silencing it before it could shift to that damn opera music his great grandmother had programmed into it. The one good thing he knew was that he had beaten her at that by putting in one of his own favorite songs from a movie he had seen as a youth. That song still stuck out to him and he always listened to it, making it his personal theme song.<p>

"Damn opera…" he muttered. "Well, at least it's not blaring this morning like usual…"

Steven threw back his bed covers and stood up, stretching as he glanced around his room, taking in the pictures of airplanes tacked on the walls and the model fighter jets hanging from his ceiling. But one side was entirely devoted to his own personal Gunpla, the GN-007 Raiser X. He glanced at it and smiled before picking up the model and running his hand down the front, just like he would his cat, Lucky. The Raiser X represented all his hard work and everything he put into it, all his sweat, blood, and tears.

But that was nothing when compared to the pride and joy of his life, the small, die-cast model plane sitting beside his Gunpla. Designed after the AT-802 crop duster, it was much sleeker in design in the cockpit and was slightly slimmer in the body as well. The top of the model was blue and the underbelly was white while on the leading edges of the wings were green stripes; it even had a real working sprayer. That little toy he carried everywhere he went as a good luck charm.

He placed his Gunpla down and threw on his usual outfit for the day. Once that was done, he brushed his hair and teeth and washed his face. He ran back to his room and grabbed the plane model and stuffed it in the pocket of his shorts before grabbing his Gunpla and putting it in the package. He grinned and glanced at himself in the mirror before turning and running downstairs.

His mother was there already. "Steven, you going out?" she called.

"Yeah, mom! Today's the day, remember?" he shouted back into the kitchen.

Bertha Krane peered out. "All right. But don't forget your breakfast and lunch!" she reminded him.

Steven nodded and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the small box of cereal and the lunch bag his mom packed the night before. "Thanks, Mom! I owe ya big time for this!" he said.

She just smiled. "No problem, Steven. Now go kick some butt out there!" She had a serious look on her face. "Or else no dinner!"

Steven's face blanched.

Mrs. Krane broke out into a smile as she looked at him. "Just joking! Good luck!"

"Thanks! See ya! And tell the gang that I'm going!" he called back as he headed for the door.

"You got it," she remarked.

With that settled, Steven threw on his combat boots and headed out, pouring the contents of the cereal box into his mouth before he chewed and swallowed. "All right! Gunpla Tournament, here I come!" he shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>August 16, 2022 - Denver, Colorado, United States<strong>

* * *

><p>A man in a dark-blue Celestial Being Flight Suit got into the Gunpla cockpit. He was 5'11", and had dark brown hair done in a buzzcut, a fairly bushy moustache the same color as his hair, and amethyst eyes. He smiled. It was the final round of qualifiers for the Nationals, and he'd managed to make it to the final free-for-all. '<em>Time to show just what I can do,<em>' he thought to himself. '_Too bad my trump card isn't ready yet, but I should be able to complete it before the finals of the tournament._'

"_All Gunpla Pilots, ready to sortie?_"

"_Ready when you are!_"

"_I was _born_ ready!_"

Takeshi Yamato grinned. "_**IKU ZE!**_" he called out, as the screens lit up and he placed his custom Gunpla in the scanner. It had started out as a GN-001 Gundam Exia, which had carried Takeshi through the qualifiers on his first tournament some 3-4 years ago, but he'd spent the intervening period customizing it. The head was now that of a Gundam X, the shoulder coverings were replaced with those from Sword Strike Gundams, including the Beam Boomerangs, and the Freedom's wings bracketed the central GN Drive. It still had its Shield, GN Blades, and Beam Sabers, though the sabers had been moved to where the Daggers were originally, but the Sword Rifle had actually been replaced by the improved version that had been used by the Exia R2. And the thing's paint scheme was dark blue, with a black torso and black trim, though the V-Fin on the head was still the usual gold.

This was the GN-103 Tempest Gundam, originally designed for his 'Mobile Suit Gundam Xenosaga' crossover fanfic with help from fellow fanfic writer Knightmare Gundam of Ni, recreated in Gunpla form. And it had the same specs as the fanfic version, as well, meaning that its performance was possibly comparable to a base model 00 Quanta.

The catapult came alive around him, and he launched - into a firestorm of missiles, golden beam blasts, and metallic shapes flying every which way.

'_The final battle with the ELS from the 00 Movie!_' Takeshi realized. This was one of the toughest battles for any Gunpla fighter - not only did they have to worry about fire from the ships and each other, they also had to worry about the ELS - if an ELS touched your craft, it was an immediate loss as they 'assimilated' the Gunpla - and you often didn't get the Gunpla back after the battle had ended. '_Have to be extra careful here,_' he thought.

He charged into the fray, doing his best to avoid ELS. The first fight he came across looked to be a 105 Dagger taking on a Zeydra from Gundam AGE. He grinned, switched his sword into blade mode, and blasted past them at full speed, bisecting both of them before their pilots could blink.

He dodged to the right to avoid the beam saber of an onrushing Jegan, then kicked it away from him, wincing when the Jegan's trajectory after the kick lead to it getting speared by an ELS. '_Sorry about that,_' he thought as he blitzed on. '_But anything goes in a tournament like this._'

This was what it was like for the next 15 minutes, though Celestial Being's scripted arrival in the fight began to thin the ELS' numbers a bit. In the end, it was down to Takeshi and his Tempest versus a dark red Unicorn Gundam. "_You're a very decent pilot,_" the Unicorn pilot remarked.

"So are you," Takeshi replied. "No hard feelings if you lose, right?"

"_Agreed,_" the pilot replied before charging, the Unicorn switching to Destroy Mode as it drew a beam saber, even as Takeshi charged himself, GN Blades at the ready.

The two clashed in a shower of sparks. "_You haven't used many ranged weapons,_" the other pilot remarked. "_A Melee fighter?_"

"Yeah, I'm okay at range, but I prefer it up close and personal," Takeshi remarked as he made another strike, gouging the Unicorn's Shield and parrying its Saber, as well. "Nothing beats the rush I get from close combat."

"_An adrenaline junkie, at that,_" the other pilot remarked. "_Well, you are a worthy opponent, and I salute your efforts-_"

At this point, a stream of ELS charged right at their location. Takeshi, having barely been able to spot them, dodged out of the way in time, but the Unicorn was practically dog-piled.

"_Winner: Takeshi Yamato!_"

The field faded around them, and Takeshi retrieved his Gunpla - which hadn't suffered much damage aside from nicks and scratches, which could easily be fixed, or even smoothed out and kept as battle scars - and left the cockpit, as the master of this round of qualifiers approached him.

"Congratulations on making it to the Nationals, Takeshi Yamato," the man said as he extended his hand. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, sir," Takeshi replied.

"Also, to help you in the Nationals, we have some additional Gunpla which you can choose from," the man said. "You may choose up to four, but choose whichever ones you like."

Takeshi looked over the packs, and smiled. "I think I'll take these," he said as he grabbed an AGE-1 with all the Wear Units, a Wing Zero Custom, a Strike Freedom, and a 00 Quanta. "I have a few projects in mind that these Gunpla will be handy for."

The man nodded as Takeshi left. '_Well, now it's off to California,_' Takeshi thought to himself. '_The Tempest should be fine for that, but if I can finish my Trump Card, I'll practically have that tournament in the bag!_'

* * *

><p><strong>Fresno, California, USA<strong>

**Save Mart Center**

**August 17th, 2022**

* * *

><p>"FUCK ME!" Shouted a young man dressed in a Brown on black exact replica of a EA pilot suit from Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny, as he maneuvered out of the way of a pair of red GN beam shots. His Gunpla, a Black and Brown GAT-01 Strike Dagger that appeared outfitted just like the RGM-89S Stark Jegan.<p>

The young man's eyes were colored brown, while he appeared to to six feet in height.

Right now he was dodging a pair of GNX-IV's who were relentless in getting him.

"Damn! I picked the wrong assholes to mess with," the pilot, one Drew J. Cobb, aka, Patriot-112 said as he continued to try and evade his pursuers.

"_You got that right!_" shouted one of the GNX pilots as they continued to chase him through the asteroid field environment.

"Oh shut up will ya!" Drew shouted as he looked for a place to lose his pursuers. His cockpit, unlike others, was reminiscent of the 360 degree panoramic linear seat cockpit of UC. A rarely seen thing on a Cosmic Era Suit. The good thing about this cockpit was that it gave him a better view than a standard cockpit.

His thoughts were interrupted as he spotted something in his peripheral vision and he smirked as he saw it was the ruins of a ship, much like the _Peacemillion _from Gundam Wing.

"Perfect," he said and maneuvered his GAT-01S Stark Strike Dagger and accelerated toward the derelict, the GNXs right behind him.

'_That's right, boys. Keep following me._' he said as he reached the ship and entered through a hole in the hull.

The Dagger moved through the hallways of the _Peacemillion, _being careful, not to bang against anything that looked like it will collapse on him.

He then spotted a fork in the path, and making a quick decision, choose right and turned sharply.

"_Come on move it!_" Shouted one of the GNX pilots as they approached the fork, one speeding straight ahead. "_He's getting away!_"

However the second pilot, who was more experienced, knew the move that Drew made.

"_No wait! Hold it!_"he shouted, but was too late as the first rounded the corner, only to meet the barrel of a 57mm high energy beam rifle.

"Gotcha..." Drew said casually as he fired the Beam rifle, the shot going straight through the chest of the GNX, blowing it up, he then quickly grabbed the beam lance the ESF MS dropped just as the other was coming up.

'_Gotta thank Ron for that FlexArms system,_' he thought as he threw the lance like a javelin, and nailed the other GNX in the shoulder.

He then took out a shorty beam pistol on his mobile suits left thigh and approached the stricken GNX.

"_Come on! Move, dammit!" _shouted the pilot of the second, and Drew realized he crippled it worse than he thought.

"Sorry about this, pal," he said as he raised his beam pistol, "...but I'm taking the spot."

With that he fired one shot and the GNX exploded from the hit.

He breathed a sigh, as the match ended and he removed his helmet, showing his brown military cut hair.

'_That was too easy,_'he thought as he exited the cockpit, and met one of the Master of Qualifiers, a woman.

"Well done, Mr. Cobb. Brilliant strategies you used out there!" the woman said as she and Drew shook hands.

"Thank you... of course those other pilots fought hard as well," he said as he followed to the main lobby, after getting his Gunpla, which had a scratch on it's head, and a few burns on it's right arm.

"Regardless, Mr. Cobb, congratulations, you are now heading for the Nationals! Of course, since your unit is damaged, you would need a new Gunpla to compete, hence we are allowing you to pick four out of fifteen Gunpla to use," she said and they arrived at a table where fifteen boxes awaited him.

Drew looked at the Gunpla, his eyes focusing more on the GAT-01A1 105 Dagger, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, the GAT-04 Windam, and finally the RGM-78NT-1 Gundam Alex.

He smirked as he picked his Gunpla, "These will do, I have a few ideas for them." he said, as he shook the woman's hand and left the Save Mart Center after being told of the nationals being held in Los Angeles, and a plane will be waiting for him at eight AM at the Fresno Yosemite International Airport.

As he left the lobby of the Center, he breathed out a sigh.

'_Guess I'm going to bed early tonight,_' he said as his mother picked him up, and they went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Edmonton, Aberta, Canada<strong>

* * *

><p>A man in his mid twenties yawned widely as he stretched, sitting in a rather cramped bedroom occupied by a work table, computer desk with an expensive looking computer and a single mattress bed in the corner, strewn all about on one half of the room was assorted clothing, the other half, which contained the work table and computer desk, was completely bare save for a set of rolling mats for his computer chair that he was currently sitting in, working at the work table that had assorted Gunpla parts strewn about, a half assembled unit in the middle of it.<p>

The man himself sat at a little above average 5'11" when standing with short cropped dark brown hair, a pair of dark brown eyes sat behind a pair of slightly dirty glasses, he was clad in a glue and paint stained black t-shirt and shorts as he worked.

His jaw cracking yawn was interrupted by the noise of his phone ringing making him glower slightly before checking of the two phones that he own, his personal and his work, unfortunately for him it was his 'work' phone.

"Johnston Gunpla, Thomas speaking," Thomas Johnston AKA DragonKnightRyu answered flipping the dated, but durable, phone open. "Yes I can accept an order, but it will be put on hold for about three weeks, I have about three orders ahead of you. Uh-huh. uh-huh. yeah, well with cost and materials, I'd estimate about… $2,500 American, yeah and Gunpla figures aren't cheap, plus I gotta get multiple incase of damage, you're lucky that I _do _have extra parts for some of the ones you want, cutting the price a bit. Uh-huh, name and number please, right, I'll call you with an estimated time frame when I start, have a good day."

Sighing he pushed the notebook and pen that he he had been writing the information on aside and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Good, lord I should have never started this job." he groaned out as he sighed, checked his watch, and sighed again. "Best get going if I'm going to catch that plane, goddamn airport security."

He groaned as he stood up, grabbing a set of bags and a security case. "I just hope they don't try to strip search me again…"

* * *

><p><strong>August 18th 2022 A.D<strong>

**Los Angeles Airport**

* * *

><p>After a long and boring flight from the east coast to the west coast, Jordan walked out of the airplane carrying his Gunpla case in hand. He heard the announcer greet them on their arrival, and hoped they enjoyed their stay and all that stuff you always hear at Airports.<p>

'_Okay, first things first: Find the rest of my luggage._' He said as he made a bee-line to where the luggage from the plane disembarked. '_I swear to god if they forgot to get my bags on the plane, I'm gonna be so mad._'

Thankfully, this was not the case, as after about a minute of waiting he saw his luggage moving out of the treadmill, and he grabbed it quickly before he lost them. '_Well, that's some good news._' he thought as he moved away. '_Now… to find Patriot and the others… _'

He then heard a grunt, turning to see Takeshi, at least from what he'd recognized from Web Chats, dressed in a dark blue short sleeved polo shirt, dark grey vest, black pants, and black shoes, dragging and carrying a fairly large number of suitcases, including not one but _**two**_ Gunpla cases, one labeled 'Complete', the other labeled 'Projects'. "Damn," he muttered, "this is why I _**always**_ drive on trips like this - it's always easier to get my luggage from the car to a hotel room."

Jordan blinked. "Takeshi?" he asked in surprise before he grinned before he waved him over. "Dude, hey over here!"

Takeshi looked up and grinned before heading over his way. "Nice to see you in person, Jorn," he remarked. "We've only been able to chat on the internet so far. You ready for the Nationals?"

"Damn straight," Jordan said with a smirk. "I'm not having a repeat of two years ago - I've been spending hours on hours making my new Gunpla to be near perfect. I almost feel sorry 'bout whoever we're gonna fight."

"Me, too - not only is my Tempest about as good as a baseline 00 Quanta, but I just finished putting the finishing touches on my trump card before I got on my plane." He smirked slightly. "I'll probably save it for the later rounds, though." He then patted the case labeled 'projects'. "Not to mention the fact that just because my main units are done doesn't mean I don't have other models in the works!"

"Excuse me!" Both looked to their right, spotting a man that was slightly taller than both of them, wearing grey jeans and what looked like a spring jacket. The insane part was that it was black. BLACK, in one of the hottest parts of the country! He carried a canvas bag that was slung over his right shoulder and a metal case in his left, with a backpack on his back. He wore plain black sunglasses, so they couldn't see his eyes. He took out a pair of earbuds, then approached them. "I'm looking for a Jordan Tackett: he said he would meet me here."

Jordan blinked again. "Ron?" he asked, before he smiled. "Well, looks like trying to track you down isn't gonna be so hard afterall. How was your flight?"

"I wasn't bored, that's for sure." He said as he held up the canvas bag. "Brought a few books to read on my way over." Jordan looked into it, spotting books like The World Encyclopedia of Tanks, Warplanes of the Third Reich, The Story of the Unsinkable Titanic and a few others. "Just because I've read them all a few times doesn't mean that they're not engaging anymore."

Jordan nodded. "I can understand that," he said as he lifted up his Ipad. "I've got tons of stuff in my Ipad and Iphone, mostly music and all of the episodes of most Gundam Series, mostly the U.C stuff, Gundam 00, Wing, SEED and AGE. I also got that Gundam Wiki app a while ago - all current Gundam info is installed in this thing."

"Lucky you," he said as he dropped the bag to the ground with a thud, and adjusted his backpack. "Sorry about that: needed to shift this thing a little." He picked up the (apparently) very heavy bag. "Well, I've got work to do: my backup MS still isn't ready, and I'll need it. I'll see you later."

Both Jordan and Takeshi nodded as Ron moved away. "See ya at the Hotel!" he said as Ron waved his hand goodbye as he disappeared in the crowds. "Now, we gotta find Steven and Patriot… did Patriot say he was coming here by car or was he taking a plane like us? I know he said he lived in California..."

"Not sure," Takeshi remarked. "I do know that he would likely have a plane arranged to fly him out here - I know it was the same with me for winning my qualifiers."

* * *

><p><strong>With Ron<strong>

* * *

><p>The Canadian rep for the Gunpla tournament found what he was looking for: a secluded area so he could work on his backup Gunpla: the GAT-X105E Perfect Noir. He barely had enough time to finish the Hybrid Destiny, and he only built the MS's body before he left for LA. As such, time was of the essence.<p>

He removed the half-finished Perfect Noir (the body was painted, and even had customized decals of the Colonial seal from _BSG _on the shoulders: _Pegasus'_, to be exact) and got to work on the Striker Pack that would give his MS the name. The Perfect Noir was just that: a mix of the Perfect and Noir Striker Packs. And thanks to a few… borrowed parts from the Destiny set, it now had a hyper-deuterion nuclear reactor, so the judges couldn't slap a battery timer on him.

Of course, he had a limited time before he had to turn it in, and while he trusted Jordan and Takeshi, he couldn't ask them for help, seeing as they were not going to be on the same side: they would know the Perfect Noir's weaknesses before they were supposed to. Still, he took a few pages from the Art of War on that part, mostly the first rule: All warfare is based on deception. Which wasn't exactly true: some wars had NO deception at all. "Well, time to get to work." Mixing the parts would not be the hard part. Making sure it didn't fall apart WAS.

* * *

><p><strong>With Patriot<strong>

**15 minutes later**

* * *

><p>Drew took in a deep breath, as he got off the airplane.<p>

'_Ah, the Los Angeles air,_' he thought sarcastically. '_How I _missed _it...' _

He then shook his head as he went to the terminal to pick up his bags and his Gunpla case, which took him no more than 15 minutes.

"Now, Let's see if I can find Jorn or any of the others," he said as he left to go find his Internet buddies, until something bumped into him, almost making him fall down.

"Whoa shit!" he said and looked down as he saw a person, a middle aged man by the looks of it wearing a white lab coat. "Hey man, what's your hurry?"

The man didn't answer as he took out a black Gunpla case and shoved it into his hand.

"Please keep that safe!" he said urgently and took off before Drew could question him.

"Well that was odd," he said as he looked at the case. '_Wonder why he gave this to me?_'

He sighed as he opened one of his duffle bags and carefully placed it inside. Then he hefted the duffle bag over his shoulder, before grabbing his traveling case along with his own Gunpla case, and went to get a cab.

'_Haven't been here an hour and already weird things are happening,_' he thought, until he heard his username being called.

"Patriot? Hey Patriot is that you!?" He blinked as he looked to his right, and saw two people walking towards him with luggage, and he instantly recognized them from video chats as Takeshi Yamato and Jordan '117Jorn' Tackett. "There you are! Been looking all over for you!"

Drew smiled as he set hi travel case upright in order to greet his two friends.

"Hey Jorn, Taka!" he said as he clasped their hands in greeting. "It's good to see you guys in person."

Jordan chuckled at that. "Likewise, when I heard you won with only just a Stark Jegan version of the Strike Dagger, I couldn't believe it!" he said incredulously while Drew chuckled.

"The only reason I won was because I outsmarted the others," he said. "So where's the hotel we're suppose to be staying at?"

"Not too far," Jordan said. "I got the address and everything, we'll meet Steven there. I got a text from him saying his plane got here early and he's already there. We'll just grab a cab and head over there now."

The three nodded at that as they left the terminal and into the parking lot to catch a cab and headed for the hotel they were to be staying at. Before he placed his duffle in the trunk, Drew took out the black Gunpla case and got into the cab, catching his friend's attention.

"What's with that Gunpla case, Patriot?" Takeshi asked, and Drew just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, some guy in a lab coat just ran into me and shoved it into my hands," he said.

"FUCK!" Ron ran into view, rushing like a madman. "Sorry, excuse me!" He nearly fell on the floor, mostly thanks to his book-filled bag.

Jordan sighed "Ok, I've got to ask, Ron: how must does that bag weigh?" He asked.

"I don't know: somewhere around 45 pounds, maybe 50," he said. "When I was in school, it was worse." He looked at Drew, not knowing them by their faces: only by chat while they were working on something. "Uh... who are you?"

"It's me Ron, Patriot-112?" Drew said, knowing it was Ron the True Fan, and knowing he won the Canadian Nationals.

Ron blinked before it clicked into his head. "Oh. Patriot. Nice to meet you in person," he said, nodding. "Why the hell is LAX so goddamn busy? I mean, one of the biggest airports in the US, sure, but-" He stopped himself. "First time out of Canada. Actually, first time leaving my town in... god knows how long."

"Same here," Jordan said, nodding. "My last big move was moving from Cincinnati to Charleston, and that was by car. This is like the second time I've ever traveled by plane - and it's the longest distance I've ever gone."

"I've traveled through LAX a few times," Takeshi remarked. "My grandmother on my Mom's side would take us out to the Hawaiian Islands, and we'd often use LAX as a stopping point… and I have to agree, this is one of the busiest airports I've ever been in, though DIA is quickly catching up, in my opinion."

"Ok, I get it. Let's just get in. I've been up for more than 32 hours and I do not want to start yelling at you guys out of irritability."

Drew nodded at that. "Alright, let's get your stuff in the cab then we'll take off."

After loading Ron's luggage into the back of the cab, the four friends then got into cab, even though it was bit of a snug fit, and went off the hotel. While on one of L.A.'s busy highways, Drew, in the front passenger seat of the cab, couldn't stop looking at the black gunpla case. he was tempted to open the case and see what it was that guy in the lab coat was so keen on protecting.

He wasn't the only curious one as Jordan and the others were curious as well. Ron, meanwhile, was damn near passed out, so he wasn't. Takeshi was the one to finally ask the question. "What's in the case?"

Drew shrugged. "I don't know, the guy in the Terminal was in such a rush he just slapped the thing in my hands and took off," he said. "But whatever it is, I think it's best we take a look at it when we get to the hotel. When Ron's more awake." The aforementioned Canadian's head fell forward, and a snore was heard. "32 hours? What the hell was he doing? Better yet, how the hell did he stay up that long?"

"I'd assume he was working on his Gunpla non-stop," Takeshi remarked. "Still, no clue how he could stay up that long - I've heard of all-nighters before, but that's gotta be a record!"

The cab hit a red light, and Ron's head hit the seat in front of him, and he snapped upright. "Who? Where? What?"

"Well, that solves that," Jordan said. "Might as well ask him before he conks out again."

Ron looked at Jordan. "Ask me what?"

"How you stayed up for 32 hours!" He asked, and Ron smirked. "I have a very big mug," he said, "and you can't sleep if you constantly need to empty your bladder!"

"...On second thought, that's kind of gross." Jordan said.

"You asked," Ron said, and at that he sat back, attempting to sleep for a little while, now having noticed the black case and, while he was curious, he knew he was too sleepy for anyone to give him any information on it. They'd probably tell him when they got there and after he had a short nap.

It wasn't long till they arrived at the hotel they were staying at, which was in Universal City, Hollywood. Their cab then stopped in front of Universal Hilton and Towers.

"Damn. I haven't been here in a _long _time," Drew said as he looked around. "I remember coming here when I was still in Elementary School."

Jordan nudged Ron awake, and the 6'4" Canadian drowsily got out of the cab, managing to grab his backpack and bookbag, although Jordan had to grab his Gunpla case. "Bit of advice, Ron: don't pull a 32 hour day ever again!"

"You think that's bad?" Ron asked, "Once stayed up a LOT longer than that during a school movie night! Besides, I DID sleep once or twice today on the plane, just not for very long."

Eventually, they all got to the front door.

"You might want to stick with me," said Drew. "Our floor is the 10th, and the room number is 45D."

"Lead the way Patriot," Jordan said gesturing forward. "You know this place better than we do."

"Good thing I'm used to heights," Ron said as he grabbed his case from Jordan, who gladly handed it to him. "So, stairs or elevator?"

"Are you nuts?" Patriot said. "That's ten floors up!"

Ron shrugged. "I could use the workout," he said.

"And have you pass out on the stairs?" Jordan asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not happening. Elevator it is." The tallest one of them all shrugged, clearly not in the mood to argue.

"Let's get going, shall we?" said Drew and the group went into a elevator, and it took ten minutes for them to find their room on the 10th floor.

After they deposited their luggage on the floor, the Gunpla MS pilots then gathered around a table in the room. All of them looking at the Black Gunpla case. "Ok, so, what the fuck's with the case?" Ron asked. "Noticed it back in the car, but was too tired to ask." All glanced at Ron, who didn't seem to care about his cursing.

Considering his writing, that wasn't much of a surprise.

"I don't know," Patriot said. "Someone just shoved it into my hands, said to keep it safe and ran off."

"Considering all the weird shit that's been happening in Japan, I'm not surprised," Ron said. "He might work for the company that made the stuff that allows us to pilot these things."

"Are you sure you're tired?" Jordan asked.

"My mind is fine," Ron said, shrugging. "Open the case: let's see what's inside, ne?"

Drew took a deep breath at that. "What the hell… " he said as he released the latches on it. "It's probably some type of new system for better piloting, a weapons package, or…" he stopped talking as soon as he fully opened the case and his, as well as everyone else's, eyes widened at what they were seeing.

"What the… fuck?" It was a golden Unicorn Gundam with two large 'fins' behind its shoulders. "Isn't that the Unicorn Gundam from that manga?" Ron looked at it closely. "You know, Unit 03?"

Jordan pulled out his iPad, quickly checking. And tired as he was, Ron's ability to identify Mobile Suits was unaffected: it was indeed the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex. "You're right: it's the Phenex," he said. "But why would that guy give Drew a model of that thing?"

Ron shuddered as he looked at it. It scared the living SHIT out of him. And he spotted a flash disk on the base. "Patriot, take a look at this." He picked it up, showing everyone what he found. "What is that?"

"USB stick. It was on the base."

"Hang on a sec," Drew said as he went over to a laptop case and pulled a G60-630US Notebook laptop, and plugged it into the wall, before turning it on. "Let's let the laptop warm up a couple of minutes."

It was a couple of minutes later when Drew placed the USB stick in one of the slots, and then accessed it, showing the Logo of Gunpla on the screen before a text message appeared showing a riddle.

"White and pure, yet stained with blood. I see what cannot be seen. Who am I?"

Takeshi realized what it meant almost immediately. "Amuro Ray," he said. "That's got to be the answer." As the others looked at him, he explained, "'White and pure, yet stained with blood': A reference to his One Year War moniker as the White Devil. 'I see what cannot be seen': His Newtype abilities. It's gotta be Amuro Ray."

"And only truly dedicated Gundam fans would know that answer." Ron gave him a thumbs up. "Good work, Takeshi."

The last thing any of them expected was to hear a voice as another newcomer barely skidded into the room. He was panting heavily as he glanced up. "Is… is this… the room I'm… supposed to be in?" he gasped.

He stood at five foot nine and had short messy black hair, partially hanging over his right eye and was dressed in a T-shirt that was blue on top and white on the bottom with green stripes on the sleeves. He wore a pair of brown cargo shorts and black combat boots with black fingerless gloves. They could faintly see the wing of a model plane sticking out of his pocket and on his left hip was the case for his Gunpla, although it was built more like a small model shipping container, which it actually was. "Sorry… if… I'm a bit late…" he panted.

Ron looked at him. "You're forgiven," he said. "Who are you, by the way?"

"Steven… Steven Krane…" the boy gasped. "I… I'm from Detroit… Won the match there three days ago! Remember?"

They couldn't recall that, but someone in the group did.

Jordan snapped his fingers. "I saw your match!" he said. "Well, the replay, but you get the idea."

"Glad someone did…" Steven said as he regained his breath.

Ron shrugged. "Too busy making my MS and repairing my brother's Blu Duel to do much else besides pack and tell my readers that I wasn't going to be updating for a while," he said. "Hell, I had to work on my backup one when I got here."

"Well that stinks…" Steven muttered. "So, who are you guys?"

"Takeshi Yamato, pleased to meet you," Takeshi replied, while giving a slight bow.

"Ronald Pinkerton. I'll give you my full name later, after I've gotten some sleep."

"Drew J. Cobb, at your service," said Drew as he gave a two fingered salute.

"Jordan D. Tackett, nice to meetcha." said Jordan a short nod.

Steven smiled at the intros. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys as well," he said. Then he turned to face the screen. "What's this?" he asked.

Ron turned back to the laptop. "We don't know," he said. "Patriot, try Takeshi's password."

"You sure?" Takeshi asked.

"We've literally got nothing to lose."

Patriot decided to try it as he typed in the password, and the text changed to a green worded.

'ACCESS GRANTED'

And from the USB came files of data, along with schematics of the Unicorn Phenex. The others were blown away by the amount of data, until a video screen popped up, showing the same man that gave Drew the Gundam. Now that he had a better look, Drew felt like the man looked like an older Amuro Ray, with a beard and greying brown hair

"_I-I haven't much time, so I'll try to explain as much as possible,_" the man said, as he looked around a bit. "_This is too powerful to be left in the hands of any organization that seeks military strength to dominate people. I will give this to one who will not abuse its' power." _

Ron blinked. "Ok, if you can pause this, pause it," he said. "I need to be awake for this."

"Think we should get you coffee?" Jordan asked.

Ron snorted. "I DESPISE coffee," he said. "I drink tea."

"_There are people after me. More specifically, after THIS,_" the man said as he held up the Phenex. "_Whoever you are, please, do not allow them to get their hands on this! If they do, the tragedies of the Universal Century, the Cosmic Era and all the Gundam timelines combined will pale compared to what they will unleash!_"

Steven's eyes widened. "Wait… What?" He shook his head. "Are you telling me this guy is trying to tell us… that something's about to happen?" He put his hand to his forehead. "This is… just nuts!"

Takeshi handed Ron a Pepsi, and the Canadian popped it open. "Madness or not, this is too much to ignore." And with that, Ron was in full Adama-mode. "And this guy's got a point: if they made the Phenex real, we'd be fucked."

"Come on guys," Jordan said, pointing at the Phenex Gundam. "It's a piece of Gunpla Plastic. What could it possibly do? Sure, Plavsky Particles are generated through the fusing of antimatter, but they're just used to make Gundams and mobile suit models move in virtually created environments. There's no way that they could actually _make _mobile suits even today."

"You sure about that?" Patriot asked. "Ever since that earthquake in Japan back in the early 2000's there's been a robotic revolution going on across the world, have you _seen _the stuff DARPA and those companies in Japan and Korea are making? Remember KURATAS?"

"Not to mention the weird shit that's been happening in Japan over the last few months," Ron pointed out. "Seriously, something fucked up is going on. And I don't like it at all. Without control, we'll end up with a repeat of the fucking Correct Century! And if I, of all people, have to remind you of what happened there, you're out of your fucking minds!" Ron was, of course, referring to the SYSTEM-99 Turn A Gundam and the Moonlight Butterfly, which destroyed human civilization sometime after the Universal Century in an alternate version of it, ushering in the Correct Century.

Jordan sighed and shrugged. "It still seems pretty unlikely," he said. "As much as I love Gundams and Mobile Suits, do you have any idea how much money would have to go into making a genuine 18 foot Mecha in today's times?"

Steven shot a glance down at his pocket for a moment. "I… I don't know, guys," he said softly. He touched it with one hand. "Something seems very wrong about this…"

"Agreed," Takeshi remarked, even as he got himself a Root Beer. "I've got a _**very**_ bad feeling about this."

Jordan shook his head before gesturing at the screen. "Keep it playing Patriot," he said. "Let's see what else this guy has to say before we try to find him and send him to the funny farm."

Patriot pressed the play button, continuing. "_If they get too close to obtaining the Phenex, the automatic failsafe built into it will activate. For your own sake, do NOT let that happen!_"

Ron downed the can, now wide awake and focused. "I don't like the sound of that," he said. "Even IF it's ridiculous sounding, some of the greatest things in history sounded that way at first: planes, space vehicles, nuclear energy, just to name a few. We should treat this as a threat and prepare accordingly."

"You realize how stupid that sounds, right?" Jordan said. "This might not BE a threat! It might be-"

"Might be very real, and very much a threat," Takeshi remarked, and if he could sound more serious, how was lost on the others. "My instincts are practically _**screaming**_ at me that what this guy's telling us is true. And we'll need to be ready for anything."

Ron could not help but agree, but for different reasons: all historical. Einstein was terrified of his research falling into Nazi German hands prior to WWII, so he fled to the US. This COULD be the same thing, but rather than national parties, it could be ultranationalists or war junkies trying to make a profit from death. And EVERY time that happened, people died en masse.

And while Ron could care less about the assholes trying to do just that, he did care about the civilians that would suffer from it. "Still, Jordan's got a point: how can we fight whoever wants this thing?" he asked. "While we've all got our skills as Gunpla pilots and our own unique traits, we're unarmed and quite possibly outmaneuvered and outmatched."

The events he heard about happening in Japan continued to go through his tired brain. '_That's it: I need to sleep,_' he thought. '_In fact, we ALL need to sleep._'

"Look, let's get some sleep." He said, "Once we've got some rest, we can come at this with fresh minds. I certainly…" The 260 pound Canadian slumped to the floor soon after saying that, the sugar and caffeine not enough to keep him awake.

"Uh, what's with him?" Steven asked.

"He's been up for almost two days," Jordan said. "I think that Pepsi was barely enough to keep him going until now." Jordan looked at Takeshi. "You know, he's told us that he's kinda heavy, but I don't want him sleeping on the floor."

"What are you suggesting? Lifting him up?" Takeshi asked semi-incredulously.

Ron waved an arm at them. "Leave me: I'm comfy." That was enough to stop them, and all attempted to get ready to sleep. It seemed, though, that the only one getting any would be the Canadian passed out on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing everyone heard was singing. And in a foreign language. Later, they would be told that it was an old Red Army marching song: Katyusha. And whoever was doing the singing was doing a passable job. It certainly did something: it woke everyone up. "What the hell?" Jordan muttered, shaking his head as he woke up.<p>

Ron poked his head out of the kitchen. "Morning, fellow pilots!" He said, "I apologize for the wake-up call, but I'm making breakfast for us! Thank God they had the stuff I needed!"

"For what?" Patriot asked, before they smelled it: the scent of pancakes.

"Family pancake recipe!" Ron said with a smirk. "Added chocolate chips and vanilla to it this time, so I hope you'll enjoy it." There were enough pancakes to feed a small army. Then again, they WERE a small army.

"Seriously?" Jordan asked, licking his lips at how _good _they smelled. "You do this every day?"

"Nope. Haven't had the flour to make it back home. Count yourselves lucky: I'm the pancake GOD."

Steven came into the room at that moment, rubbing his eyes. "What's all the racket?" he murmured.

Jordan took note of the small model plane he was carrying in his left hand. "What's with the plane?" He asked.

Steven chuckled. "My lucky charm." He said.

Ron, pouring another pancake into a hot pan, chuckled ruefully. "Who the hell do you think you are, Riddhe Marcenas?" He asked.

Steven shook his head. "No," He said. "I've had it since I was a kid. I never go anywhere without it."

"Can you reach into my bookbag?" Ron asked, "My own lucky charms are in there." Jordan managed to flip the bag upwards (hard, considering its' weight) and managed to pull out two die-cast metal models. He knew them: the Battlestars _Galactica _and _Pegasus_. And they were at 1:1700 scale, too. "Whoa," Patriot said. "_Galactica _and _Pegasus_?"

"It was a royal bitch getting my hands on those." Ron said shaking his head

"I have a lucky charm of my own, to be honest," Takeshi remarked, grabbing an item from where he'd left it during the night at his bedside, and bringing it to show the others, revealing it as a miniature of the _USS Defiant_ from 'Star Trek: Deep Space Nine', made as part of the 'Micro Machines' toy line from the 90's.

"The fucking _Defiant_?!" Ron asked incredulously. "Holy shit! I love that little thing! Too bad about what happened to her in the show."

"Agreed," Takeshi remarked, getting his pants on and slipping it into his pocket, along with his cell phone, wallet, and a pen. "She was my favorite ship in the 'Star Trek' series."

Ron smirked. "I preferred the _Enterprise-_E," he said. "Sexy looking thing. The B and C were pretty good looking, too, and the _Norexian_-Class from Nemesis was the prettiest Romulan ship, in my opinion."

"_Norexian_?"

"The _Valdore_."

Takeshi blinked. "Don't you mean the _Mogai_?"

"_Mogai_ was used in the books. I'm using the older version. Either way, same ship." He placed plates at the table, then got to work getting the dishes clean. "Enjoy: I'll get these things cleaned up."

Everyone gathered around the table, and they started digging into the pancakes. The general response? "Holy crap, these are good!" Patriot shouted.

Steven finally yawned and joined the others at the table, not letting his plane go for one minute. He grabbed a fork and bit into some pancakes assembled on a plate for him. He perked up. "Wow! These are good!" he remarked.

Ron smiled, his title as Pancake God secure, as he cleaned the bowl and pan he used to make the pancakes with. "Don't touch that last plate," he warned. "That's MINE." As soon as they were clean, Ron planted his ass in a chair in front of his plate. "Ok, guys: we have work to do," he said. "Like what the FUCK that was last night."

Steven nodded. "Yeah. I mean, come on! What was with that?" he asked.

Jordan shrugged. "All we know is that the guy on that video gave Drew that Unicorn Phenex for reasons we don't know."

"And that it's apparently wanted by people who do not have the best of intentions," Takeshi added. "And I have a hunch that whoever is after it is going to be coming after _**us**_, eventually, so we'll need to be ready for them."

"But why? I mean, it's not like we're able to fight them. And who are these people, anyway? Why have that thing in our hands?" Steven asked as he tapped his finger on his model plane. "It's just so weird..."

"Weird, yes, but destiny has a path for us all," Ron said. "We just have to choose to walk on it." Everyone blinked at that comment, seeing as he despised the very idea that fate was fixed the second you were born.

"What makes you say that?" Steven asked as he took another bite of pancake. "I don't see myself as having a destiny."

Ron chuckled as he cut into his own stack. "The odds were completely against me during my fight," he said, "yet I won. I can get off the path at any time. I just have to get back on once in a while."

"Yeah…" Jordan said with a sigh, landing back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. "When I lost the last tournament two years ago, I hated myself… lost my first Gunpla in the process… since then, I've just been doing my own thing, make sure the Zero Strike Gundam's the best Anti-SOB machine in North America."

"I thought that was Halo's job!" Ron said, and everyone shared a brief laugh at that. "Still, we've got something just as pressing to think about: the Nationals. And I'm praying we don't end up in battle royales: I don't want to fuck up your MS's. Or the other way round."

"You think that's bad? I nearly lost my own match if it wasn't for my machine's speed and my reaction time!" Steven remarked. "In fact, I guess you could say that I really left him in the dust! The battlefield was none other than the Final Battle of Messiah. It was a madhouse out there!"

"And my qualifying Free-For-All was the last battle of the 00 Movie, so everyone was under threat of losing their Gunpla to ELS assimilation - a few actually did," Takeshi added.

"The battlefield was used to your advantage," Patriot said. "I did the same."

"What was _**your**_ battle, Ron?" Jordan asked. "_Zeta? Double Zeta_?"

"Nothing _Gundam_," Ron said. "Ever watch _Babylon 5_?"

Jordan shook his head. "No, don't know where to find the episodes," he said. "Certainly heard about it though, seen a few bits and pieces."

"Same here," Takeshi remarked. "One of my favorite clips was Susan Ivanova's 'I am the Right Hand of Vengeance' speech."

"I found a site to watch the whole series online," Ron said. "I'll show you guys later. But the battle was Season 3's Severed Dreams: I had 8 ships, more heavily armed than any Gundam ship, shooting at me! But I used the battlefield to my advantage: I used Babylon 5 and the _Alexander _to blow up a Brave, for example! And I used the _Churchill's _suicide run to take out a Strike Dagger. Pissed everyone off with the FlexArms system, too, but I mostly used Babylon 5 to do my work for me."

Steven's eyes widened. "No way!" he breathed.

Ron glanced at him. "Yes?"

"Sorry. It's just… I never knew you had a FlexArms system," he said. "Isn't that supposed to allow you to use other weapons?"

Ron smirked as he crossed his arms. "I don't just use it," he said, "I _**CREATED**_ it. Gave Patriot the specs to the prototype, so he's got it too."

Steven's eyes widened before he shook his head. "Heh. No wonder you pissed them off!" he remarked with a grin. "Everyone was wondering where in the world I got such a fast Gunpla! You ever see the speed of that thing?"

"I was too busy getting the Blu Duel fixed and getting the Hybrid Destiny ready for combat." Ron said.

"Bummer. Well, during the Tournament you'll be able to see it in action!" Steven chirped.

"Hopefully we all end up on the same team rather than trying to kill one another," Ron said. "Teamwork, not high performance, wins battles."

"True," Jordan said with a nod. "It will also allow us to exchange Gunpla parts and equipment when we need them. I know you guys probably got a few good ones, and I've got a few spare parts from when I made the Zero."

Ron shook his head. "Only enough spare parts for the Hybrid and the Perfect Noir, unfortunately."

"I've been working on a special project for the Nationals, and just barely got it finished before I got here," Takeshi remarked. "You'll see it if we get to the finals. But I do have a few other side projects going… I definitely wouldn't mind seeing some of what you have so I can put the finishing touches on them."

Ron walked over to his case, opening it, revealing two Gunpla, both being Cosmic Era designs. One was a Strike, with a unique Striker Pack. The other was a modified Strike Freedom with what looked like parts from the Destiny. "Looks like you remade the Morgan from THAB," Jordan said.

"It doesn't transform," Ron said. "It's just the Strike Freedom with the Destiny's weapons."

Takeshi looked at the second one. "That's the Noir Striker pack," he said.

"Not… exactly." He said as he took it out, revealing the Perfect weapons.

"You mixed the Perfect and Noir packs!"

"And it's got the Destiny's reactor! No battery timers for this motherfucker!"

"Well, might as well show you what I have," Takeshi remarked as he went over to his cases. The first he opened was the 'Complete' case - inside were two Gunpla. On the right was the Tempest, which Jordan recognized from seeing footage from one of Takeshi's previous tournaments.

On the left, however, was a machine with a similar paint job to the Tempest, but it was a completely different machine - the base was the 00 Quanta, though it looked to have the Shoulder GN-Drive mounts of the original 00 as well, the one on the left replacing the Quanta's normal shoulder GN-Drive and Sword Bits. It also had wings on the back, looking like the Strike Freedom's except that there was an extra section to each wing, adding an additional four remote weapons, which were more like the 00 Quanta's Sword Bits than the Strike Freedom's DRAGOONs. The eyes on the head unit, instead of the standard green of the base Quanta, were instead a similar amethyst to Takeshi's, and the unit seemed to have custom weapons - a rather large sword strapped to its back between the wings and to the right of the central GN Drive, and a pair of short swords similar, but not identical, to the GN Short Blade on the hips.

Taking out this new Gunpla, Takeshi said, "You probably already know the Tempest, but this new one is in a league of its own. I present to you… the Raging Tempest Gundam."

Ron summed up his thoughts in four words. "That looks fucking EVIL," he said.

Jordan let out a low whistle. "Damn nice," he said, grinning. "I was wondering if you were gonna make your ace machine from your fics."

"Thanks," Takeshi remarked, putting the Raging Tempest back in its case and closing the case. "It has all the same features as my conceptual version for the final stages of my Mobile Suit Gundam Xenosaga fic, so I know it's going to kick butt." He then moved over to the 'Projects' case. "And that's not counting all my side projects!"

Opening the 'projects' case revealed several Gunpla in various states of assembly: An AGE-1; a Cherudim Gundam that looked to have its head removed, and had the Shoulder GN Drives of the 00 in addition to the Torso-mounted drive; and a couple different versions of Gundam Nadleeh, which looked to be getting custom parts fitted to them. There were also parts from many other Gunplas, including but not limited to a Burning Gundam, a Gundam X, a Gadessa, a Wing Zero Custom, a Buster Gundam, and a Strike Gundam with parts from all of its Striker Packs.

Jaden let out a low whistle. "Man, you've got a big selection," he said before he grinned as he picked up his Gunpla case "Here's mine." He then pulled out a Mobile Suit which looked like the RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam, only its head V crest was colored gold, and the shoulders, back and legs were obviously from the Strike Noir. He set up around it multiple Striker Packs that looked like they belonged to the Strike E, L2 Daggers, and the original Strike Gundam. Sitting around it were extra parts to the GN-000 0 Gundam, the GF7-013NJ Yamato Gundam, The Astray Gold, Blue and Red frames, an OZ-13MS Epyon Gundam, and what appeared to be an MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom, only with the flight pack of the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited colored black with Red Trimming.

"Most of these are just spare parts for the Zero," Jordan said, "Though I do have plans on making a new MS for the finals, still in the planning and development stage. However I've still got my new back-up unit, my MS-07B-3H10 Gouf All Regions Type."

Steven perked up and ran back into the bedroom section. He came back out, still carrying his plane, but also with his Gunpla in hand. "I just have this…" he said. He held it up. "GN-007 Raiser, my best unit. And the only one I actually have. But there's a good reason. It's built for speed and agility!" he said, putting it down.

"Most of my gear is for my Stark Strike Dagger," Patriot said, "Though I am working on something with a bit more… bite involving a Windam… but that won't be finished for a while."

"We've got a number of highly deadly MSs," Ron said as he smirked. "Maybe we can make whoever wants the Phenex fight us in Gunpla battles: we'd kick their asses."

"Yeah, let's hope whoever goes after us is about as smart as Yu-Gi-Oh villains," Jordan said with a slight roll of his eyes, but before anyone else could say anything there was a knock at the door, causing them all to look at it.

"Who could that be?" Patriot asked, with slightly narrowed eyes, as Jordan moved to answer the door.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tom, Hotel Lobby<strong>

**A few minutes earlier**

* * *

><p>Tom yawned as he walked into the hotel, scratching the side of his head lightly, dressed in a pair of beige cargo pants and a white button up t-shirt. Walking up to the front desk he rang the bell to catch the attention of one of the attendants. "Yeah, I have a delivery for a Ronald Pinkerton."<p>

"Of course, he's in room 1045D," the attendant informed after looking up the information. "Do you wish for us to deliver the package."

Tom shook his head. "No need, I need to receive payment and have a receipt signed," Tom informed. "Thank you for your assistance."

With a final smile Tom departed from the front desked and entered into the slightly crowded elevator. In a few short minutes he was on the tenth floor and knocking on the door for room 45D. "Delivery for Mr. Pinkerton!" he called out. "Johnston Gunpla!"

The door opened, and he was met with the tallest occupant of the room. "Hello?"

"This is for a Ronald Pinkerton," Tom said gesturing to his package, and was a bit surprised when he narrowed his eyes, looking at Tom. "That would be me," he said. "And who are you?"

"Ryu?" Another voice said, causing Tom to blink as he looked further inside, and saw four other people inside, three of which looked familiar "Ryu, dude is that you?"

"Jorn?" Tom asked curiously. "Huh, small world, here for the Gunpla Tourney?"

Jordan smiled as he nodded "Yeah, I'm the contestant from the east coast," he said, "Got here with the others - we're hoping to form a team for when we fight in the tournament… but what are you doing here?"

"Delivery," Tom informed, holding up his security case. "And fighting as a special contestant as a former Canadian Champion."

"Really?" Patriot asked in surprise, "I didn't know they were gonna do that."

Jordan shrugged. "The Tournament has a way of throwing those kind of curve balls at us," he said. "Remember that Horde mode challenge where we had to fight off wave after wave of Computer Generated Zeon Mobile Suits? Or the time we fought against the first champion of the Gunpla Fighters Championship?"

"And don't forget the Mega-size challenges," Takeshi added. "Fighting Giant Gunpla is a lot tougher than regular Gunpla, but they still throw those challenges at us at least once a tourney."

"And there was my final match: fighting in a custom battlezone," Ron said. "They might just pull that out of their asses again. We MUST be prepared for anything in this. Plus..." Ron looked at Drew. "We might have a bigger problem then this tourney."

Jordan groaned. "Come on, this again?" he asked. "There is no conspiracy going on Ron, its just a Gunpla! A very rare Gunpla, but Gunpla none the less!"

"And if I have to point out the shit happening in Japan, then you're not as smart as I thought." Ron said, and Jordan glared at him.

"Yeah, a lot of weird shit's been going on in Japan lately," he said. "But that doesn't immediately lead to massive government conspiracy or project! Gunpla are Toys! To make a real mobile suit - let alone a Gundam - would require more money than what most Governments are willing to spend with current technology."

"Nothing's impossible." Ron said with a sigh. "And frankly, I think it's ridiculous as well, but we MUST be prepared for two possibilities: either that message was real or it's someone overreacting. I'm saying we should treat it as though it's real, and if it's not, no loss to us."

"Not to mention I got a bad feeling watching that video," Takeshi remarked. "And whenever I get 'bad feelings', that usually precedes something bad actually _**happening**_, often leading to things going to hell in a handbasket."

"Good thing I am here, then," Ryu informed as he placed his case on the counter. "I'm not sure what you guys are talking about, and you will be telling me, but, I think I have some things that can put the odds in your favour." he quickly entered a code into the case and opened it, revealing a large collection of small packages with various names and numbers on it. "Ron, this is your order," he informed, placing a couple in front of him. "Now, everyone, unit types?"

"Destiny and Strike Freedom hybrid and Strike type." Ron said.

"RX-78-2 Gundam, refit with equipment and parts from the 0 Gundam and Strike Noir with all Striker packs," Jordan said nodding.

"Tempest Gundam, the original variant from my Mobile Suit Gundam Xenosaga story, built with an Exia and parts from the Exia R2, Freedom, and Sword Strike," Takeshi informed. "I also just finished up the final upgrade version, the Raging Tempest, using a 00 Quanta and parts from the Strike Freedom and 00 Gundam, with some custom-made weapons, and I also have several side projects."

"Mine's pretty much a GAT-01 Strike Dagger from SEED, but I gave it the weapons and armaments of the Stark Jegan," Patriot said. "Got a plan involving a Windam and the Freedom… but it's far from being done."

"I have the 00 Raiser, but it's modified with the head and wings of the Murasame," Steven said. "Basically designed for speed and agility in combat."

"Good, they'll be compatible," he informed with a sly grin as he popped backing of his case, revealing a secret compartment containing his custom Gunpla, he called it the FXS-X001 'Vidar', along with several small packages. "When I won the Canadian Championships, I declined the offer for free units to limited production rights, what you are looking at is a custom, NAMCO Bandai Approved, power sources, codenamed: Yggdrasil. Similar to the GN Drive in function, although it does have a slight side effect other than RADAR Jamming, any energy weapon connected also has an EMP effect, it'll wreak havoc with electronics on a _lot _of units, due to the limited production contract I signed, I could only make _ten _of these."

Ron looked at the little power sources. "Is there a good reason that they're named after the Norse World Tree?" He asked, "Not to mention that the name's been used before: _Code Geass_' Knightmare Frames use a drive system bearing the same name."

Tom shrugged. "Like I said, it's just a codename, I actually don't have a proper name for it yet," he informed. "Haven't really found anything fitting for it yet, as for using the name Yggdrasil, I like the Norse Legends."

"If I have to point out that Norse mythology ends up with that tree being set on FIRE, I'm not going to be happy." Ron said.

Tom rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I know _that,_" he informed. "And I assure you I have tested these, no problems at all."

"I figured that part out." Ron said, "Still, FIRE. Fire is BAD." And he said that with a smile, so they could tell his was just trying to make them laugh or just smile. "Still, you just missed breakfast."

Tom shrugged. "Not a problem, ate after getting off the plane," he informed. "Now, what is this conspiracy theory you are all talking about?"

Ron gestured to Drew. "Someone shoved a Gunpla, to be specific, the Unicorn Phenex, practically into his hands." He said, "We saw a message about it last night: told us to 'keep it out of the wrong hands'. Whatever the fuck that means. Jordan isn't thinking much of it, but Takeshi's taking it seriously. I'm more of the middle ground: hope for the best, prep for the worst."

"Sounds reasonable, not surprised Jorn isn't really thinking though, he's _real _good at not thinking," he informed with a shrug as Jordan glared darts at him. "Let me see this Gunpla, I got my tools with me, I'll study it, might be able to find a production marking."

Jordan didn't seem to take that very well, but Ron fixed him with a look that said '_we all have our faults_'. Which was true. That kept him from yelling in outrage. Drew pulled out the Phenex, and Tom noticed that Ron backed away slightly.

"There it is," Takeshi remarked. "The Unicorn Phenex. And honestly, I have to say that something about that thing gives me some really bad vibes, which usually doesn't happen with a Gunpla."

Letting out a sigh Tom took out a bag of tools out of the duffel of clothing he was carrying and took the Gunpla from Drew before sitting down at the table and inspected it with his eyes before removing his glasses and took out a jeweler's magnifying glass and looked at the Gunpla more closely. "Hmm," he hummed out as he took out a small pick and lightly scratched at the model. "Odd," he breathed out before pulling the magnifier out of his eye and putting his glasses back on and sitting back rolling the Gunpla in his hand. "_Very_ odd."

Ron, who was pulling out one of his books, (a very worn hardcover version of _Warplanes of the Third Reich_) glanced at Tom. "Define 'odd'," he said. "Every time someone says odd it's usually very bad." He sat down, placing the book on the table and flipping to page 654.

"First, I can't find any production markings on the outside of it, I might find one if I take it apart," he informed, staring at the Gunpla. "Second, it isn't made of plastic, it's a metal of some kind, not sure what without taking a sample and doing the usual to test it. Studying it close up, it is _way _too detailed to be a Gunpla or _any _sort of model that I know if, even the most hardcore of Gunpla Builders don't go this much detail, I mean, circuitry and everything.

Ron glanced at the Gunpla, then gestured that he would like to pick it up. Tom handed it over to him. "Hmm...Too light to be steel, but it's heavier than one made of aluminium." He said, "Iron's out of the question unless it's ludicrously thin. Guys, I think this thing's made of titanium. The same shit that they make deep sea sub hulls and the lunar lander with. And the same shit that most Mobile Suits, in series, are made of. This might be a miniature prototype: testing for something a lot bigger."

"They would never build a Prototype _that _small," Tom informed, shaking his head. "Man sized, yes, but not Gunpla sized, if they wanted to test with the Gunpla Fighters, they would make it out of the same stuff as normal Gunpla's. It makes no sense…"

"Miniatures for larger things, though: dozens of vehicles were done that way." Ron pointed out, "The XF-108 Rapier, the C-130: hell, in the early days, everything was built in miniature before it was built in full scale."

Jordan hummed in thought as he looked at the Unicorn "Well… now that I think about it, its similar to what I'd expect from a Real Grade Gunpla model," he said. "They started making them back in 2010, they used the same metal used on Jet fighters I heard, with the inner workings of a master grade, and the massive part count of a perfect grade…" But he shook his head. "But they haven't released a Real Grade version of the Phenex yet… or at least I don't think they have."

"This is getting really screwy here," Takeshi remarked. "And my bad feeling is getting worse, too - we're in for something really bad, I can _**feel**_ it."

Jordan sighed as he looked at the Phenex again, before looking at Patriot. "Well," he said, "why don't we see what the deal is with the Phenex? This hotel has a small Gunpla Arena, right?"

Patriot blinked before he nodded. "Yeah, near the lobby," he said. "You thinking of doing a match?"

"Well, we should see what this bad boy can do first of all," Jordan said, gesturing to the machine, "Plus it will give us all a chance to test our whatever upgrades we've done to our respective Gunpla as well, and try to find out how we can get better for when the Tournament starts in a few days."

"Gives me a chance to test the Hybrid Destiny, as I really haven't time to test it."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Takeshi remarked, grabbing both of his Gunpla cases. "I'll probably start with the Tempest, give it a decent workout, before trying out the Raging Tempest." He had a hunch that he might need his projects with him, as well, which is why he grabbed his 'Projects' case

"Sounds good," Steven said with a nod, picking up his X-Riser "I'd like to make sure my machine can keep up with yours after all."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Patriot said as he put all of his Gunpla away, picking up the Unicorn Phenex and his Stark Strike Dagger. "Let's head down there and give 'em a test drive!"

Ron grabbed his case before shoving the book back in its bag and picking it up. "Uh, so you go with that thing everywhere?" Steven asked.

"I get bored easily," he said as he then grabbed his backpack, pulling out his flight suit, which Jordan recognized. "You actually made a _Battlestar Galactica_ flight suit?" He asked.

"I had a LOT of spare time on my hands before my tourney." Ron said with a smirk "It's just like the ones from the show, meaning it's airtight: can even mount oxygen tanks if I wanted to!"

Takeshi nodded, even as he reached into one of his suitcases and pulled out his own Flight Suit, which they all recognized as Setsuna F. Seiei's Flight Suit from the second season of 00 and the 00 movie, only a darker shade of blue, matching the blue of the Tempest and Raging Tempest.

Jordan was next, as he pulled out his own Flight suit as well, the same black and red Celestial Being normal suit he wore during his first run at the Tournament two years ago, however now on its right shoulder it had a patch which read 'Amatsu Spirit' and an image of the Gold Frame Amatsu right below it.

"Oh, the Astray Gold Frame?" Ron asked as he saw the patch. "Wasn't that your primary MS?"

Jordan let out a sigh. "Yeah… it was," he said. "The match two years ago practically destroyed Amatsu, there were parts broken that I couldn't get repaired, and it was too costly at the time for me to get them replaced… So I scrapped Amatsu, and used her spare parts to make a new mobile suit I'm working on now." He then patted the patch. "But I won't ever forget that the Gold Frame was my first, and almost got me to the Championship. This is my way of honoring her."

"That's a good way of doing it," Takeshi remarked, pulling on his Flight Suit. "And who knows? You might get a chance to make a new Gold Frame to inherit the spirit of the old one, and maybe even customize it."

Jordan shook his head. "No…" he said. "I don't know why, but it just feels… wrong to buy a replacement Gold Frame. It just wouldn't be the same. Besides," he gestured to the Strike Zero "Zero is my machine now, and will be until my second project is done."

Ron pulled the BSG flight suit on, zipping it up and pulling out a steel flight collar. "Well, you know my basic rule: kick as much ass as you can." He said as he clipped it around his neck before picking up the bookbag and case again, then pulled the helmet out of his bag. "Time to show the world just who they're fucking with, ne, guys?"

Tom shrugged as he finished putting on his Black ZAFT Suit. "Meh, let them underestimate me," he informed, rolling his shoulders. "Makes it all the sweeter when they fall."

Ron walked to the door, everyone being surprised by the amount of weight he was carrying. A few of them could barely hold that bag of his. "How can you carry something that heavy?!" Steven asked, "That bag weighs, what, 50 pounds?"

"Somewhere around that." Ron said, "I used to carry a LOT more: 60 to 70 pounds worth. I also used to weigh somewhere around 410 pounds before my brother put me on one hell of a crash diet. You do NOT want to know how cold it was for me during that first winter."

Jordan cocked his head to the side. "You don't look like someone who weighed that much." He said.

"That was four years ago: things change." Ron said, "Although I'm still kind of cold all the time. Hence the jacket." They made their way to the elevator, which was a bit of a tight fit. "Christ, what the hell is the time?"

"I think it's 7:50, or somewhere around there." Patriot said, looking at his watch.

Ron sighed. "Fuck, my brain's still working on EST," he groaned. "Then again, when you've lived in one part of the world your entire life..."

"Ditto," Jordan said, looking at his own watch "Now I gotta reset this thing..."

"I always try to reset my watch while on the plane," Takeshi remarked as they arrived on the ground floor and the doors opened. Makes it a bit… easier…" he trailed off as he took two steps out of the elevator before coming to a stop, staring at a woman who looked _**very**_ familiar.

Ron looked at Takeshi. "Uh, what are you looking at, Takeshi?"

"No way…" he breathed. "It can't be… Shion?"

Indeed, the woman he was looking at was almost perfectly identical to Shion Uzuki, the main protagonist of the Xenosaga video games and the love interest to Takeshi's character in 'Mobile Suit Gundam Xenosaga'. Same long brown hair, same green eyes, wearing glasses, looking almost identical! She was standing at the front desk of the lobby, talking to the receptionist about something.

Ron had seen and played a little of the game as well, and blinked when he looked at her. Of course, he shrugged it off: everyone looked like someone somewhere. "Takeshi, we've got things to do, my friend," he muttered.

Takeshi shook his head to clear it. He knew that while the woman looked like Shion Uzuki, the odds that she actually _**was**_ Shion Uzuki were astronomically low. "Yeah, I know," he said. "It's just, the resemblance is uncanny… and I have such a crush on the character she resembles…"

Ron helped steer Takeshi toward their destination. "We have better things to worry about," he said. "And while she DOES look like her, it's not. If I ran into someone who looked like one of my favorite characters, I'd react the same way for a few seconds. But unless you've forgotten last night already..."

Takeshi finally managed to get his shock under control. "I know, I know… we have bigger problems to worry about," he said.

"Yeah," Jordan said, glancing back. "Still kinda freaky..." he then chuckled a bit as he nudged Takeshi's shoulder. "It'd be even crazier if she had a Samurai for a brother 13 years older than her, eh?"

However, before Takeshi could form a reply, they stepped into the Gunpla arena, just as they heard someone shout out, "You're just useless! Alright? You get it now? You're just going to make us lose!"

This caused the others to blink before they decided to investigate, as they saw a small group of seven people, standing near the holographic simulator of the arena. The one who was shouting was a young man who looked to be in his late teens or maybe early twenties with short military crew cut black hair and Hazel colored eyes, standing at 6'1" wearing what looked to be the normal suit that Heero Yui used during the first episode of Gundam Wing.

Next to him was who appeared to be the eldest of the group, a man who looked to be in his thirties with short brown hair, and blue eyes standing at 6'2" wearing the plain white and grey version of a Celestial Being normal suit. The man was currently shaking his head while pinching the bridge of his nose.

After him were two others who appeared to be in their twenties, one was a young man with spiked ginger blond hair, and green eyes, and another who seemed to be about the same age, only with more blond hair and brown eyes, both of whom were wearing the same CB normal suit as the older man.

Next was the only other woman of the group, who looked to be of Mexican Descent with long shoulder length black hair tied up into a low ponytail and brown eyes, wearing a pink ZAFT Normal suit similar to the one Lacus wore when she piloted the Infinite Justice. She was currently glaring at the other man who was glaring at the little girl.

After them was a man who appeared to be about the same age as the other man in his 30's, only with more asian features with long shoulder length black hair and green eyes, standing at 6'0". He appeared to be wearing a black version of the CB Normal Suit, similar to the one Setsuna F. Seiei wore during the first episode of Gundam 00 Season 2. When Takeshi looked at him, he did a double-take as he looked almost _exactly _like Jin Uzuki from Xenosaga!

And finally, standing before him, and apparently the one being yelled at, was a younger girl who couldn't be any older than 14 standing at 5'4" with short neck length pink hair, and amber colored eyes wearing a pink version of a Celestial Being normal suit, she obviously didn't like being yelled at, and was trembling a bit at the glare that the older man was giving her. And given that the Shion and Jin Uzuki lookalikes had gotten him thinking about characters from Xenosaga, Takeshi realized that the girl was a dead ringer for MOMO Mizrahi.

While Ron hated kids, this was taking it too far. Not even HE yelled at younger pilots, unless he was fighting them. "HEY!" He shouted as he dropped his case and bookbag, then walked over to them. "Unless you've got a DAMN good reason to be yelling, I suggest you shut the hell up!"

The man stopped, then looked at Ron. "Butt out!" he snapped. "This doesn't concern you, so there's no reason-"

"Look, buddy, I am a hair's breath from knocking you on your ass!" Ron snarled. "There is NO reason, none at all, that you should be yelling at her!"

"I have _every _reason," the man growled. "She's useless, and she's been hampering my progress ever since she joined! She always gets shot down, she always gets in the way, and she _always _has the most pathetic excuses!"

"That doesn't mean you have the right to yell at her, Leonidas!" the spanish-looking woman shot out. "Miho's still new to Gunpla Battles!"

Steven's eyes hardened and his hand clenched around the plane model in his pocket. "What you said… That's just wrong!" he snarled. "Everyone has a weakness, but just to attack them because of it? You make me sick!"

The man 'Leonidas' just glared at Steven. "I will _not _let her incompetence cost me my Championship!" he shouted. "I did not just come to America and make this team just for her to ruin all of my work!"

"You think so? Is that all it comes down to?" Steven growled. "You make me wanna slug you!"

"Dude, calm the fuck down!" Patriot said. "Let's just all calm down here, and tell us what happened."

"Miho's only got a few months of experience as a Gunpla Fighter," the older man said with a sigh. "She joined the team about a month ago, and she's had some… problems."

"She's just inexperienced, cut her some slack Achilles!" Said the ginger blond man to Leonidas, "It's not like she's done something ungodly unforgivable!"

"_You _stay out of this!" Leonidas said. "I'm doing this team a favor! Not only do her piloting skills suck, but her Gunpla is just flat out deplorable!"

"Nya-chan's not that bad…" Miho whispered, as Jordan glanced at her and saw what looked like a rather cat-shaped Gunpla in her hands, causing him to blink.

"Hey… you took an Acguy and remodeled its exterior, didn't you?" He said, causing several of the others to blink, especially Miho, who looked surprised. "Like the Beargguy? That's actually pretty impressive! What ya call it?"

Still surprised, Miho stuttered a bit before answering, "N-Nyagguy…" she said. "I… I made it myself..."

"Then you're a great MS artist, Miho," Jordan said with a smile, "You'd probably win in a Gunpla art competition if you entered it."

Miho seemed to blush slightly at the praise, scratching the back of her head "T-Thank you… uhh?" She said, "W-What was your name again?"

Jordan blinked before he chuckled a bit "Ah, right. Sorry," he said pointing to himself, "Name's Jordan Tackett, though some of my friends call me by my nickname Jorn."

"Drew Cobb," Patriot said with a smile "Though my friends call me D.J, or Patriot."

"Steven Krane," Steven said, nodding with his own smile, while still giving Leonidas a glare. "Nice to meet you, Miho was it?"

"Ronald Peter Albert Pinkerton. Call me Ron, though."

"Tom Johnston," Ryu said with a short two-finger salute. "Pleasure."

"Takeshi Yamato," Takeshi introduced. "I definitely like the work you did on that thing." He paused, wondering if he should comment on how much Miho looked like MOMO.

"Nice to meet you all," The spanish woman said with a small smile. "I'm Sarah Mana, and this is Miho Mizrahl." She then gestured her head over to Leonidas. "That's Achillies Henderson, but he calls himself Leonidas."

"Captain Victor Matthews, at your service," the eldest man said with a nod. "Official leader of Team Absolution. Pleasure to meet you all." He gestured to the two men flanking him. "These here are Tony 'Joker' Rodriguez and Jacob 'Hammer' Sirosky."

The asian man simply smiled a bit and bowed slightly. "I am Urishu Jin," he said. "A pleasure to meet you."

Jordan nodded, before he looked at Jin and his eyes widened in realization. "Ho-ly shit..." he whispered, "Y-You're _the _Jin Urishu! Winner of the World Gunpla Tournament three times in a row!"

Jin let out a small chuckle as he nodded. "Guilty as charged," he said. "Though please don't spread the word around - I just came out of retirement, I don't want to already be swamped with autograph signers."

"You're coming out of Retirement?" Jordan asked, surprised. "Really? Why? I thought you said you retired from official Gunpla tournaments."

"At first, yes," Jin said. "However my younger sister recently became a Gunpla Fighter, and I thought by helping her out in the Tournament, as well as acting as a bit of a challenge for her in the Tournament would help her become a better pilot."

Ron returned his gaze to Leonidas. "Look, she's inexperienced: you should be covering her, teaching her how to do this, not berating her!" he said. "Doing what you're doing means you're both an idiot AND a complete ass! If I were allowed, I'd deck your ass before breaking a few bones!"

This did NOT please the man. "You want to test me?!" He growled.

"Well, the fact that you're making a scene doesn't help your case." Ron said, as Leonidas punched him in the gut, but Ron still had enough fat around his stomach to cushion the blow.

And Ron DID weigh 260 pounds. "Mistake." Ron growled as he kneed him in the balls, then punched him in the face. "Hope you guys don't mind if I teach him a lesson?"

Victor shrugged "Feel free," he muttered, "He's a little too arrogant for his own good - though I don't think the Hotel staff will like it if we started a fist fight."

"Then perhaps we can settle this in a more orderly way?" A new voice said, and the others turned and saw the woman who looked disturbingly like Shion walked into the Arena. "Leo, what did I tell you about berating Miho-chan like that?"

"She needs to learn a lesson!" Leonidas snapped from his position on the floor. "Either she gets better, or she's out of the damn team!"

Ron, getting tired of the idiot, flipped him onto his back, mimicking a scene from _Battlestar Galactica_: more specifically, a deleted scene where Tigh and Adama first meet. Mostly the unique chokehold Tigh used on a drunk idiot, as Ron grabbed his left arm and turned his head painfully to the right. "Ever watch _Battlestar Galactica_?" Ron asked, "Well, this ain't going to end well if you don't SHUT THE FUCK UP in the next 30 seconds!"

"Ron, let him go!" Takeshi warned, as Ron looked at him before he released the idiot. He then looked at the woman who looked so much like his Shion that he had to force himself to not stare. "Sorry about that," he said. "I agree that berating your friend is wrong, but Ron can get a bit too physical for his own good."

"Cockbite was asking for it and you KNOW it! Besides, I hate bullies."

The woman sighed, but nodded. "It's alright, I can understand," she said, watching as Leonidas get back to his feet. "Leo's just… strict and competitive. His last Gunpla Tournament didn't exactly end very well..." She then smiled a bit. "By the way, my name's Shion Urishu, nice to meet you."

"T-Takeshi Yamato," Takeshi replied with a slight stutter. "N-nice to meet you, too." '_Holy cow, not only does she _**look**_ like Shion Uzuki, she shares her first name, and even _**sounds**_ like her, too!_' He was having more and more trouble keeping from staring with each passing second.

Shion smiled a bit. '_Hmm, he seems pretty nice,_' she thought. '_He seems kind and polite… and his eyes look so..._' she blinked a bit before mentally shaking her head. '_Whoa Shion, where was _that _thought going? You just met this guy!_'

'_She's like a real-life version of my Shion…_' Takeshi thought, finally losing the battle to keep from staring at her. '_I know she isn't the same Shion Uzuki I had a crush on… but… who knows where things might lead…_'

However, Jordan glanced at Takeshi and Shion, and saw the two were staring at one another, and couldn't help but smirk a bit. '_Someone's got a crush,_' he thought. '_This should be interesting…_'

Ron walked back over to his bookbag and case, picking both up. "Well, don't expect me to just stand aside and let him continue bullying her." He said, "And next time, I won't be so...nice."

"Define nice, Mr. Pinkerton." Leonidas asked.

"I weigh 260 pounds." He said, "And I can use my weight rather creatively." And that was something none of them wanted to think about. "Still, my team and I have things to do, so unless you would like to join us in a training exercise, we'll be going."

Leonidas was about to retort, before he paused and smirked. "Well, you certainly look tough," he said. "But I bet you're a deplorable pilot of Gunpla."

Ryu snorted. "Yeah, right," he said, "Ron's a contender for the Championship, same as Patriot, Takeshi, Jorn, and Steven here, and so am I. You don't know who you're messing with."

"And neither do you," Leonidas said still smirking. "I am Achillies Leonidas Henderson, winner of the Greek Gunpla Championship, and semi-finalist of the Gunpla Europe Tournament. Like you could beat me."

"Is that a challenge?" Patriot asked with his arms crossed, smirking. "Because if it is, just go out and say it."

"Gladly," Leonidas said as he stepped forward. "How about a challenge - Miho will be on your team, and if you can still win with _her _on your team… then you might be right about her. But if you lose… not only do we kick her out, _you _need to be stuck with her during the tournament!"

"Sounds good to me," Jordan said with narrowed eyes. "Though you'd best be ready to eat your own words, buddy."

"We'll see," Leonidas said as he turned and walked towards Matthews. "Get the Absolutionready. We're kicking their asses."

Matthews just sighed, but nodded as he and their team headed to the Gunpla area to set up their respective Gunpla on the sets. Miho glanced back at Jordan and the others with a bowed head "Sorry I got you dragged into this..." she whispered.

"Don't blame yourself, Miho-chan," Jordan said with a smile. "Achilles is just an ass, its not your fault he doesn't see your potential. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do in a fight!" He then looked back at where Takeshi and Shion were _still _staring at each other, trying to talk to one another. "Yo! Takeshi!" He shouted, snapping both of them out of their staring. "Come on, we've got ourselves a team deathmatch going!"

Takeshi shook his head to clear it, before looking back over at Jordan. "Okay, I'll be right there," he said, before turning back to Shion. "Umm… after we're done with the match…" he began, blushing a bit, "would you… be willing to hang out for a bit?"

"Umm… sure…" she replied, blushing as well, before they both headed to their respective teams, which were gathering on opposite ends of the arena.

Ron chuckled as he looked at Miho. "Don't worry, kid," he said. "I'll keep you covered at all times. Mind if I see that thing after the fight? I might be able to fit it with something that could help." While the FlexArms system could be fit to any MS, it had one drawback: the MS had to be able to hold the weapons. The Acguy (and every MS developed from it) had stub hands. The O from _Zeta _then came to mind: if he could fit Miho's MS with hidden subarms, then the son of a bitch would regret everything he said about her.

Miho blinked a bit before she nodded. "S-Sure," she said, nodding. "If it helps Nya-chan out for the tournament…"

"That asshole needs to learn that it isn't high performance that wins a fight," Ron said. "It's teamwork. And if you can't work together, you will lose every time. Time to teach the bastard that lesson." Ron looked at Jordan and the others. "Right guys?"

"Hell yeah!" Jordan said with a fist pump. "Let's show that prick who's boss!" The others quickly shouted their own shouts of approval.

A few minutes later, Jordan and the others soon found themselves stepping over to the cockpit control areas over the Gunpla Arena, each standing over the start feature as they activated the arena. "_Please set your GP base._" The Automated voice said, as Jordan placed down his RGX-78-0 Strike Zero Gundam and all of its Striker Packs and equipment into the GP base that identified them. He waited a few moments for the others to do the same before the voice returned "_Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal._" Moments passed as the blue and white Plavsky Particles dispersed over the arena and around them, as the once flat area below them soon transformed into the scenery and imagery of the interior of an Island 3 type Colony. "_Field 6: Colony selected._"

Holograms soon surrounded them, as they each found themselves inside the cockpits of their respective Mobile Suits, and in Jordan's case he quickly selected the Noir Striker Pack for his Strike Zero. Jordan sat down as he felt the controls of his Gundam with a smirk, watching the counter go down from 1, to zero. "_Battle Start!_"

"Jordan Tackett, Zero Strike Gundam, Let's Rock and Roll!"

"Takeshi Yamato, Tempest Gundam, _**IKU ZE!**_"

"Tom Johnston, Gundam Vidar, Targeted and Firing!"

"Ronald Pinkerton, Hybrid Destiny, ready to engage."

"DJ Cobb, Gundam Unicorn Phenex, heading out!"

"Steven Krane, Raiser X, Let's do this!"

"M-Miho Mizrahl, Nyagguy, Launching!"

One by one, each of them launched from the catapults set by the Plavsky Particles, and each of them soon found themselves in the center of the massive city within the colony.

Jordan sighed a bit as he smiled, keying the radio. "Jorn here, everyone report in," he said.

"_Takeshi here, Tempest is ready to go,_" Takeshi replied. "_Let's teach that Leonidas guy a lesson._"

"_Ron here._" Ron said, "_I'll act as cover for Miho and as our EWACS, providing information as we go._"

"_Patriot here, so far so good in the Unicorn,_" D.J said. "_Nothing seems out of place yet - but let's get ready to kick his ass!_"

"_Ryu here, all systems are green._" Tom said, "_Nothing out of the ordinary, so let's kick some ass already!_"

"_Steven here, Raiser X is good to go,_" Steven said. "_Now let's get going!_"

"_Umm… M-Miho here,_" the last team member said. "_Everything is Okay so far… I guess._"

"_You have a confidence problem, kid,_" Ron said. "_Relax: we're covering you._"

"_R-Right, sorry,_" Miho said, and Jordan just smiled and shook his head.

"Alright everyone, form up," he said. "We gotta find the others, so we need to find them-" however, before he could finish the sentence, warning alarms went off, and on instinct he flew his Strike Zero to the right just in time to avoid a massive beam of red and white energy. "WHOA SHIT!"

"_You alright, Jordan?_" Steven asked.

"Yeah," Jordan said as he looked at the destruction caused, the beam destroying the ground and the building around the impact area. "But where the hell did that..." he followed the blast to the source, and his eyes widened as he groaned. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!"

At the source of the blast, was none other than a large ship that looked to be about 450 Meters long, with a legged and somewhat boxy design flying up in the air of the colony, and in the center of the ship was what appeared to be a large hole that was cooling down from the last attack.

"_Jordan, what is it?_" Ryu asked.

"It's the fucking _Diva!_" Jordan shouted. "Goddamn, they have a scaled version of the _Diva_ for Gunpla!"

"_That's not a _Diva_-Class!_" Ron notified, "_Someone modified it! There's too many AA emplacements for it to be a standard, and the cannons aren't the same! Looks like someone's been studying warship design!_"

"_It's… the _Absolution." Miho said a bit meekly. "_C-Captain Matthews made it… Hammer and Tony help him pilot it. The others pilot some of its Mobile Suits, but Leonidas is in charge of them all._"

Jordan blinked. "Wait, what do you mean-" he began before the hangar doors to the massive vessel began to open, and moments later Mobile Suits began to launch out. But they were all the same type colored dark brown…

"_Virgo II's!_" Patriot shouted, as Jordan looked to the left and saw his Unicorn Gundam show up next to him. "_Those are WF-02MD Virgo II's from Gundam Wing! They're Mobile Dolls!_"

"_And that's not all,_" Ryu's voice came through. "_Virgo II's… Leo's, Serpents… I'm even seeing a pair of Aries launch. They all must be controlled through an MD system._"

Then they all heard a familiar sound of laughter on the comm. "_Now you see why I am in charge,_" Leonidas said on the comm. "_I have my own army at my command! Not just the others, but machines of my own design!_"

"_That just means you've got an overinflated ego,_" Ron said. "_And unless you've forgotten, dumbass, Mobile Dolls are easy to destroy._"

"_We will see about that!_" Leonidas said, and moments later another MS, this one looking like a modified version of all three Tallgeese models merged into one colored Brown and Tan, launched from the _Absolution,_ soon followed by a Black and Silver version of the Astray Red Frame, a GM Kai in Blue and White colors, and a ZAKU Warrior with a Gunner pack only colored in the Live Concert Version colors.

Ron started laughing at the Tallgeese, confusing all. "_What the hell are you laughing at?!_" Leonidas demanded.

"_The Tallgeese, asshat!_" he said. "_Sure, it's fast, but you've got one MAJOR drawback!_"

"_And what would that be?_"

"_To be so fast, you've got almost ZERO armor!_" That was a universal weakness that nothing could resolve: armor meant weight. Weight meant speed reduction.

"_Ha! Shows what you know!_" Leonidas shouted as he brought out what appeared to be the Tallgeese III's Mega Beam launcher from Endless Waltz. "_Tallgeese Spartan is armored with Gundanium Alloy!_"

"_Still thin as all fuck, dumbass,_"Ron said. "_You can't expect me not to point that out._"

"Let's just start fighting here, alright?" Jordan asked with a sigh as he brought out one of his unit's Shorty beam rifles, and opened fire at the incoming Mobile Dolls, which quickly began opening fire right back at him.

"_Stay close, Miho,_" Ron launched out his Super DRAGOONs, using them to keep the enemy off balance. It seemed to be working.

Takeshi charged forward at the Mobile Dolls, his GN Sword XI out in blade mode and already in action as it carved through first one Virgo II, then another, and then an Aries, the Quantum Harmonic Oscillators in the blade combined with the GN Condenser material which allowed it to heat up to 7000 degrees Kelvin allowing it to slice through even Gundanium Alloy like butter. All this just proved Ron's comment that Mobile Dolls SUCKED for the most part.

However, the Mobile Dolls still had a few advantages, especially for the Virgo II's that were equipped with Planet Defensors which were used to their full effect to block incoming fire from them, from beams to projectiles. Not to mention that since they did not have the same limitations as human pilots do, they can move a bit faster than most Mass Produced MS. However this was a moot point since most of the machines they were fighting were Highly Customized Mobile Suits and Gundams.

Jordan arced his Strike Zero through the streets of the colony, currently facing a force of two Leo's and a Serpent, firing their respective 105mm Rifles and in the Serpent's case its double Gatling gun. However he weaved through the fire, what shots did make it through simply hit his Trans-PS armor with little to no damage. He brought out both of his Shorty Beam Rifles, and aimed at the first two Leo's, and with perfect accuracy he fired, hitting them in their torso reactors thus resulting in their explosions.

The Serpent however then activated its set of missile launchers as it launched its full payload of missiles at him. Jordan stopped the Strike Zero, and flew up as the missiles followed him, he twisted his mobile suit around, and unleashed his 60mm CIWS upon the missiles, quickly destroying them, and while in a free fall he once again raised his Shorty rifles, and fired at the Serpent, destroying it.

Ron's Super DRAGOONs and his Full Burst attacks also wore down the enemy, making it easier for them to pick off the MDs. "_ARGH! THAT'S IT!_" Leonidas cursed "_NOW I MEAN BUSINESS!_" The Tallgeese Spartan charged in, ignoring all but Ron's Hybrid Destiny. The Greek could not understand why Ron named it so, as it looked like a normal Strike Freedom. "_Your DRAGOONs won't help you up close!_"

"You really ARE an idiot." Ron said shaking his head. "In this case, Sun Tzu was right."

"_What-_"

"All warfare..." Ron said as he holstered his MK-21Ks and pulled out a surprise for the idiot as he quoted the opening line in the _Art of War_. "Is based on deception!" Leonidas was certainly shocked when Ron hacked off his Tallgeese's right arm (and the mega launcher) with the Destiny's Arondight anti-ship sword.

"_Damn you, Pinkerton!_" He shouted as the Hybrid Destiny kicked the Tallgeese back, then took the mega launcher. _"You can't do that! Unless-_"

"FlexArms, bitch!" Ron shouted with a smirk "And guess who created it?!" The Spartan drew a beam saber, attempting to cut off an arm like Ron, but the Hybrid Destiny fired it's chest mounted beam cannon, forcing Leonidas to back off. "So, Leo, there a reason you chose the King of Sparta for your nickname?" Ron asked. "Or is that a hint that you don't like Greece?"

"_WHAT?!_"

"Well, historically, Sparta DID join forces with the Persians a century after Thermopylae." Say what you will about Ron, he DID know how to make people angry. "_DIE!_" And angry people always made mistakes. And GOD, was Leonidas making a hell of a mistake.

Meanwhile, Takeshi had run into the GM Kai, which he learned to his surprise was piloted by Shion! And while he wanted to win the match, he didn't want to completely overwhelm her, which was a very real possibility given how greatly the Tempest outclassed the GM Kai. So, rather than go all-out, Takeshi had stored the GN-Sword XI and drawn a Beam Saber instead, and was doing his best to avoid one-shotting her Gunpla.

Steven on the other hand was dodging fire from multiple MDs, his firepower proving to be quite formidable. He spun around and fired off his GN machine gun at a bunch of them, wiping out a group. "You think you can keep pace with me?!" he shouted. He gunned it and his Verniers lit up, his machine becoming just a blur as he fired repeatedly. "There's a reason why my machine is the fastest of the group!" He clenched his fists on the controls of his machine and he shoved the throttles forward to max. His eyes flashed as he let loose a battle cry with his heart and soul. His machine was just a blur as he cut and slashed with the GN Swords at any MDs that got close to him. The GN particles spilling from the GN Drive danced about, blinding the radar of the machines he was fighting against. The MDs opened fire on him as he dodged and swerved, the speed of his reaction time surprising the rest of the group. Yet that wasn't even half the start of what he could do with his machine. He let loose a barrage of fire from his machine gun a second time, this time gritting his teeth as one of the MDs tried to sneak up with three others. "Nice try!" he shouted.

He spun his machine around and activated TRANS-AM, the Gundam now glowing bright red as he sped away, his machine now barely visible. But he wasn't about to hold back. The sheer numbers would wear down most other fighters, but not them. Not as long as Steven had an edge, and that edge was about to be triggered.

"Time to kick it up a notch!" he roared. "TRANS-AM… PLUS!"

As soon as he said those words, The Raiser X flashed from red to bright blue, vanishing from sight. That alone threw the opposing team off guard.

Meanwhile, as Jordan was still fighting Mobile Doll after Mobile Doll, he was beginning to wonder where the hell they kept coming from. "What the hell is this," he asked no one in particular. "Horde Mode from Gears of War or something? They just never fucking stop!" However suddenly his alarm went off, and so did his instincts as he drew his MR-Q10 "Fragarach 3" beam blade just in time to avoid a strike from a Gebera Straight katana sword, wielded by the black and silver Astray.

"_Impressive,_" Jin's voice came though the comm causing Jordan to blink. "_You detected my machine. You have good instincts._"

Jordan chuckled a bit sheepishly. "Well, I've had a few years of practice," he said, before he grinned. "I've always wanted to take one a World Champion."

Jin chuckled a bit, himself. "_Then, let us see what you can do!_" Jin said as the two began their duel.

Ryu grunted slightly as he had activated the Vidar's beam sabers and deflected a downward strike of the pink colored ZAKU Warrior's Beam Tomahawk, their respective blades clashed for a few moments before Ryu broke off, backing up as he whipped out his beam SMG and opened fire on the ZAKU. However the ZAKU quickly raised her shoulder shield which apparently was anti-beam coated as it absorbed the beams easily enough before she darted her MS down another roadway.

Ryu moved to pursue, however he cursed as he was forced to dodge up as a beam of red energy passed through the area where he would of been moments before, as the ZAKU fired off its M1500 "Orthros" beam cannon. She readjusted her aim as she fired another shot, but Tom quickly darted back down to the ground to avoid the shots. "You know, you're actually pretty good," he said.

"_Thanks,_" Sarah's voice said. "_Still far from being the best though I guess. I've got a lot to learn still._"

"But you have skills," Tom acknowledged with a nod as he prepared his beam bayonet. "And that's something to be proud of." He smirked a bit. "Looking forward to when we fight in the Tournament itself."

"_As am I,_" Sarah said as the two rounded their respective corners and once again engaged into close quarters combat.

Back with Ron, his fight with Leonidas was reaching its' end. The Greek was too angry to focus on anyone BUT Ron. A mistake, as Ron smirked. "Miho, NOW!" He shouted, as Miho's Nyagguy appeared from around a corner, raising up its hand-mounted beam cannons and fired, hitting the Tallgeese in the head, taking the thing off. This was the turning point for one, simple reason. The Tallgeese's head contained the antenna needed to control the Mobile Dolls. No head and they shut down. And they did. "_You little bitch!_" Leonidas shouted.

"Now, now, don't be a sore loser." Ron said as he pulled out the M2000GX multi-phase cannon, pointing it at the Tallgeese's cockpit. "You got outflanked. Nothing to be ashamed of. Of course, now you owe Miho an apology. I suggest doing so quickly. I don't want to destroy your machine."

Leonidas was silent for a moment, before he started to chuckle, before he started laughing, causing Ron to raise an eyebrow, before he heard Miho scream in surprise causing him to look up as a Leo appeared behind her, and attacked. However Miho fell back, missing its beam saber swipe, and in a panic fired her beam cannons again hitting the Leo, destroying it.

"What the..." Ron muttered.

"_I have a back-up control system!_" Leonidas said, still laughing, "_You think I risk everything on just losing my Tallgeese's head? You're more of an idiot than I give you credit for. And its not even on my Mobile Suits!_"

"Easily solved." Ron chuckled as Leonidas realized he made a mistake as Ron figured out the only place that the backup could've been. "Boys, we've got a carrier to take out!"

Steven's machine seemed to appear out of nowhere, GN machine gun held at the ready. "_Leave that to me!_" he said. He turned and in a flash of GN particles, was gone. Drew was stunned by the sheer speed the GN Raiser X possessed. No machine could have that kind of speed! It just wasn't possible… was it?

"Damn!" was his first immediate response. "That little suit sure is a speed demon."

Steven's voice echoed over the comm. "_Told ya so!_" he said. The machine appeared in front of the carrier, using its incredible speed to weave and dodge around the blasts that fired from the guns. He fired off his machine gun, taking out a good number before vanishing and reappearing elsewhere. "_And some assistance would be appreciated!_" he added.

Drew could only grin. "Ask and you shall receive!"

Steven's machine reappeared and aimed its left arm at the ship, firing off the GN particle cannon installed into the shield, only to halt the attack and pulling the shield up in front of the chest. "_DAMN!_" he swore as the guns fired on him, keeping him on the defensive. As a few more guns fired at his machine's legs, he gritted his teeth and engaged the speed once more, vanishing just before he got hit. He reappeared beside Patriot a moment later. "_This guy is good!_" he said.

"Yeah, he's like Amuro Ray," he said as his Unicorn Gundam Phenex drew one of the beam sabers from it left arm. "But the original was at least THREE times better than him!" He said and went on the attack towards the carrier, the machine guns firing on him which a few he blocked with his shield.

On the bridge of the _Absolution_, Victor saw the Gundam Unicorn Phenex as it headed toward them at high speed. "Oh, shit! Power up the main cannon! Not even a Gundam can survive a photon blaster shot!"

This was a mistake, though no one knew it at the time. Inside the Phenex's cockpit, warning alarms went off, and then the one thing Drew didn't expect to happen happened. The Unicorn Phenex activated its' Newtype Destroyer mode. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"_Drew, what's going on?!_" Ron said, "_You're pulling a fucking Nu Gundam there! Damn it, respond!_" Drew heard Ron's voice, and the panicking voices of all the pilots, friend and foe. "_All units, break off attacks! For the love of Jesus, Izanagi and Thor, BREAK OFF! Pull the plug on the match! I DO NOT LIKE THIS!_"

"_I've got a _**really**_ bad feeling about this..._" Takeshi remarked over the comms, he and Shion having stopped their fight as soon as the Phenex had started going NT-D.

Jordan and Jin had completely stopped their match, as they looked up at Drew in shock and surprise, as surrounding the Unicorn Phenex was an aura of green and yellow light, similar to GN particles, however it much more reminded them of the infamous Psycho-field from _Char's Counterattac_k. "What the… hell?" Jordan whispered.

However, apparently the _Absolution _couldn't stop firing, as it sent out a blast of Photon Energy blasted out of the vessel, and hit the Unicorn Phenex dead on. And that was when everything went to hell as sparks flew and the Psycho-field began acting crazy blasting across the field in a series of pulses, a small light emanating from the Gundam, which began to get brighter and brighter.

All of a sudden, Takeshi could _feel_ something, some sort of… presence emanating from the Phenex. '_Is this… a Newtype reaction?_' he thought, surprised. '_But… how could that be possible?_' And he was not the only one, as one by one the others began to feel the same sensation.

"Everyone hang onto something!" Ron shouted, "I think this is about to get REALLY fucking weird!"

"_Really, Pinkerton?_!" Leonidas shouted. "_Shit like this isn't possible in a match! There are limiters to keep a Psycofield from being formed! It's a goddamn Deux ex Machina!_"

"_I'm surprised you even know what that means,_" Ron said, and Leonidas screamed in outrage at the amused Canadian pilot.

"Patriot!" Ryu shouted. "Patriot, Drew if you can hear me shut it off! Turn the NT-D off!"

"_I… I can't!_" D.J said panicking "_Everything's flashing! I-_" Suddenly, in a brilliant flash of light, the Gundam Phenex was engulfed in a ball of light which quickly began to expand almost like a nuclear explosion, the others were unable to move from the sight, as one by one their units were absorbed… and suddenly everything went blank for them all.

* * *

><p><strong>117Jorn: And BOOM! Finally the first chapter of Gundam Build Fighter: REvolution is finished! And Ho-ly shit this thing is almost 23,000 words long!<strong>

**Ron the True Fan: And all hell is about to break loose. How? Well, that's for Jorn to tell us and you to find out.**

**Takeshi Yamato: I will say however that this is definitely going to be an interesting story. And there's going to be quite a bit going on.**

**Titanic X: Yeah! I can't wait for what happens in the next chapter! :D**

**DragonknightRyu: Thank god that's done, now, where's my whisky? **

**Patriot-112: Next time, Ryu. So Jorn, what's in the next chapter? **

**117Jorn: Well, let's just say when we all come too, we're gonna have one hell of a surprise. But anyways, that's enough for now, before we go, here are some of the Mecha seen here today! **

* * *

><p><strong>Gunpla Mobile Unit:<strong> GAT-01S Stark Strike Dagger

**Unit Type:** Artillery/Assault type mobile suit model

**Builder:** Drew J. Cobb

**Owner:** Drew J. Cobb

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, in 360 Panoramic cockpit in torso

**Real-World Dimensions:** overall height, 18.02 meters

**Weight:** 68.9 metric tons

**Armor Materials:** Lunar Titanium Alloy

**Powerplant:** Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

**Propulsion:** Back vernier thrust engine;

**Equipment and design features: **Although a Artillery type Gunpla, it has extra vernier rockets that allow to keep up with Gundam Gunpla; Unlike it's predecessor, the Strike Dagger, it has _**proper**_EMP shielding; Sensors, range unknown; Flexible Armament System; Modular Component System

**Fixed Armaments: **4 x beam saber, two mounted in forearms, 2 mounted in shield, hand carried in use; 2 x 60mm CIWS vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x 3-slot hand grenade rack; 2 x M8F-SB2 "Shorty" beam rifles, mounted on thighs, hand carried when in use

**Optional Fixed Armaments: **2 x 3-tube missile launcher

**Optional Armaments: **1 x 57mm high energy beam rifle, w/ grenade launcher; Shield, mounted on either forearm

**Technical and Historical Notes: **Patriot's first brainstorm was inspired when he first saw the GAT-01 Strike Dagger, which he was very disappointed of it's original design, calling it a death trap that no sane pilot would ever pilot. Nevertheless, he liked the base frame design, and believed with a few modifications, it could make the Strike Dagger a more competent opponent in battle.

He then went ahead and gave a basic Strike Dagger more additional weapons, and a more, _**proper**_, EMP shielding, and from the UC era, an Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor. Most of the additional weaponry came from UC MS, more particularly, the RGM-89S Stark Jegan, with it's two 3-tube missile launchers. Of course he went further and added the Strike Noir's Shorty Beam Rifles, which were mounted on the thighs. The cockpit was also redesigned with the UC panoramic cockpit. Patriot then decided to add the recently released, Flexible Armament System, and Modular Component System, with the former allowing him to scavenged weapons off the battlefield, and the latter to replace damaged parts with any other suit's including his own. When it was finished he named the Mobile Suit: GAT-01S Stark Strike Dagger. His friends gave it the nickname SS Dagger, because of the "Stark Strike" in it's name, which made Patriot infuriated because it made it sound like he was a Nazi. Eventually the Stark Strike Dagger was then regulated as a back up as Patriot took up the GAT-(GF)-04X10 Freedom Windam and the Gundam Unicorn Phenex..

**Appearance: **Based on the GAT-01 Strike Dagger, fitted with Equipment from the Stark Jegan

**Colors: **Black torso, feet, and head. Brown limbs and faceplate. Green eye visor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunpla Mobile Unit:<strong> GN-007 Raiser X

**Unit Type:** Long range/flight type Mobile Suit

**Builder:** Steven Krane

**Owner:** Steven Krane

**Accommodations:** Pilot in torso, standard cockpit

**Real-World Dimensions:** height is 14.2 meters, making it one of the smaller Gundams

**Weight:** 55.4 metric tons

**Armor Materials:** Gundanium infused with GN particles

**Power Plant:** GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Verniers

**Equipment and design features: **The Raiser X is built for two things: speed and agility, but with the GN Drive, it has an incredible amount of power, but Steven doesn't rely on that too much. Trans Am is one of his last resort moves, using it only if there is no other option. The particle output with his GN Drive is more than enough for him to blind and jam enemy sensors. Also possesses a state of the art AMBAC system, allowing him to use his incredible reaction time without tearing the Gundam apart.

**Fixed Armaments: **GN Particle cannon mounted in shield on left arm, GN beam machine gun, GN Swords for close quarters, and particle missile launchers

**Optional Fixed Armaments: **Can be equipped with a secondary set of wings for increased speed, but due to the stress placed on the machine, this is rarely used. The secondary wings are also armed with GN beam vulcan guns, one on each wing

**Optional Armaments: **GN Beam Rifle hand carried in use

**Technical and Historical Notes: **The Raiser X was built for two things only: speed and agility. As such, it has weaker hydraulics than a normal Gundam, is lighter in weight, and is lighter in its armor thickness, but the Gundanium/GN particle combo is enough to make it as strong as a normal machine's armor. Also Raiser X is smaller, so it can be hard to spot if the terrain favors Steven's battles. The machine was designed and built by Steven for his first tournament, and he managed to win due to his incredible reflexes. Raiser was built with that in mind, so he could use his reaction time without destroying his own Gunpla.

He can also transform his machine into a fighter jet-like form with the GN Particle cannon secreted in the top, the swords attached to the wings, and the guns attached to the front of the nose while the missile launcher is latched onto the bottom, able to pop open and release its payload.

Another thing that Steven discovered about his Gunpla is that if the GN Particles aren't released, they can trigger Trans Am when the particle output reaches Overmax. Using this, he created a new type of Trans Am he dubbed Trans Am Plus, the successor to regular Trans Am. When this is activated, his machine glows blue and is almost impossible to hit because of the intense speed. This speed makes it seem like his machine can teleport, but in reality it is just an illusion generated by the GN particles. But like Trans Am, he hardly uses it due to the stress it puts on his machine. This is his desperation mode, forced to use it when all other options have run out.

**Appearance: **Has the body and design of 00 Raiser, but with head of a Murasame and wings of a Murasame.

**Colors: **White majority, blue torso, green stripes on wings and blue feet bottoms with black hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunpla Mobile Unit:<strong> RGX-78-0 Zero Strike Gundam

**Unit Type:** General Purpose Heavy Assault Mobile Suit

**Builder:** Jordan Tackett

**Owner:** Jordan Tackett

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, in Panoramic Linear cockpit in torso with Core Block System using FF-X7 Core Fighter;

**Real-World Dimensions:** 18.5 Meters

**Standard Weight:** 62.5 Metric Tons

**Armor Materials:** Trans-Phase Shift armor reinforced with Luna Titanium Alloy;

**PowerPlant:** Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor, power output 1380 kW

**Propulsion:**

**Equipment and design features:** Core Block System; Hardpoint for docking with G-Fighter; "Learning Computer" System; Magnetic Coating; Re-Entry Coolant System; Hard Point for Striker Packs;

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 60mm CIWS Vulcan Gun, fire-linked in head; 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted behind shoulders on backpack, hand-carried when in use; 2 x M8F-SB2 "Shorty" Beam Rifle, mounted on hips, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Fixed Armaments:**

(AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker Pack;): Aile Flight Pack

(AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker Pack): 2 x "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchors, attached to forearms; 2 x "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerangs, attached on shoulders, hand-carried when in use; 2 x "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 Meter anti-ship sword, mounted on back, hand-carried when in use;

(AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker Pack): "Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon; Combo Weapon Pod (120mm Anti-Ship Vulcan; 2 x 350mm Gun Launcher) mounted on right shoulder;

(AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker Pack): 4 x Wire-Guided Gunbarrel Pod (1 x GAU-758S Railgun & 2 x M70AMSAT Missile per pod); M58E4 Gatling Gun;

(AQM/E-X05 Aqua Striker Pack): 2 x 4-Tube Micro-Missile/Torpedo Launcher, mounted on shoulders; 2 x EQS1358 Rocket Anchor, mounted on wrists;

(AQM/E-X06 Sniper Striker Pack): High Density Beam Sniper Rifle, mounted on back, hand-carreid when in use; Mirage Colloid Pack;

(AQM/E-X07 Full Armor Striker Pack) 2 x Dual-Barrel Hand Beam Cannons, mounted on Forearms; 1 x 360mm Beam Bazooka Launcher, mounted over right shoulder;

(AQM/E-X09S Noir Striker Pack): 4 x EQS1358 Rocket Anchor; 2 x MR-Q10 "Fragarash 3" Beam Blade; MAU-M3E32 Twin Linear Gun;

(AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Striker Pack): 4 x Missile Hardpoints for "Drache" Air-to-Surface Missiles, Mk1323 Unguided Rocket Pods, and Mk348 Triple "Wurger" Air-to-Air Missile Pods;

(AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker Pack): 2 x Recoilless Cannon;

**Optional Armaments:** RX-M-SH-008/S-01025 Shield; Beam Javelin; BLASH-XHB-L-03/N-STD 380mm Hyper Bazooka; BOWA-XBR-M-79-07G Beam Rifle w/ 175mm Grenade Launcher; Gundam Hammer; XM404 "Grand Slam" Anti-Ship Sword;

**Technical and Historical Notes:** After Jaden lost his AMATSU Gold Frame during the qualifying match for the national championship, he dedicated much of his time improving and upgrading his only other Gunpla, an RX-78-2 Gundam. He did research on the internet, understanding the limits of Plavsky Particles to allow his Gundam to accomplish other feats. To further improve his Gundam's designs, he used parts and pieces from three other famous Gundams, the GN-000 0 Gundam, and the GAT-X105E Strike E Gundam.

From the 0 Gundam, he borrowed the designs of the 0's Full Armor pack, which gave the RX-78-2 additional armor in E-Carbon which gave him extra protection when the armor is equipped, making a few modifications to the Full Armor as well. And from the Strike E Gundam, he borrowed many of the primary armaments and Striker packs, including the Gunbarrel, Aile, Launcher and Sword Striker packs, along with the infamous Noir Striker pack, and using parts from the RAG-79 Aqua GM and GN-002 Dynames to create two new Striker Packs, a Sniper Type and an Aquatic Warfare type.

With the upgrades he added, along with the new paintjob he gave his new Gundam, he had rechristened the Gundam, into the RGX-78-0 Zero Strike Gundam.

**Appearance:** Looks like the RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam, with the shoulders, hips and back of the GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E

**Colors:** Black with Red Trimming and gold joints, golden V Head crest, can equip the same Full Armor Pack as the 0 Gundam with an extra double-barrel Beam cannon;

* * *

><p><strong>Gunpla Mobile Unit:<strong> ZGMF-X42S/20A Destiny

**Unit Type:** Prototype hybrid assault Mobile Suit

**Builder:** Ronald Pinkerton

**Owner:** Ronald Pinkerton

**Accommodations:** One pilot, in Late-Universal Century-style panoramic cockpit

**Real-World Dimensions:** 18.87 meters in height

**Weight:** 120.4 tons

**Armor Materials:** Titanium and related composites/Variable Phase Shift Armor

**Power Plant:** Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**Propulsion:** same as Strike Freedom

**Equipment and design features: **8 x Super DRAGOONs, 'Wings of Light', Voltaire Lumiere system, Flexible Armament System, otherwise same as Strike Freedom and Destiny

**Fixed Armaments: **2 x 75mm Igelstellung CIWS cannons, same weapons as Strike Freedom and Destiny

**Optional Fixed Armaments: **2 x Balaena plasma beam cannons (from ZGMF-X10A Freedom)

**Optional Armaments: **2 x MA-M21K beam rifles, shield from ZGMF-X09A Justice, any MS handheld weapon taken from downed enemy units

**Technical and Historical Notes: **This is Ron's first real Gunpla, taking advantage of the new modular designs for fan customization. He plans to eventually make a transforming version, like his _THAB _series creation, the ADF-X01A Morgan, but that will require more models than he can currently afford. That also means he can take his enemy's weapons and use them against their users, thanks to the Flexible Weapons System, which he developed for his brother's Blu Duel that allowed him to win the tournament that got him in the nationals in the first place.

Another modification is the use of a late-UC 360-degree cockpit, which gets rid of the traditional Cosmic Era blind spots. The machine is also modular, allowing him to modify it with any existing parts, should he lose them in combat. (Like swapping out the Destiny's left arm for the Unicorn's, or something similar)

**Appearance: **ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom with Destiny's weapons pack

**Colors: **Same as Strike Freedom, but with _Battlestar Galactica_ Colonial seal on left shoulder; seal is colored black, gold and red and reads Battlestar _Galactica_ BSG-75

* * *

><p><strong>Gunpla Mobile Unit:<strong> GN-103 Tempest

**Unit Type:** Seven Swords High-Speed Close-Combat Mobile Suit

**Builder:** Takeshi Yamato

**Owner:** Takeshi Yamato

**Accommodations:** One pilot, in Late-Universal Century-style panoramic cockpit

**Real-World Dimensions:** 18.5 meters

**Weight:** 60.0 tons

**Armor Materials:** Silver Silicide/Delta-Titanium w/ Bonded Compressed Hyperdiamond Lattice/Enhanced Variable Phase Shift Armor

**Power Plant:** GN Drive Mk. IV, mounted on back of torso

**Propulsion: **1 x GN Vernier (Drive-Mounted, 3D Thrust-Vectoring Capable); 8 x GN Thrust II (improved magnetic emission fields, 2x greater direct thrust than standard GN Thrust, mounted on Freedom wings in between feathers)

**Equipment and design features: **Extreme Low-Weight Frame Design; Nano-Fabricated Armor; TRANS-AM System; Omnidirectional GN Field System; 10 x Magnetic Thrust Vectoring Field Emitters (Freedom Wing Feathers); Quantum Psycoframe-Integrated Cockpit Hull

**Fixed Armaments:** 2x Head-Mounted 10mm GN Beam CIWS Guns

**Optional Fixed Armaments: **1x GN Long Blade X (mounted on Right Hip, hand carried in use); 1x GN Short Blade X (mounted on Left Hip, hand carried in use); 2x GN Beam Sabers X (mounted on back of Waist, hand carried in use); 2x GN Beam Boomerangs (mounted in Shoulders, hand carried in use);

**Optional Armaments: **1x Shield (mounted on Left Forearm); 1x GN Sword XI (mounted on Right Forearm, hand carried in use);

**Technical and Historical Notes:** Takeshi's first customized Gunpla, though he had originally designed it with help from a Fanfiction Writer known as Knightmare Gundam of Ni as the first Gundam to appear in his 'Mobile Suit Gundam Xenosaga' series, where it would have come from a universe where all the series except Turn A, Unicorn, AGE, the Gundam 00 Movie, and Victory Gundam had all been combined into a single plot, and two hundred years had passed since the end of the combined war. As such, and combined with the fact that Knightmare Gundam of Ni tended to over-engineer his creations, its performance could possibly be considered on par with a base model 00 Quanta.

The GN Sword was equipped with upgraded materials of the type found in GN Condensers, allowing the blade to heat up to 7000 degrees Kelvin, and had built-in quantum harmonic oscillation mechanisms that cause the edge to vibrate at frequencies escalating into the terahertz range, and also could proceed into imaginary number ranges (allowing it to harm Gnosis, the monsters of the Xenosaga series). The GN Blades, while made of the same materials as the blade, lacked the quantum harmonic oscillators.

The Beam Boomerangs based on the Tempest's shoulders utilize a combination of gravitational lock generators and toroidal magnetic field impellers to travel in an arc to and from the throwing point. Their beam blade densities are actually three times that of the GN Beam Saber Xs' due to the somewhat smaller size of their blades.

The Tempest's cockpit is unique in that its hull is integrated with hundreds of millions of specially designed nanomachines. These nanomachines are designed to detect and analyze the quantum brainwaves generated by the average human, effectively reading the pilots mind. When combined with a pseudo-organic nano-circuitry command and control network, this effectively allows partial mental control over the Gundam, vastly increasing the pilot's reaction time to external stimuli the point of near precognition.

All in all, it is a powerful machine, but its performance will pale in comparison to Takeshi's ultimate machine, the Raging Tempest, which another of his friends said was likely powerful enough to take on a machine from another franchise known as the Ideon.

**Appearance:** Similar to the Gundam Exia, but with GN Sword/Rifle from the Gundam Exia R2, the Sword Strike Gundam's Beam Boomerang Mounts on BOTH Shoulders, the Gundam X's Head Unit, and the Freedom Gundam's wings (minus the Plasma Cannons) on the back in Full Open Mode (the wings bracket the GN Drive).

**Colors:** Dark Blue, with a Black Torso, though the V-Fin is the standard Golden color of most Gundam V-Fins

* * *

><p><strong>Gunpla Mobile Unit:<strong> OZ-00MSSp Tallgeese Spartan

**Unit Type:** Custom General Purpose Mobile Suit

**Builder:** Achilles 'Leonidas' Henderson

**Owner:** Achilles 'Leonidas' Henderson

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso;

**Real-World Dimensions:** 17.4 Meters

**Weight:** 8.8 Metric Tons

**Armor Materials:** Lunar Titanium Alloy

**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

**Equipment and design features:** Sensors, Range Unknown; Mobile Doll Control System

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 60mm Vulcan CIWS, fire-linked in head; Shield, mounted on left forearm; 2 x Beam Sabers, stored in shield, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Fixed Armaments:** Dober Gun, mounted on right shoulder;

**Optional Armaments: **Mega Beam Cannon; GN Lance;

**Technical and Historical Notes: **A simple yet deadly mobile suit designed by Gunpla Builder Achilles Henderson, better known by his nick-name as Leonidas. He created the Tallgeese in the image of the Spartans in which he got his nickname from, using a mixture of the technologies used in all three variants of the Tallgeese, and drawing some inspiration from a better known custom variant of the Tallgeese, the Tallgeese Valkyrie. The Tallgeese Spartan is a dedicated machine of war, the only weapon it has that is not of the After War era is the GN Lance from a GN-XIII. However what truly makes the Tallgeese Spartan special is its built-in Mobile Doll control system, which gives Achilles the ability to control and manipulate an entire squadron of mobile suits, mostly he controls OZ-06MS Leo's, OZ-07AMS Aries, MMS-01 Serpents, and WF-02MD Virgo II's, usually maintaining a squadron of 12 per battle.

**Appearance:** Looks like the OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II, with the OZ-00MS Tallgeese's head and the Tallgeese III's Mega Beam Cannon;

**Colors:** Bronze torso segment and tan colored limbs;

* * *

><p><strong>GunplaMobilee Unit<strong>: FXS-X001 'Vidar'  
><strong>Unit Type<strong>: Experimental Long Ranged DRAGOON Use Mobile Suit  
><strong>Builder:<strong> Tom Johnston

**Owner:** Tom Johnston

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso;

**Real-World Dimensions:** 18.2 Meters

**Weight:** 59.1 Metric Tons;

**Armor Materials:** ***Classified***

**Powerplant**: ***Classified***  
><strong>Equipment and Design Features<strong>: High Powered Sniper Camera, hidden behind V crest; DRAGOON Control System; Phase Shift Armor; Panoramic Cockpit, Aerial and Space Maneuvering Pack (A.S.M.P)  
><strong>Fixed Armament<strong>: 2 x 60mm Vulcan CIWS, Fire-linked in head; 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted in thigh compartments; 4 x Assault Beam DRAGOON units, mounted in A.S.M.P; 2 x Beam Cannon DRAGOON units, mounted in A.S.M.P; 6 x Heat Fang DRAGOON units; Mounted in A.S.M.P  
><strong>Optional Armaments: <strong>Extreme Long Ranged Particle Beam Rifle (Maximum Range: 1000 km); Beam Sub Machine Gun with mounted beam dagger bayonet  
><strong>Appearance<strong>: Looks like the Dynames with scaled down low tech versions of the Freedom's HiMAT wings, colored black with dark red trim. Has the symbol of a howling wolf head on the right shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>117Jorn: And there you have it! All of the first batch of Mecha we've concieved for this chapter! We will be adding a few more in the next chapter! So until then…<strong>

**Everyone: JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Origin

**Chapter 2: The Origin**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Unknown<strong>

**Time/Date: Unknown**

* * *

><p>Jordan groaned a bit as he finally managed to regain consciousness. "Son of a…" he muttered shaking his head which felt as if a Zaku had punched it. "What the fuck happened…"<p>

He finally managed to regain his bearings, as he looked around. He saw that he was still in the cockpit of the Strike Zero, assuming he was still in the hologram. He shook his head. "That was fucking weird…" he said as he looked forward. "A Psycho-field - da fuck?"

He looked outside, and saw he was no longer inside a colony city, but now he was out in open space, nowhere near a colony. However he could see a bright yellow light in the distance, and he didn't need to be a genius to know it was likely the sun. However it was a bit far, and he could see a spherical object in the distance as well, shadowy but if he had to guess he supposed it was earth. "I don't remember us switching Maps…" he muttered as he looked around. "Better get out of the… huh?" He looked for the emergency release button of his Mobile Suit, which would end the simulation on his end. However he found none since it is usually located right next to his seat. "What the? Where is the switch?"

Looking around, he had no luck until he found something… new. It was a yellow and black striped lever which read 'Hatch Release' and then read below that 'Only open in pressurized atmosphere.'

Jordan blinked. '_I don't remember that being there,_' he thought, and he was just about to reach for it when suddenly his radio crackled to life.

"_Jordan? Jordan, do you read?_" a panicked voice said on the comm, who Jordan instantly recognized as Ron's. "_God, can ANYONE hear me?! If you can hear me, do NOT open your cockpit hatch! I nearly got sucked into the vacuum when I opened mine!_"

Steven's voice reached out from the communicator next. "_Ron? Is that you?_" he asked. "_I swear, if this is some kind of a joke, it's not very funny!_"

Jordan blinked as he moved his Mobile Suit around, and saw the X Raiser and Destiny Gundams close by, both of which were already moving. A bit further and he could see the now repaired Tallgeese Spartan still drifting lifeless, and scattered around them he could see the Mobile Suits of Ryu, Takeshi, and all of the others, as well as a few Mobile Doll MS as well, and he could also make out the _Absolution_ a short distance away as well.

"Ron?" Jordan said as he keyed on the Radio. "Ron, you reading me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"_If you think this is a fucking joke, think again!_" Ron shouted. "_I do NOT joke around in dangerous and fucked up situations! We are _literally _in the vacuum of space! Hell, you can feel the lack of gravity!_"

"_OW! Ron's right, everybody… I just banged my head on the cockpit ceiling,_"came Patriot's voice.

"No way," Jordan said shaking his head as he began to unstrap himself from the cockpit. "No way in fucking heeeaaalllooo!" he suddenly began to _float _in mid air as he began to spin a bit. "WHOA, SHIT! HOLY FUCK, YOU'RE RIGHT! "

"_I'll gloat later. We've got bigger problems_."

"_But still… how in the world did this even happen to us?_" Steven asked, finally getting the idea. "_And where are we, anyway?_"

"_No clue where we are,_" Takeshi replied, "_but something tells me that we're nowhere near our home anymore._"

Soon another familiar groan was heard. "_Damn… what the hell did I drink last night…_" Ryu said, "_Stop shouting guys, you're giving me a headache…_"

"Ryu, whatever you do, do NOT open your cockpit!" Jordan warned. "We're in real fucking space right now!"

There was a short pause on the Radio… followed by a loud whooshing sound as Jordan saw Ryu's Gundam open, and closed quickly afterwards. "_FUCKING SHIT!_" Ryu shouted. "_What the actual FUCK?_"

"_The _Portal _Space Corps would say we're in SPACE!_" Ron said. "_Don't open that again._"

Steven's voice came from the radio a minute later. "_Well, at least I still have my plane model…_" he muttered. "_The only good thing, really, as much as it could get in this weird situation._"

"_Still got my bookbag,_" Ron said.

"_You brought that thing in with you?!_" D.J asked.

"_Why wouldn't I? I get bored whenever I'm waiting for idiots to stop shooting at each other and start shooting at _me_._"

"_Still have all of my Gunpla, including both the Raging Tempest and my Unfinished Projects,_" Takeshi remarked. "_I think I'm currently _**in**_ my Tempest Gunpla - I have a hunch that all the Gunpla we were using are now real Mobile Suits._"

"_I still have my Stark Strike Dagger and my other Gunpla model._"

Jordan looked around the cockpit, and was surprised to see his Gunpla Case beside him, he quickly grabbed it and opened it, and saw all of his Gunpla Parts and units were inside. "Same story here," he said. "Still got all my stuff… what the hell..."

"_Same,_" Ryu said. "_My stuff that I brought with me is still here… don't know if that's a good or bad thing._"

"_Perfect Noir's right beside my bag_."

"_That aside, where the hell is Earth?_" Steven shouted. "_We can't just drift here forever!_"

"I think it's over there," Jordan said, pointing his Mobile Suit's hand towards the sun and the sphere. "No way we're getting there with just our suits…"

Suddenly, a new set of groans were heard. "_Mother…_" Leonidas groaned. "_What the hell happened?_"

Steven's MS whirled around, reaching for its guns. "_Leonidas!_" he hissed. "_What are you doing here?_"

"_All units, stand down! All units, stand the fuck down! We've got bigger problems_!"

"Steven, calm the hell down!" Jordan shouted. "Ron's right, we've got bigger problems than that shit right now! Leonidas, whatever the hell you do, do NOT open your damn cockpit! Take off your safety straps and you'll see why!"

There was a few moments of silence, followed by a chain of curses, and then a very surprisingly calm Leonidas said. "_Okay… what the hell is going on?_" he asked.

"_What?_" Sarah said. "_What the… why am I floating?_"

"_R-Ron-san, w-what's going on?_" Miho's near terrified voice said. "_Why is this happening?_"

"_I personally blame the Phenex and that fucking Psycho Field,_" Ron said. "_And your captain for firing that antimatter blast at him! Me and Takeshi KNEW that thing was bad!_"

"_How the hell was Matthews suppose to know THIS shit would happen!_" Leonidas said. "_This has never happened before ever in Gunpla History! There is no way in hell this _could _have happened!_"

"_J-Jin?_" Shion said as her GM Kai began showing signs of life, as did Jin's Astray Black Frame. "_What's going on?_"

"_I don't know, Shion…_" Jin muttered. "_But I don't like this… Matthews! Hammer! Tony? Any of you reading us?_"

Once again, there was a long pause, before finally a response came. "_We're here,_" Matthews said. "_Still alive, but we're all floating around trying to find out what the hell is going on! I doubt this is part of a simulation!_"

"_Matthews, get ready to open the hangar bay doors of the _Absolution, _we're coming in,_" Leonidias said. "_We're bringing the others in with us. Recall all Mobile Dolls as well._"

Steven glared a bit at Leonidas. "Why are you letting us in on your ship?" He asked.

"_I may be competitive, but I am not an idiot or a monster,_" Leonidas said. "_This isn't a game anymore, and I am not leaving you behind - even if you are my enemies in Gunpla… this isn't Gunpla anymore._"

"_This is Pinkerton: I've spotted an O'Neill-Class colony,_" Ron announced. "_Recommend we all head there. Might as well see if this is real or not._"

"What?" Jordan asked, "What are you…" he looked at the direction that Ron's machine was staring, and sure enough in the distance he saw a single Island-3 colony in the distance, its panels twirling around the central cylinder. "Holy shit…"

They heard a sigh as Drew spoke. _"Shit, indeed… well, what Ron said sounds fine to me. But from now on, I'm using the Phenex as a LAST RESORT."_

"_Alright, bays are opening,_" Matthews said, as the _Absolution's _frontal hangar doors began to open. "_Just hurry up and get inside._"

The others quickly agreed, as they began moving their Mobile Suits, and headed towards the _Absolution_ one by one, and the Mobile Dolls began to approach as well as Leonidas retook control of them.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes Later - <em>Absolution <em>Briefing Room**

* * *

><p>Once everyone's machines were safe and secure in the <em>Absolution's<em> hangar bay, and after getting a bit used to Zero Gravity, they moved through the halls of the now real warship, using signs on the wall which guided them all to the area they agreed to meet at: the area designated as the briefing/planning room.

The room was very similar to that of the planning room from the _Ptolemy,_ with a large TV screen on one side of the room, and below them was another larger screen and a few railings. Everyone was gathered around the room, as Tony utilized a computer as he went through a series of images on the screen.

"Okay," Jordan said. "So… will someone explain to me what the FUCK is going on here?"

Ron nodded. "I think the Phenex was more than just a model: it had to be a prototype testing technology for larger production," Ron said, shaking his head. "I guess whoever gave that thing to Patriot realized how dangerous that thing is."

"Meaning?" Steven asked.

"We're not in our Anno Domini universe anymore," Ron said with a tired sigh. "We might be in a _Gundam _timeline: Advanced Generation, Universal Century, maybe After War or Cosmic Era, even though After War doesn't have that many Island-3s after their Colony Drops, and we only saw one Island-3 in _SEED_."

"Jesus Christ…" Ryu muttered, shaking his head. "This can't be happening…"

"Like it or not, it is," Jin said, shaking his head as well. "The proof is all around us… our Gunpla are now life-sized Mobile Suits, the _Absolution _is an entire Spaceship, we're in space, and there is a space colony almost right at our doorstep."

Shion looked a bit frightened as was Sarah, but it was Miho who looked absolutely terrified "W-What about o-our homes?" she asked. "O-Our families? W-What are… how… wha…"

"In theory, nothing's happened," Ron said. "What I AM worried about is which Lagrange point we're at."

"What's so important about that?" Steven asked.

"We could either be in any of them… L1, L2, L3… but quite frankly I prefer to away from L2 considering who might be in that area…" Patriot said warily.

"Zeon…" Jordan whispered, shaking his head. "That's only if we're in the UC… if we're anywhere else, L2 is pretty much empty unless we're in _Gundam 00 _where the C.B Mothership is at… but it can't be that since 00 never used O'Neill colonies as far as I know."

Leonidas looked at Tony. "You find anything in the computer yet?" he asked.

Tony sighed as he pressed a few more buttons. "Well, good news is I've found a list of what our ship has," he said, as a list pulled up. "Thankfully, it looks like the ship has some type of air recycling life support system, so we don't have to worry about running out of air in the foreseeable future. I've also discovered we're fully loaded with ammo for all of our guns and missiles, so we're good there. A lot of the weapon systems can be operated remotely from the bridge, thankfully."

"What about supplies?" Matthews asked, crossing his arms. "Food and Water? We're gonna need all of that."

"I tried searching," Tony said. "But whenever I do, I keep pulling up something called a Replicator… it sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"_Star Trek_," Ron said suddenly, drawing the attention of the others. "It was used in _The Next Generation_ and its' spin-offs. Basically it converts energy into matter. Edible matter, usually, but it could also be used for weapons. Doubt that's the case here."

"That's good news, if it works," Ryu said with a sigh. "Are we picking up any wireless or radio signals whatsoever?"

"The radios are picking up something," Tony said, "but its all garbled - I can't make heads or tails out of it. It's almost like it's being jammed or something."

"How soon do you think we'll reach the colony?" Jordan asked.

"Well, the _Absolution _is on auto-pilot at the moment, the way I set it for now," Tony said. "Using just our Plasma Thrusters, we'll be there in about 24 hours, however if we used the GN Thrusters in TRANS-AM mode, we can propel ourselves at near light speed and be there in a few minutes… problem is, I can't guarantee us being very silent if we come charging in trailing GN particles behind us."

"He's got a point," Jordan said. "We don't want to show off GN particles in a universe that doesn't have them… at least not yet. Plus, maybe taking it slow is for the best… I don't know about you guys, but this is just freaking me the hell out, and I'd like to have _some _time to calm down after all of this. 24 Hours sounds good."

"Agreed," Takeshi remarked. "Plus, we can use this time to learn just what else we have at our disposal… I know I remember seeing an AGE Builder when we first landed in the hangar."

"I'd personally like to take this chance to study the Phenex's systems," Ryu informed with a sigh. "Maybe I can find something in its computers about how we got here, might even be able to find something for getting us _back._"

"Sounds good," Jordan said before turning back to Tony. "What can you guys tell us about the _Absolution_,so we don't get lost wandering around?"

"Well," Tony said, looking at the specs, "the ship appears to follow all of the features and designs Matthews wanted it to have, so… he knows more 'bout this."

Matthews smirked a bit. "The _Absolution _is a merge between the _Diva_,_ Archangel_,and _Ptolemy 2_,with bits of the _Girty Lue_,_ Minerva_, and the _Albion_," he said. "It's armed to the teeth with CIWS, Gottfried Beam Cannons, all of the missiles of the _Archangel _modified with GN tech, Linear guns, Mirage Colloid, GN torpedoes, the Photon Blaster and can even deploy GN fields. She has three Mess Halls where I gamble the Replicator is located at, along with enough rooms for a whole crew of a few hundred crewmen - so space isn't a problem. I also added a large sick bay which should have the same medical technology Celestial Being used in _Gundam 00_, that nanotech stuff, a few observation decks, a few armories and firing ranges, observation decks, a recreation room with weights, exercising equipment, games and the like, and last but not least the Angel Bath, which is located in the center of the ship which is basically the hot tub spring from the _Archangel_ in _SEED Destiny._"

Patriot blinked at that, as did the others. "Wow… you spared no expense," he said.

Matthews just chuckled a bit as he scratched the back of his head. "I had a lot of time on my hands," he said. "I wanted the _Absolution _to be as realistic as possible… never thought it would actually _be _real like this though."

"This ship has a _hot tub?_" Sarah said with a smile. "Oh god _yes,_ that sounds sooo good after everything that's happened!"

Shion smiled a bit as well. "After all this, it _does _sound tempting," she said.

"Yeah, a good soak in the hot springs does sound good," Takeshi remarked. "Still, I think the sooner we can check out that AGE Builder, the better - I have a hunch we'll be using it a lot, even though we don't have an AGE-1."

Patriot nodded at that. "You're right about that," he said. "Still, once we find out where, or when we are, what do you propose we do?"

"Well," Jordan said, looking around, "This… might sound crazy, but… you think we could… you know… help out?"

This caught the attention of the others as they all looked at Jordan, who shrugged. "I'm just saying!" he said, raising his hands in defense. "We've got what could be one of the most advanced warships to ever exist in human history - using the combined technology of all of the Gundam universes combined! And we have our own custom Mobile Suits to boot! Maybe… we could, you know… change whatever happens in whatever universe we ended up in?"

"Saving some of the people who we feel shouldn't have died, and dealing with some of the assholes sooner, you mean?" Takeshi asked, before smiling. "I'm good with that."

"You mean like what we did in Fanfiction?" D.J. asked, before he chuckled. "Well… the idea is tempting."

"Yeah," Ryu said, "but what do we do when our influence starts to change the future, and in ways we don't _want _to happen?"

"Then we try to fix those changes, too," Takeshi remarked. "It's like Celestial Being's reaction to the A-LAWS in the second season of 00 - if the changes we cause aren't what we want to happen, it's our responsibility to make things right."

"You're right," Shion replied, drawing glances from her teammates. "We have the ability to make a difference - why shouldn't we put that ability to use? And if the difference isn't the one we want to make, like Takeshi said, it's our responsibility to make things right."

"Right," Jordan said, nodding. "Right now, we have all of the knowledge of Gundam behind our back, if we really are in a Gundam Universe, shouldn't we try to do _something _while we're here?"

"He has a point," Leonidas said, nodding. "Most of our Mobile Suits could stand on par with anything anyone from the Gundam Universes could throw at us, and I still have some of my Mobile Dolls, and against normal pilots they're deadly. So we have something against Grunts."

"Just so long as you remember not to rely on them alone," Takeshi remarked. "MD are handy Force Multipliers, true, but we still need to fight in battles ourselves, otherwise they take the human element completely out of warfare - and Gundam Wing taught us the consequences of that."

Leonidas shrugged. "I use them to deal with the rabble, simple as that," he said. "If they can't beat my Dolls, how can they hope to defeat me or anyone in the team? How do they stand a chance against any of you for that matter?"

"You both have points," Ryu said. "Our use of the Mobile Dolls may be a big advantage we have, however we shouldn't become dependent on them, otherwise we could get lax - and in this situation, that's the _last _thing we need."

"Hmm…" Shion pondered. "_Wing_ **_did_** have an interesting idea for Mobile Dolls, though… if we could put together an MD Control System that ran on the ZERO System, like what Dorothy Catalonia used in that one battle… as long as we had someone who could handle the ZERO System, then…"

"One step at a time," Jordan said. "For now, let's see what the ship has to offer, get some rest, and _then _we see what we can do to make our units better. It may be difficult to make a ZERO system, and I am hesitant to make one considering what happened to pretty much _anyone else _who tried to use the damn thing."

Drew shivered at that, remembering what the side effects of the ZERO System were.

"Yeah, we don't want people seeing images of themselves accidentally killing their friends, allies, and loved ones." he said. "Even I am not stupid enough to use that thing."

"No need to tell me twice," Ron said, before he sighed. "Well, best get to it then - let's see what your ship has to offer us."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been twelve hours since the fourteen Gunpla Fighters suddenly found themselves in apparently a Gundam Universe, and they were steadily getting used to the gravity of the situation. Many of the group were curious as to which timeline of the <em>Mobile Suit Gundam<em> metaseries they are in, the guesses being mainly either Cosmic Era, Universal Century, and less likely the Advance Generation or After War.

They had managed to explore and map out most of the _Absolution,_ identifying several armories, a few firing ranges and everything else Matthews had said he had placed in the vessel. However another addition that surprised them all was the abundance of Haro Karels that appeared to patrol the ship, seeming to do routine maintenance on their own. And they found many more also operating the hangar bay, maintaining the Mobile Doll units and such. It was a surprise, but it was nice to know they had a means to repair damage sustained to the ship and their mobile weapons.

As the _Absolution _made its way towards the nearby colony, at the moment D.J., Takeshi, Shion, and Jordan found themselves in the hangar bay - specifically in the area which housed the massive AGE Builder. They looked over the consoles, however they noticed a feature which was not on the original AGE Builder from the _Diva._

"Gunpla AGE Builder Maker?" Jordan asked, as he read out loud what the computer read out. "What the heck is that?"

"No idea," Shion said, shaking her head. "Matthews said he doesn't have any idea what it is either - he didn't put anything like that in the _Absolution._"

Looking at the device, which was giving instructions to put a Gunpla Model into the GP base built onto the computer, Jordan hummed in thought before he pulled out his Gunpla Case, and opened it. Inside there were several forms of Gunpla, however he grabbed one in particular - what appeared to be a heavily modified MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom with the back thrusters and wings of the Gouf Flight Type, colored black with a crimson red trim.

Jordan placed the Gunpla on the GP base, before he pressed the 'Activate' button. Suddenly a green scanning laser crossed over the Gouf's form for a few seconds, and was soon followed by the sound of an alarm going off inside the hangar, and loud noises emanating from inside the AGE Builder.

"What did you do?" D.J. asked, as he looked at the AGE Builder.

"No idea…" Jordan said, looking at it. "But I have a theory… didn't the AGE Builder from the Advance Generation have the ability to make Mobile Suits along with parts for Mobile Suits?"

Patriot blinked at that. "Yeah, why?" he asked, and he saw the smirk on Jordan's face grow.

"I was thinking… what if that's what this is for?" He asked, pointing at the GP base where the Gouf rested. "Since Plavsky Particles read the specs of Gunpla and give them life and form in virtual environments, what's to say it can't copy that data, and use it to actually _make _a Mobile Suit? Only not just making new ones from data off of the AGE system, but copying Gunpla Models, and making real-sized versions! And not just Gundams, but standard mobile suits as well!"

"Are you saying we can use this to turn more Gunpla into **_ACTUAL_** Mobile Suits?" Takeshi asked, with wide eyes, and Jordan nodded as his smirk turned into a cheshire grin.

"Exactly. And if I'm right, _this _will be our ace in the hole!" he said while pointing at the AGE Builder, which continued to thunder away from the sounds of whatever was going on inside. "We can easily make copies of Mass Produced MS on the fly, and use them! Either by giving them to pilots who need them, or equipping them with the Mobile Doll System for us to use!"

The others were surprised by that, especially Patriot and Takeshi.

"Holy… shit," Patriot said. "We got an army maker here."

"Yeah… and I just thought of something else," Takeshi remarked. "Those of us with our own custom Gundams could easily find a way to make mass production versions, cutting out nonessential systems and using slightly weaker armor materials, make Gunpla of those MP versions, and have this thing make them real!"

"Exactly!" Jordan said, looking at Shion. "Shion, you have a GM Kai, right? We can put that thing into Mass Production a few runs and we'd be in business with a near endless supply of GM's. Not only that, but you and your team have other Gunpla, right?"

Shion nodded. "Yeah, we all have at least one," she said. "We have several parts and full units that we carry all the time. But all I have is my GM Kai."

"After we reach the colony, we should get a whole list of what parts and Gunpla we have on hand," Jordan said. "Then we can prioritize what to produce and what not to… also, we should find out how long it takes for a Mobile Suit to be built. Once my Gouf is done, I'll run a few tests on a more advanced Gundam-type, see if there is any differences in production time of weaker MS to stronger ones. "

"In the meantime, we should all work on coming up with custom Gunpla Designs, either Gundams or Mass Production-Types, and see if we can figure out how they could work," Takeshi remarked. "I know I've been contemplating a Mass-Production version of the Tempest, but I'm not quite sure how to go about making it easier to produce while still giving it relatively high performance."

"I could help you out with that," Shion remarked. "I may only have one Gunpla, myself, and I'm not the best pilot yet, but I'm definitely knowledgeable about designing them - I helped most of my teammates when they were designing their Gunpla, and even helped figure out how to make some of the different components of the _Absolution_ work together at peak efficiency."

Takeshi grinned. "Thanks, Shion," he said. "Tell you what, in return for helping me with designing a Mass-Production Tempest, what do you say to me helping you become a better pilot?"

Shion blushed, but smiled all the same. "Sure…" she replied. "T-that sounds like a good… idea…"

Patriot saw how Shion was blushing, and couldn't help but smirk.

'_Takeshi, you damn dog…_' he thought as he shook his head. Then an idea hit him.

"Say Jorn, you think we can find a way to build a ship producing version of this thing?" he asked, and Jorn hummed in thought.

"Well… there is no way in hell I can make one right now," he said. "I barely understand this tech right now! I'm just going on what I know from Gundam Wiki, but once I get a better understanding, we'll see if I can make a shipbuilding version of the Builder. No promises."

Patriot sighed a bit at that.

"It's not the best news, but it's good news at least." he said, and then he thought about the Space Colony they were approaching. "What do you think is onboard that colony?"

"Well, given that it's a solitary Space Colony, I'd imagine it's probably fairly distant from whatever conflict is going on right now," Takeshi remarked. "However, that means it's highly likely that someone is using that distance as the perfect cover for developing weapons to help turn the tide… which would make it either Side 7 or Heliopolis."

"I'd also suggest it being the Nora or even Angel colony from Gundam AGE," Jordan said, "Though I doubt it… the design didn't look the same as what was used in the show. Its more like the Island-3 designs from the U.C or C.E timelines."

D.J was about to reply, when suddenly the intercom sounded off. "_Now hear this, all hands to the bridge,_" Matthews said on the comm. "_I repeat: All hands to the bridge. We have a development here._"

"_You are just loving playing the Captain role, aren't you?_"

"_Shut it, Hammer!_"

"Well, looks like the Captain's got something to show us," Jordan said with a sigh, "Come on, let's go see what it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Later - <em>Absolution <em>bridge**

* * *

><p>Soon, the entire team found themselves on the bridge of the <em>Absolution,<em> where they saw that they were now much closer to the earth and the colony. "Alright Matthews," Ron said. "What do you got?"

"We're almost to the colony, as you can see," Matthew said, gesturing to the screen before them all. "However, I decided to activate Mirage Colloid, make sure no one sees us coming in… however when we got close, sensors picked up something, and when we got a visual…" he sighed as he pressed a few buttons. A few moments later, the front image showed what at first glance seemed to be a lone small asteroid, however upon zooming in, the image showed the silhouette of what appeared to be a vessel about 230 meters long, with two large engines, a main body, three obvious turrets, and a bridge nestled on top.

To all of the hardcore _Gundam _fans, they immediately recognized the vessel, but it was Ryu who groaned, and facepalmed. "_Musai-_Class Light Cruiser," he said. "We're in the Universal Century… and that Colony's gotta be Side 7, meaning…"

"Char Aznable's ship…" Jordan finished, his eyes wide before a small grin etched its way on his face. "Holy shit… Char Aznable's _here!_"

Steven's eyes were wide. "You gotta be kidding me!" he whispered.

"Looks like we arrived at the official start of the original_ Mobile Suit Gundam_," Takeshi remarked. "No sign of the _White Base_, but I'd imagine they're already in the colony… any bets on whether Denim and Gene have already infiltrated or not?"

"It's possible..." Jordan said. "Though there is only one way to find out…" He turned to Matthews. "But before we do that, we should turn the _Absolution_ into its normal mode, it may draw some attention if it's in Assault Landing mode since it looks so much like the _Pegasus-_Class. Just in case we need to drop out of Mirage Colloid. If we get spotted, we can just play it off as the _Absolution_ is a custom-made ship… hopefully."

"Yeah," said Patriot. "But what happens if they have Gihren Radicals among their MS team?"

"Zeon's not who I'm worried about," he replied. "It's the Feddies, if they see our ship in Assault Landing mode they may think we're one of them - while this could help us, this could also hurt us since Zeon would hit us without hesitation if they think we're Feddies. This way, we appear neutral… for now."

"We can do that," Matthews said nodding. "But when it's in normal mode we can't use the Photon Cannon, we'd be limited to conventional weapons."

"We'll make due," Ron said, smirking. "We've got a good number of Gundams on our side - if anything, it will… dissuade them from attacking."

"Yes, but that's another thing," Leonidas pointed out. "In this universe, only the RX-78-2 Gundam exists so far, along with the Prototype Gundam and the G-3. If we show up using Gundams, what are we going to tell the Federation?"

"We _could _always say we're part of a top-secret Black Ops unit," Ryu suggested. "Off the records, and we used pre-production specs of the Gundam."

"We could also do what Fereshte did in 00F," Takeshi added. "If we do something to disguise the face, hiding at least the main faceplate and maybe hiding the eyes behind some kind of visor, we can make a Gundam look a lot less like a Gundam."

Patriot thought about that. "Why don't we use the Leos or Virgos?" he said, and everyone turned to him. "Unlike the other Eras from the Franchise, they look nothing like Gundams."

Jordan began to think about that. "Maybe," he said, "But I don't know how well a Leo or Serpent will fair against Zaku II's - let alone Char's personal death Machine MS-06S Commander Type. I'd rather fight him in a Gundam."

Steven shook his head. "I'm sticking with GN Raiser X," he said. "It's my machine. I won't pilot anything else."

Jordan hummed in thought. "It's best that we don't all go out in Gundams," he said. "However, it may be best to head out with one or two Gundams just in case. But we can't deploy the Raiser X - we don't want to reveal our use of GN particles just yet, it's one of the few advantages we have here in the UC Timeline, everyone else here use Minovsky Fusion Reactors. Not to mention an MS that moves at near Mach 9 will turn some heads we _don't _want."

"Mach 9.5!" Steven said.

"It's best not to deploy in my machine then," Ron said. "Destiny's tech would stick out like a sore thumb at the moment - may need to stick with something more… standard."

Jordan turned to Patriot. "You shouldn't have too much trouble," he said, "Your machine isn't exactly a Gundam afterall, so you shouldn't draw too many heads."

"I'll go in Vidar," Tom announced. "It's not a GN Machine, so it won't draw too much attention - I'll just have to refrain from using my DRAGOON's… I hope I can still use those anyways, I may not be a Newtype, but DRAGOON's should operate like the Rifle and Shield bits from 00 with the BIt Control System installed."

"Well, my Stark Strike Dagger may just have to do," Patriot said with a sigh, before he looked toward Takeshi. "What about you, Taka?"

"Tempest is a GN Machine, and 200 years more advanced than most other GN Machines, at least as far as my headcanon for my MSGX story went," Takeshi remarked. "I'll deploy in something more standard, though I'm going to try and get the Mass-Pro version designed ASAP… or maybe even the Non-GN version I came up with for some of our other fics."

"I'll definitely help you with that," Shion said. "And I'd like to hear about this 'MSGX' story sometime, if you'd be willing to tell me about it."

Takeshi looked a little nervous about that, but nodded. "Not right now, obviously," Takeshi replied, "but… maybe sometime when things are running more slowly."

Jordan glanced at Takeshi with a small smirk, unnoticed by Shion. '_Best you not show her _that _scene, Takeshi,_' he thought to himself as he had a silent giggle before he turned serious again. "Alright, myself, Ryu, and Patriot will head in first, see what's going on inside the colony," he said. "But once the explosions start going off, Leonidas you launch with the Dolls. Anyone who wants to head out better be piloting a Leo or Serpent, or piloting a non-Gundam type MS of their own."

"I can go!" Miho shouted out. "Nyagguy's isn't a Gundam!"

"No, you're not!" Leonidas snapped. "You're not going anywhere near your unit now!"

Miho looked at Leonidas with narrowed eyes. "I beat you!" she said. "Sure, Ron-san helped me out, but if I can beat you-"

"This isn't a game anymore Miho!" Leonidas snapped again, causing Miho to jump a bit. "This isn't a Gunpla match where you can repair your Machine afterwards! If your machine gets destroyed out there, you _die! _And on top of that, your MS is an aquatic-use MS! You wouldn't stand a chance out there!"

Miho stuttered a bit. "B-But… I…" she began, but Leonidas sighed.

"Listen…" he said, looking at Miho eye to eye. "I acknowledge that you and Ron beat me, alright? I'm sorry I yelled at you… but things are different now, this is _life or death._ I'm not going to let you launch, just so you could possibly get yourself killed!"

Miho looked like she still wanted to protest, however Ron put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at his gaze "Miho…" he said, "I hate to admit it, but he's right. You're not experienced enough for this, and your machine isn't suited for space combat."

"B… But I want to help!" Miho said, "I want to help you all!"

"Then help on the ship!" Ron said, gesturing around them. "Matthews, Hammer and Tony can't run this ship on their own, they need help too! They're just the pilots and navigators!"

"We could use someone on the Communications," Matthew suggested, pointing to the Communications station. "We need someone to keep in contact with the others."

"He's right, we don't even have CIC operators," said Patriot.

"We might have to hire locals at various points on our trip," Takeshi remarked. "Not very many, given all the Haros and Karels running around… I'd say probably just enough to fill out the rest of the Bridge and CIC Crews, and maybe one or two mechanics."

Patriot nodded at that. "Right… So, any backup plans in case this mission goes sour?" he asked.

"If it does hit the fan, the _Absolution _decloaks and unleashes hell on that _Musai_," Jordan said. "I'd prefer to _not _destroy the ship, and reveal what ours can do so quickly."

Everyone nodded in agreement at that.

"Since I strictly vowed to NOT use the Phenex unless it's an emergency, I'll go out in a Serpent instead, since my other Gunpla are still in model mode," Patriot said, referring to his Dagger, and his two other MS.

"Alright, remind me once this is over to get your Stark Dagger full sized." Jordan said, nodding, "It's best we hurry up and get our Normal Suits back on - me and Ryu will launch first, our units are the only ones with Mirage Colloid."

"_Conventional_ Mirage Colloid. The Hybrid Destiny's Wings of Light use the stuff, but that's as stealthy as a HEAT round to the face."

"Shion and I will head to the hangar as well, though we'll mainly be watching the progress of the AGE Builder and designing another variant of the Tempest for me to use whenever we want to hide our GN Tech," Takeshi remarked.

Jordan nodded at that. "Thats fine," he said, before he smirked and clapped his hands together "Come on then, let's begin our first intervention shall we?"

"We're not Celestial Being, Jordan!" Ron shouted. "Hell, just being compared to those idiots makes me sick!"

"Come on Ron, they're not _that _bad," Jordan said. "If it's a problem, just consider us the Gundam Pilots from Wing."

* * *

><p><strong>Later - Hangar Bay<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>All systems are green,<em>" Hammer said as he was temporarily taking control of the catapult launch systems. "_Directing power to Linear Catapult._"

Jordan was now in the cockpit of the Strike Zero, getting the machine ready to launch. He was thankful that none of the controls were too different from the Gunpla Controls, so there was no hassle in figuring out what did what.

Another thing he was thankful for is that somehow because of the transition, all of the Strike Zero's Striker Packs had already become Gundam-sized, and were inside the _Absolution's_ docking bay. Which was why Jordan selected the best one for the situation: the Sniper Pack, which gave him Mirage Colloid, a Beam Sniper Rifle, and the same shield pack as the Dynames. "Jordan here, Strike Zero's ready to go," he said. "How about you, Ryu?"

"_Ready to go,_" Ryu said, "_So, what do we do once we get to the colony?_"

"First, we gotta see if Zeon has already infiltrated the colony," Jordan said. "If they're attacking or are about to attack, we try to defend the colony as best as we can until Amuro gets the Gundam moving."

Ron's face appeared in a comm window. "_MS team, CIC: remember, people: do NOT destroy Char's Zaku!_" He said, "_The Butterfly Effect is a major bitch, and without Char-_"

"_We get it: don't fuck up the timeline more than we need to._" Ryu said.

"_Fucking with the timeline is not as easy as we fanfic writers make it seem in our stories, you know._" Ron said, "_Unless some events happen as they did, our knowledge of the series is nigh useless_! _There is a DAMN good reason why we don't see people in _Star Trek-"

"We GET it, Ron!" Jordan said.

The Canadian sighed and nodded. "_Either way, during this operation, I'll be acting as tactical controller,_" he said. "_If I say turn back, you haul ass back to this ship. No ifs, ands or buts. I'm not risking any of our people out there_."

Ryu chuckled. "_If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried!_" he said.

"_Ryu, with all due respect, this is Char the Red Fucking Comet Aznable we're dealing with!_" Ron said. "_I wouldn't feel comfortable without sending every MS we have out there, but that is NOT an option. We'll open fire on the _Camel _as soon as you guys get into deep shit_."

"The what?"

"_Char's_ Musai."

"Hopefully, we don't need to," Jordan said. "I want to avoid killing Char just as much as Ron does. I'd rather _not _kill my favorite Anime character of all time, and my anime idol."

"_Linear Catapult Voltage at maximum,_" Hammer said, "_You're clear to take off you two!_"

"Roger," Jordan said nodding, "Jordan Tackett, Strike Zero Gundam, Let's Rock and Roll!"

"_Tom Johnston, Vidar Gundam, Targeted and Firing!_"

Both Jordan and Tom's respective Gundam's launched from the _Absolution,_ both of them being forced back in their seats from the G-Forces of the catapult, and launched out into space. Just after they launched, they quickly enabled their Mirage Colloid, as they vanished from sight.

"_Mirage Colloid is active,_" Tom said. "_Heading to Side 7 now._"

"_Roger that,_" Ron said. "_Be careful you two, and if you think you're in trouble, don't hesitate to call for help!_"

"Got it," Jordan said, as the two mobile suits proceeded forward to the colony. "We'll keep you posted - here's hoping to the Minovsky Particles not messing with our communications."

"_I ran through the specs, and we should be good,_" Matthews said. "_If our Communications can operate through GN particles, it should work against Minovsky Particles as well._"

"_That's IF they don't fry the comm system first!_" Ron commented, reminding them of the Minovsky particle's tendency to fry electrical systems. "_Unshielded electronics aren't exactly the most useful thing in a Minovsky particle-rich environment!_"

"_The ship _is _shielded, Ron,_" Matthews said. "_You think I wouldn't design this ship to work against Minovsky Particles when well over half of the Gunpla from the world tournament are from the Universal Century? It's got the same shielding found on pretty much any other UC-era warship._"

Jordan sighed as he shook his head. "We get it," he said. "Again, we'll keep you guys posted." And with that they cut communications as the two Gundam's continued forward towards the colony.

'_Alright,_' Jordan thought as they approached the colony. '_If the show is accurate enough, the opening to the colony should be about… bingo._' He saw a large square opening to the colony, a large airlock from the look of things which normally would be used to bring in supplies likely. It was also likely how the Zaku II's of Denem's team got through.

"_The door's open,_" Ryu commented. "_I think its safe to say the Zaku's are already inside the colony._"

"_Yeah,_" Jordan said as they moved forward. "_We don't have much time before they attack, then, come on let's - whoa!_" he suddenly stopped as both he and Ryu saw a single MS-06F Zaku II standing right in front of them, its back turned against them, not having noticed them. Beyond it was what appeared to be the interior of the colony.

"_That must be Slender,_" Tom observed, "_He stayed behind to keep watch in the show… we can sneak by him, come on._"

"Right," Jordan nodded as they slowly snuck past the Zeon Zaku, its lone Mono-eye scanning the area before it but not noticing the two stealthed mobile suits pass it by. "We have any eyes on Denem or Gene?"

"_None yet,_" Tom said, "_But I do have eyes on the Federation Base. I can see the RX-75 Guntank and the RX-77-2 Guncannon… and hello, I spy with my little eye something beginning with V._"

"The V-Project?" Jordan asked.

"_Nope, Virgin,_" Ryu said with a laugh, and Jordan rolled his eyes, even though he was smiling. "Ha ha, very funny," he said. "We watch Gundam Abridged way too much you know. But seriously though, what do you see."

"_I see the RX-78-1 and the RX-78-3 Gundams,_" he answered. "_Twelve Degrees left._" Jordan looked at where he instructed, and sure enough he saw an open hangar bay, and inside he could see the two Gundam's lying there in the hangar.

Jordan smirked. "Nice," he said, "If we could save those, it could give the Feddies a little edge in battle with Char and the Zeon. At least so Amuro's only backup isn't the Guntank and Guncannon."

"_Sounds like a - shit! Zaku! four-o-clock low!_" Ryu shouted, and Jordan looked and saw a single Zaku II move into position. "_It's showtime!_"

"Move in, but stay in cloak!" Jordan warned as they descended down towards the base. "We don't want to reveal ourselves until _after _Amuro gets into the Gundam!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - on the Ground<strong>

**Federation Base**

* * *

><p>A young woman sighed as she stretched her arms above her head, feeling the satisfying pop of her bones as she rotated her arms and neck, she had waist length crimson red hair tied in a loose braid with emerald green eyes, she was currently wearing a set of blue coveralls that was tied off at the waist, with only a black tube top tight across her impressively sized breasts.. "When I signed on to be the test pilot for the RX-78-3, it was to pilot it, not to freaking play jenga with it!" she complained as she stepped out of the hanger for the two unassembled Gundam units. "I just hope those techs on the <em>White Base <em>are ready for those parts and get them together quickly… Unit 2 is already fixed, they should've had one and three done too."

Life, however, was about to throw her a curveball that weighed about 73 metric tons. She heard the sound of large machinery in the distance, as she glanced to the direction it came from and spotted the green monoeyed Zaku-II just in time to say two very important words. "Oh, FUCK!"

The MS-06F raised its' 120mm machine cannon and took aim at the production plant. '_If there is a God, PLEASE let that fucking bastard miss!_' She thought.

However, surprisingly her prayers were answered when a pink beam shot past the Zaku, throwing off its' aim before it took fire, the blast missing her area, but still hitting an area where spare parts to the Guntank were being loaded.

She blinked for a moment, before she glanced up. "Okay, if I had a million dollars I'll believe in Satan," she said, and with no reply she shrugged "Eh, can't win 'em all."

However, it was not god who responded, as it was really Tom who fired, simply to make sure the Zaku's shot missed the G1 and G3 units, knowing _White Base _would need them soon enough, which inadvertently saved her life. But Akira Alakura wasn't going to dwell on it for much longer, as she used this opportunity to get the 78-3 put together so she could fight the bastards off.

She turned to a group of mechanics who heard the beam shot and were shocked at seeing the Zeon MS. "HEY!" she shouted to the group who jumped at her shout. "Stop standing there gawking and get the other units together, MOVE IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Jordan and Tom<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Nice shot,<em>" Jordan said as the two Zeon MS continued their attack. "_Though you kinda missed._"

"Wasn't aiming for a kill," Tom said as he moved the sniper scope out of his way. "Just distracted him away from the G1 and G3 units, hopefully he'll just think the beam was from the Feddies and not us."

At first the Zaku II glanced around, looking for the source of the beam. However not too long after the Federation forces began deploying tanks and AA guns to take down his Zaku, which of course redirected his focus towards them and not Tom and Jordan, who remained in stealth. And not too long after, Denim's Zaku II moved into position to support Gene. It soon became clear that the two Zaku II's were managing to overwhelm the Federation forces all too easily, with their superior mobility, armor and weapons.

"Damn," Jordan said, as he watched the battle unfold. "Those Zaku's are just _destroying _them… and there's just two of them!"

"_Mobile Suits are superior in almost every way,_" Tom said. "_Just imagine how effective these things would be in our home? That professor that gave DJ the Phenex knew that Earth likely couldn't handle such technology… such destructive power._"

"Yeah…" Jordan said as they continued to watch, however he tore his gaze away from the battle, as he observed the area around. He soon spotted a column of civilians leaving what appeared to be a shelter. He zoomed in on the civilians, trying to spot -

"Bingo," Jordan said with a smirk, as the camera spotted two familiar figures in the crowd, it was hard to make them out since they were no longer animated, but they didn't look too different. They looked more like extremely good cosplayers. "I've got eyes on Amuro Ray and Fraw Bow, the civilians are bugging out."

"_Let's move and cover them,_" Tom said as they moved. "_Let's see if we can minimize the civilian casualties._"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - On the Surface<strong>

* * *

><p>Amuro Ray ducked holding the plans of the V-Project in his arms, along with the civilians as bullets and missiles soared over them, as the Zeon mobile suits battled it out with the Federation forces. One Zeon Zaku flew right over them before it landed, firing off a few more rounds from its rifle.<p>

"Amuro..." Fraw Bow said fearfully, as the battle continued to get more and more intense around them. The civilians began to move again, however he looked ahead and saw two men in Normal Suits standing next to a large machine. However even at their distance, he could hear the familiar voice of…

'_Dad?_' He thought, as he swore one of them sounded like his father.

"Amuro!" Fraw shouted, seeing he wasn't listening, snapping him out of it.

"Fraw, get to the spaceport!" he said. "Take your family!" And with that he ran towards whom he believed to be his father.

"Hey dad! Hey!" he shouted out, as he ran forward. Though his dad didn't hear him, he could hear some of the conversation he was having with the other solider.

"Why not use lift number 3?" Tim Ray asked.

"That's for the evacuee's," The soldier said.

"Gundam Unit 2 must go before the Evacuee's!" Tim said. "We got lucky that they haven't destroyed the parts for Unit One and Three, I will not take any chances with Unit 2! Take it up to _White Base_, and prepare it for battle!"

"Yes Sir!" The Soldier said with a salute before he moved to get the tractor the Gundam was on moving.

"Dad! Can't you hear me?" Amuro shouted, finally managing to get his dad to notice as he turned around, looking surprised.

"Huh? Amuro?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you evacuating?"

Amuro finally stopped as he looked at his father. "Dad, listen to me," he said. "Do you really think that Mobile Suits are more important than human beings?"

"If we don't save these Mobile Suits, the Federation is done for!" Tim said, before he pointed up at the lift. "But right now, I want you to get up to _White Base_ now!"

Amuro blinked. "What is _White Base_, dad?" He asked.

"It's the new warship that just docked," Tim said before he looked at the soldier. "What's taking so long?"

"The engine won't start up!" The soldier said, as he tried to get the carrier moving. Tim groaned as he looked back at Amuro. "Get up to _White Base _now!" He said, before he headed away "I'll get a Tractor." He said to the soldier.

"But, dad-" Amuro began, however he then looked up at the Mobile Suit that was on the carrier, and his eyes widened as he recognized the designs from the V-Project schematics. "Wait… this is..." he picked out the specs as he looked at them, "It is!" However just as he said this, a shell from stray fire landed a few feet from him. Though he wasn't hit, the impact sent him flying by a few feet, and sending dirt all over.

Amuro groaned, as his ears ringed from the blast as he tried to get back up onto his feet. "Amuro, Hurry!" He heard a voice shout out, as he looked up and saw Fraw running away from the crowds of evacuating civilians heading onto _White Base_. "Are you alright? I-" As she spoke those words, a stray missile began to soar straight towards the evacuating civilians, but moments before it impact, a beam of green energy hit the missile, hitting it dead on as it detonated in a large explosion, the force of the blast sending Fraw flying.

"Fraw Bow!" Amuro shouted as he quickly got back to his feet, and ran to his friend, who curled up into a ball from the blast "Fraw Bow, please can you hear me?"

"A-Amuro?" Fraw asked as she slowly got back up, with some help from Amuro, who sighed seeing that she was alright.

"Can you stand?" He asked and Fraw Bow nodded before the two looked back, and their eyes widened. While whatever shot the missile down prevented a direct hit on the civilians, it appeared the Shrapnel did a good deal of damage on its own. People had bloodied heads, some were missing a limb, and even fewer were not moving at all. Those that were still moving were either trying to help the ones that survived the blast, or hightailing it back to _White Base._

Amuro's face paled at the amount of death that happened, but then heard Fraw yell.

"Mom!"

She then ran back to the group of civilians, her face clearly showing signs of panic. The reason why was soon clear as he saw Fraw's mother lying on the ground - alive, but she apparently took a hit from the shrapnel, as her left leg was practically practically shredded, and blood all over her. "F-Fra… Fraw…" She tried to speak, but it was clear she was going into shock from what happened.

"Mom! Just… I… stay with me!" Fraw said as she tried to stop the bleeding, but there wasn't much she could do by herself. "P-Please! Someone! H-help!"

Amuro saw this all in shock, eyes wide before he finally walked towards Fraw and her mother, "Come on," he said. "Fraw, you need to get your mother onto the warship! They should have medics on board! Hey! You!" Amuro shouted out to one of the civilians that survived with lesser injuries. "Help them get to the Spaceport, please!" Thankfully, the man in question complied as he moved and helped Fraw get her mother off of the ground, and helped carry her away.

"Fraw," Amuro said, "get to the spaceport, and find someone to help your mother!"

Fraw simply nodded, more focused about her mother as she quickly followed the man carrying her mother back to the path to the space port. As they moved away, Amuro sighed before his eyes narrowed, and he made a mad dash towards where the Gundam lied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - with Jordan<strong>

* * *

><p>Jordan sighed a bit in relief as he eased on the controls of his beam sniper. "That was a little too close," he said. "I actually got the missile."<p>

"_And you saved Fraw's mother from the looks of it,_" Tom said. "_And a ton of other civilians. Nice going, Jordan._"

"Couldn't save them all…" He replied a bit somberly.

"_Maybe,_" Tom said, "_but you saved more than what would've originally survived if you didn't intervene. It may not seem like much now, but it's progress nonetheless that we _can _change how things happen._"

Jordan simply nodded, as he watched Amuro dash towards the RX-78-2 Gundam, climbing up its frame before jumping into the cockpit, closing it after him. "There he goes…" he said, as Gene's Zaku II landed on a hill nearby, firing on Federation positions. A few moments passed before the Zaku noticed the Gundam, and trained his aim towards it…

But moments later, the Gundam fired a volley of 60mm Vulcan rounds, which missed the Zaku, but nonetheless caused the pilot to do a double-take as it backed up a bit. Then the Gundam began to move and stand up. The Zaku fired its rifle again, but the 120mm rounds did almost nothing to the armor of the Gundam.

As the Gundam began to rise, Jordan smirked a bit as he brought out his Ipod, and pressed a button as the familiar original theme to Gundam sung by Andrew W.K began to play. "Fire up your soul, fire up your soul, fire up your soul, Gundamu..." Jordan began to sing along. "Make you rush... to the field..."

Finally, the RX-78-2 Gundam stood at its full height, standing on its own two legs just as Denim's Zaku II arrived to back up Gene. The Gundam's eyes flashed on as it stared down at the Zakus, before it began firing another volley of bullets towards them, causing them to duck for cover.

However after a minute of fire, the Gundam stopped firing as he ran out of ammo. Gene's Zaku rose from cover as he slowly moved towards the Gundam, his rifle raised for a point blank attack. However once he got close enough, the Gundam just grabbed the rifle and knocked it out of Gene's grasp, before grabbing his Zaku's nose, and with one shove he ripped it off, knocking the Zaku into a building.

"If you cherish a bright burning flame," Jordan continued to sing along. "Deep inside of your spirit to fight. Your enemy is in your sights, Shoot them up! Shoot them up! Shoot them up!"

As Denim helped Gene's Zaku back onto his feet, as the second Zaku rose up into the air to leave the battlespace. However, Amuro wasn't about to let him go as he activated one of his beam sabers, and soared up into the air. He headed towards the Zaku, and in one swing he sliced Gene's Zaku in half. A few seconds passed after the Gundam landed, until the Minovsky Reactor overloaded and detonated in a bright explosion, blasting a hole in the side of the colony.

"Whoa shit!" Both Tom and Jordan shouted, as they could feel the tremors from the blast from their spot. "You know, the explosion looks a lot bigger in real life!"

After the explosion, Denim's Zaku charged at the Gundam, its rifle raised wanting to avenge Gene's death. However as he jumped on the Gundam, Amuro stabbed his Beam Saber into the Zaku's midsection where the cockpit was, piercing through it avoiding the Minovsky Reactor. A few moments passed before Amuro deactivated the beam saber, and the Zaku fell to the ground unmoving.

"Well, that's it for that," Jordan said, with a sigh. "Now we've got bigger problems… now Amuro's gonna fight Char next time."

"_If he could handle it in the show, he can handle it now,_" Tom reassured him. "_And if he doesn't we can help him. But right now, we should leave while we still can. We've done all we could without revealing ourselves._"

"Right," Jordan said as their Gundams raised back up to leave. "Remind me once _White Base _leaves Side 7 to come back for Denim's Zaku II, The cockpit's destroyed but the rest of the Mobile Suit looks pretty much intact. We could probably fix it up and use it ourselves - you can never have too many mobile suits."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - On the ground<strong>

* * *

><p>"Get the civilians onto <em>White Base,<em>" Ensign Bright Noa said as the last lift filled with civilians was loaded up, and headed up the shaft to _White Base._

"Sir, I don't think we're losing any more oxygen," one of the soldiers said, and Bright nodded as he walked towards the entrance of the spaceport.

"And the transfer of the Gundams?" He asked.

"Most of the engineers were lost in the attack," the soldier said, "A few survived, and the parts for Gundam Units 1 and 3 are still intact. Lieutenant Alakura is assembling what few Engineers are left to get unit 3 up and running to help out in transferring Unit 1 and the other components of the V-Project. But it may be a while before it's combat ready."

Bright sighed. "Then that pilot will have to do it," he said, looking up at the Gundam which was walking just outside of the spaceport. "We're gonna need his help - whoever is inside that mobile suit, he may be the only chance we've got right now at securing the V-Project onto _White Base._"

Moments after he said that, there was additional tremors felt throughout the colony, as Bright looked around "What was that?" he asked.

"It sounded like another attack, sir!" The soldier said. "Likely an enemy ship outside of the colony!"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the Colony<strong>

* * *

><p>The soldier was right, as the <em>Musai-<em>class Light Cruiser '_Camel_' opened fire with its missiles, hitting the colony, steadily moving closer towards it. On the bridge of the vessel, the infamous 'Red Comet' Char Aznable stood at the front of the ship, looking out the window at the colony before them. "Where is Slender now?" He asked the _Camel's_ Captain, Dren.

"It looks like he escaped Side 7, sir," Dren said. "He's heading this way now."

Char let out a short sigh. "Nobody likes to admit to mistakes because of his own youth," he muttered to himself. "But this time I suppose I have no choice..."

However, what Char did not know - nor did anyone else on the _Camel,_ was that the _Absolution _had finally moved into position close to Side 7. On the bridge Matthews and the crew watched as the Zeon vessel opened fire on the colony, while Tom and Jordan returned to the ship.

"Guys, please tell me you weren't spotted." Ron pleaded, as Tom and Jordan's faces were on the Comm. "If you were-"

"_Ron, quit worrying,_" Jordan reassured. "_We weren't seen._" Both Mobile Suits managed to reach their new mothership, but Tom was going to be the bearer of more bad news.

"_We've spotted the _Camel _moving toward the colony,_" Tom said. "_ALL of their weapons are armed: not just missiles. And while a _Musai _Mass Production Type doesn't have as much firepower as one of their bigger brothers, I don't need to tell you that that thing STILL outguns a _Pegasus _Flight One_. White Base _or not, if that ship opens fire, that assault carrier is FUCKED_."

"_Any ideas?_" Ron asked.

"Well, we could launch our Mobile Suits, say 'fuck it' and blast the living shit out of it."

"We don't need to completely do that," Takeshi remarked. "We could just snipe the main guns and missile bays - the _Camel_ would be forced to retreat without any weapons."

"_It may be unnecessary,_" Jordan said. "_I remember watching the series, the _Camel _fires on the colony with its Mega Particle cannons, not at _White Base,_ and according to the Wiki, it takes several minutes to compress the mega particles needed for each shot. It's why the cannons remain silent during combat most of the time - at least until the newer versions of the _Musai_ come out like the Late Production Type, Final production Type, and the _Musai Kai. _We should only intervene if Amuro and _White Base _needs our help._"

"He's going up against CHAR," Ron exclaimed "Of COURSE HE'S GOING TO NEED HELP!"

"_He did pretty good on the show,_" Jordan said, "_But you do have a point. Once we land and get resupplied, one of us will launch in Mirage Colloid and stay on standby in case it comes to that._"

"Sounds good," Shion said, before pausing. "Oh yeah, and Jordan? That Gouf you input into the Gunpla AGE Builder? It just finished making a full scaled version, it's in the hangar right now."

Jordan blinked as he looked at the clock in his mobile suit. "_Wow, only a few hours,_" he said. "_Not half bad… D.J., put your Stark Dagger in there next, let's see how long it takes that to make yours, and then we'll try something more advanced._"

Said pilot nodded. "I'm on it," he said and was about to take off for the quarters he choose as his own, where his Gunpla models were. But Ron stopped him.

"My Perfect Noir would be the next logical step after yours." Ron said, "It is more advanced than the Strike Dagger, after all."

"Shion and I also managed to finish a Non-GN-Tech Gunpla version of the Tempest," Takeshi added. "Not quite as over-engineered as the GN-103, but the TXG-103 could easily compete with the original Freedom in terms of performance."

"We'll worry about that later, people!" Ron said. "Right now, we focus on getting our units out there ASAP."

"_Actually,_" Jordan spoke up. "_I have a bit of an idea I'd like to try. I'm going to take out my Gouf on this sortie._"

Ron rose an eyebrow at that. "The Gouf?" he asked. "That's a ground-use M.S."

"_So was the MS-09B Dom, but that didn't stop Zeon,_" Jordan said with a small chuckle. "_That Gouf I had made is the Gouf All Regions Type, a custom M.S I made that works in space and on the ground equally effective. It's also got a load of… special features built into it as well. I want to make sure that the Gunpla Builder's MS work the way they should._"

"Any particular reason why?" Jin asked curiously.

"_Aside from it actually being based on a Mobile Suit from the Universal Century, and thus more easily blends in?_" Jordan asked, before he chuckled a bit. "_Well… let's just say I have a few plans for the future here, and that Gouf may be my ticket to making sure those things happen the way I want them to._"

"Sounds like it might work," Takeshi remarked. "Also, for those of us who have GN-Type MS and don't want to switch to a Non-GN-Type in order to 'blend in'," he sent a pointed look at Steven as he said this, "we need to take special measures to ensure that our GN Technology isn't seen until we're ready. If anyone launches in a GN-Type Mobile Suit or Gundam, make sure you follow what I call Protocol Meteor."

"Protocol Meteor?" everyone else asked.

"My term for the main orders to the Gundam Pilots from Gundam Wing, referencing Operation Meteor," Takeshi explained. "Those who see a Gundam… shall not live to tell of it." He sighed. "Obviously, there are certain people this won't apply to… but if any of our Senior Members invoke Protocol Meteor, all enemy Grunt MS and Ships are to be completely destroyed, with no survivors except for those whose survival is necessary for preservation of the proper flow of events."

"Copy that…" D.J. said, then he finally turned and began to leave the bridge. "Might as well get into a mobile suit. If I don't find a Serpent, I'll use something that kicks ass."

* * *

><p><strong>117Jorn: WE'RE BACK BABY! :D<strong>

**Titanic X: Been two months, but we're back in business!**

**Ron the True Fan: Two chapters for two stories in less than a day. I love this job. **

**117Jorn: Actually, remember, we've had this part of the chapter done a while back… we were just so lazy that we forgot we had cut this part off already, and we are only just now getting around to posting it. **

**Ron the True Fan: In short, we pulled an STF out of our asses.**

**Takeshi Yamato: Yeah - still, it is a decent chapter, introducing our new environment, and how we plan to work in it**

**Titanic X: Anyway get ready because next one is gonna be full of action!**

**All: Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Calm before the storm

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW THE DRILL! **

* * *

><p><strong>U.C 0079<strong>

**Inside Side 7**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as this happened the battle between the Federation and Zeon forces continued, as the <em>Camel<em> fired another volley of missiles towards the colony. The Federation responded by firing decoys which forced the missiles to lose their lock, but not all of the missiles could be stopped as some got through their defenses, causing small explosions across the spaceport section of the colony, and opening holes releasing more air. However these breaches were quickly sealed up.

Fraw Bow was helping in the evacuation, as she helped a group of children onto the tram which lead into the _White Base._ "Hang on tight!" She said as the last of them were loaded on. However the sound of explosions and fire was heard as she looked behind her, and saw what almost looked like a wall of fire rapidly approaching. Her eyes widened before she closed her eyes, positioning herself between the blast and the children. But moments before the blast hit, she heard a loud mechanical _thud _in front of her, causing her to open her eyes, and found a massive robotic hand before her, shielding her from the blast. She looked at the source, and saw a massive humanoid mobile suit standing there. "_Fraw Bow! Get onboard!_" A familiar voice said, causing Fraw to blink as she looked at the Mobile Suit.

"A-Amuro?" She asked, "I-Is that you inside that Mobile Suit?"

"_Yeah, I'll explain later,_" Amuro said, as he hefted up several barrels in the Gundam's other arm. "_Right now, you need to hurry up and get onboard _White Base,_ the colony is losing air!_"

Fraw, knowing there will be a better time to ask questions later, nodded as she activated the Tram. "Right!" she said, as she hopped on the tram moments before it took off towards _White Base._

Meanwhile, on _White Base _Ryu Jose entered one of the Gun ports and found the Captain firing the Turret. "Captain!" Ryu said. "I'll take over here, You're needed back on the bridge!"

"You're only a Cadet!" Captain Pablo said. "I need someone who can fire this thing!"

"I can do it sir!" Ryu said confidently. The Captain sighed. "Then get on it." He said as he stood up. Just then, a missile slammed into the turret sending the two flying. Ryu quickly closed the hatch, and turned to face the Captain. "Captain!" he shouted. The Captain had taken the bulk of the blast, and pieces of Shrapnel were stuck inside his suit.

"Are… are you alright, Cadet?" the captain struggled to say, but Ryu nodded before he quickly moved to get the Captain medical attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - On board the <em>Camel<em>**

* * *

><p>"You followed my Orders, and you followed Denim's," Char said to Slender, who had finally returned. "You have nothing to worry about, your discipline is admirable."<p>

"Sir, thank you! I did my best sir!" Slender said, as he saluted.

Char nodded. "Though it is hard to believe the Federation build just one mobile suit described in your report." He said. "And you claim there may be two more?"

"I know that it's hard to believe sir, but I saw them myself!" Slender said. "And there were two more Machines in the base, but whether or not they operated as well as the unit that Gene and Denim battled I can't say."

Char nodded again as he hummed. "Dren, open a secure communications channel, and contact Vice Admiral Dozle." He ordered.

"Sir!" Dren said with a salute as he went to complete his task. Char looked out the window of the _Camel,_ his eyes slightly narrowed behind his mask. '_What is this… unsettling feeling..._' he thought, '_I feel as though I am missing something… but what?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back on Side 7<strong>

* * *

><p>"You'll be safe on this ship kids," Fraw Bow said to a collection of civilian children (You know the ones). "So try to stay put, ok?"<p>

The kids all nodded. "Is anyone here?" a voice shouted out. "You! Down there!" Fraw Bow looked up to see a woman with blond hair, and blue eyes up the ladder. "Come with me!" she said to Fraw. "I'm assuming you know how to tie bandages?"

"Uh, sure," Fraw said as she turned to the kids one more time. "Stay here, kids." She said and she followed the woman.

"In there," she said as she pointed inside a room. Fraw nodded and entered. "Oh, we need your help in here!" One of the people inside said, who was tending to a man who she assumed was the Captain due to his uniform.

When Fraw got closer, she gasped at the condition the Captain was in. "We need to seal off his wound and get some stature tape on it," the man said. "R-Right," Fraw said as she started to mend the wound.

"Are you sure… the Zeon ship has stopped firing?" The Captain asked on his phone.

"_Yes sir,_" Came his reply.

"Very… well then." The Captain said. "You… have my permission to return."

That was when Bright entered the room. "Captain, what's wrong-" Bright asked, but then he noticed Captain Pablo's condition.

"Mr. Bright…" The Captain said. "Most of the crew and mechanics were lost in the attack… how are things on your end?"

Bright sighed. "Not good, but it could be worse," he said. "A large majority of our soldiers and Engineers were killed by the two Zeon Zaku's, but a group of engineers survived, lead by lieutenant Akira Alakura, the test pilot of Gundam Unit 3. Aside from them though, only 10 of our men are combat ready."

Pablo nodded at that, glad that one of the pilots was still alive, but a little dismayed that very few were ready for a fight.

"Mr Bright…" the captain said, as said Lieutenant listened. "I want you to get all of the Gundam Components onboard at once."

"Yes sir," Bright said. "Luckily, all three Gundam units survived the attack, however units 1 and 3 are not in operating condition. Akira's men have already gotten them onboard, but thankfully the pilot of unit 2 is already bringing V-Project material onboard as we speak. They are currently bringing in the Guntanks, and Guncannons onboard."

Pablo nodded, glad to hear some more good news. "Do we know who the pilot is?" He asked.

Bright shook his head "We haven't been able to confirm that yet," he said.

"Once they are done, move White Base as far away from side-7 as possible," the captain said, "and set a course for Luna II."

"Sir," Bright said. "But our Navigator was killed in the attack."

"Excuse me," a voice said, and Bright turned to face a young woman with black hair, and eyes. "It's not the same, but I am classified to pilot space cruiser gliders, if it will help."

"And you are?" the Captain asked.

"My name is Mirai Yashima, sir," she replied.

The captain smiled at this. "Ah, yes. The Yashima family."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - aboard the <em>Camel<em>**

* * *

><p>"We were all set last night to celebrate the success of your mission!" Vice Admiral Dozle complained on the Radio. "But I never would have expected the intended guest of the party would be a no-show!"<p>

"But sir, we managed to uncover the Federation's V-Project," Char said. "Doesn't this interest you?"

"What? The V-Project?" The Admiral asked, intrigued.

"Yes sir, the federation has built four new mobile suits," Char said. "We've also discovered an all new Federation battleship that is battle ready."

Dozle laughed at this. "So the Red Comet strikes again!" he said proudly. "So, what else?"

"As we returned to port, we exhausted our supply of missiles. And we need ammunition."

"You need supplies?" Dozle asked. "Done."

"Thank you sir," Char said. "We will also need three new Zaku's."

"You mean to tell me you lost _three _Zaku mobile suits?" Dozle asked amazed.

"Yes sir," Char said, "Two of which we lost to just _one _of the Federation's Mobile Suits, It's unbelievable. And we have reason to believe there may be two more that the feddies haven't deployed yet."

Dozle thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "_Alright, you'll get your Zaku's,_" Dozle said. "_But as a precaution I'm sending in some extra manpower for you as well. From his last communication with me, Shin Matsunaga and his ships should be close to your position, I will try and get them to head your way. If there are two more of those machines, I don't want to take any chances. Try to get us as much data on the V-Project as you can, and if possible try to capture one of the Feddies' Mobile Suits._"

"Sir!" Char said as he saluted and the Transmission ended. He then faced Dren. "I'm gonna need three Recon scouts right now." Char said.

"Sir? Aren't we going to wait for the supply ship before we attack?" Dren asked.

"In war, you have to be one or two steps ahead of the enemy," Char said with a smirk. "I prefer to be on step six. Slender was able to escape Side 7, so we should be able to do it in reverse."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - On board the <em>Absolution<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Contacts: Zeon's in Normal Suits are taking off from the <em>Camel," Matthews said over the radio, "_Looks like Char's beginning his infiltration._"

Jordan nodded from the cockpit of his Gouf All Regions Type, which rested on the catapult along with Ryu once again. "That's good," he said. "Once the _White Base _heads out, we'll launch as well. If we get spotted, the cover story will be that we're mercenaries, I am former Zeon, while Ryu's former Federation."

"_How will you explain the fact Ryu's piloting a Gundam?_" Ron asked, and Jordan smirked a bit.

"Easy," he said. "Before the V-Project came around, the first Feddie MS was the RRf-06 Zanny, we can just say Ryu's unit is a highly modified version of it using data we 'acquired' from Zeon MS. We'll tell them all of our mobile suits - at least our gundam types - are based off of the Zanny originally. And if anyone asks..." he paused for a moment before he smirked. "We're the Fenrir Mercenary Guild."

"That won't work for most of our Mobile Suits," Ron said. "The Hybrid Destiny and Unicorn Phenex, especially."

"I'm not talking about them," Jordan said. "But it will at least work for our more simple Gundam types, like D.J.'s and the others, at least until we can come up with a more viable excuse, especially for our GN tech."

"We can also not tell them anything," Ron said. "That's a hell of a lot simpler."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that eventually they _will_ see our top MS," Jordan said, "So we either come up with a damn good excuse - or we tell them the truth, and I ain't planning on telling them the truth anytime soon until we can gain their trust."

Ron shrugged. "Well, that means I'm bridge-bound for a while, unless we can steal a few Zeon MSs," he said. "As you've noticed, I don't like sending anyone out there without an eye in the sky." Ron faced the Hybrid Destiny, then sighed. "If we get into really deep shit, then we launch the best we have. No ifs ands or buts, and no excuses will be given. No one dies until we're supposed to. And I don't plan on dying until I'm in my 90s."

"Right," Takeshi remarked, looking at a Gunpla in his hand. It resembled the Tempest, only the Torso was that of the Strike Gundam, had an Aile Striker mounted to it, and it used a Sword/Rifle from a regular Exia. "Luckily Shion and I discovered that the Replicators can create Gunpla Kits - they're replicated as if they just came out of the box, so some assembly required, but that enabled us to put together the TXG-103 variant of the Tempest. Nowhere near as high-performance as the GN-103, but still good enough to keep pace with the RX-78, and possibly even a baseline Freedom."

"_Hey, as long as it can kick ass and take names, that's fine in my book,_" said D.J. from the cockpit of his borrowed MMS-01 Serpent.

Steven's voice reached out from the comm as well. "_You got that one right. Especially with my machine,_" he said.

"_True. Man this Serpent is different from the original model, it actually has beam sabers mounted in the legs! Remind me to thank the person who added these!_" the recent owner of the Phenex remarked, glad his Serpent had beam sabers.

"_You're welcome!_" Leonidas said, in the cockpit of the Tallgeese Spartan. "_I thought they needed some more Melee power._"

"I'll head back to the bridge," Ron said. "They don't have a tactical operator, so guess who gets that job?" Ron made his way out, not liking this one bit. Without the ability to freely sortie their Mobile Suits, the _Absolution_ would take more of a pounding then anyone would like, extra AA guns and armor or not. After all, all anyone would have to do is look at the _Magellan _and _Birmingham_-Classes to know that the ship needed to launch her Mobile Suits, ALL of her Mobile Suits, just to survive. They also needed something like an E-2 Hawkeye to at least extend the sensor range, and they didn't have any EWACS Hizacks, Nemos or Jagans. The best analogue they had was the Hybrid Destiny, and that REALLY didn't count.

Steven's eyes darted about the controls for his machine. Based on what he had heard before climbing into the cockpit, it looked like things were going to get a bit hairy, so he wanted to be as prepared as possible for the coming fight. If he even launched. Still, with his machine's speed, it was a sure bet that they'd need him out there sooner or later.

The only question was when he'd be needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - <em>White Base <em>bridge**

* * *

><p>"What?" Captain Pablo asked, as he was wheeled onto the bridge with help from Bright. "Who's piloting the Gundam?"<p>

"His name is Amuro," Bright said.

"I've never heard of him," Pablo said, and the Ensign shrugged.

"He could be one of the Test Pilots from Side 7," he suggested.

"Use the left panel to contact the Pilots," Pablo said, pointing to a terminal. And Bright moved towards it. "Instruct the pilots to cover white base as we launch."

He then faced Mirai. "So how are the controls, Miss Mirai?" he asked.

"Well, I understand the power systems…" Mirai said. "But I am a bit confused by the power supply."

"We might be able to find trained personnel if we can dig for more survivors in that mess down there," the captain said, but before Mirai could respond, Bright shouted. "What the? Who the hell are you?"

"Bright, what's the problem?" Pablo asked.

"Its a kid!" Bright shouted, "There's a kid in the cockpit of unit 2!"

Pablo blinked in surprise "What… how?" He asked.

"Take a look for yourself!" Bright said as he moved aside, showing the screen which had Amuro on it. "He's no pilot! He's barely a child!"

"How can mere children operate machines that requires split-second reflexes?" the captain asked.

"Well, he's doing it," Mirai said. "So… probably Video Games, sir."

"Do you know him?" the captain asked.

"Well, not personally," Mirai said. "But everyone on side 7 knows that Amuro is some techno-freak."

"You mean to tell me that one boy managed to defeat two Zaku's by himself?" the Captain asked amazed.

"_It was the Gundam's abilities that brought them down, not me,_" Amuro said. "_Though… I'd be lying if I said the 400 hours I've played on _Steel Battalion_ haven't helped a bit._"

"Why are _you _operating it though?" Bright demanded.

"_The Zeon were attacking, and no one was using this thing,_" Amuro said. "_I had to do something… by the way, I don't know who you are, but your voice sounds familiar. You're the one who ordered me to load the Gundam Materials, right?_"

Bright sighed before he turned to the Captain. "I'll remove him, captain," he said. "Lieutenant Alakura should be able to-"

"We don't have time for that," Akira said as she stepped on the bridge. "Sorry I was late, we finally got Unit 1 and 3 onboard, and are working to get them combat ready. I'm sorry, Bright, but we don't have the time to exchange pilots. The Zeon are right on our doorstep, and I'd gamble they won't just leave us be. Time is _not _on our side right now."

"Lieutenant Akira…" the captain muttered, as the female pilot saluted the superior.

"Sir," she said. "I'm pleased to announce that 23 of the Gundam Engineers have survived the attack, and we are working on getting Unit 3 working again, then we will focus on Unit 1 and the Guncannons."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryu Jose helped up a man from his car. "Come on, buddy," he said. "Just a few more steps." Right then, two people exited the space port. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ryu asked the two young women.<p>

"The Captain ordered us to check for anyone who was left behind," the blond said. At that moment, a young man with Grey hair and eyes passed by and headed towards the spaceport door.

"Hey, did you see anyone else on your way here?" Fraw asked the man.

"How should I know?" he said. "I hid out in all of the commotion and barely made it out myself! Are you guys coming?"

Sayla narrowed her eyes, ran up to the man and slapped him. "You were hiding when you could have been helping!" she asked incredulously.

"What's your problem?" Kai asked.

"Cowards that only look after themselves like you should be left on Side-7!" Sayla shouted.

"Who died and made you princess?" Kai asked. "You're no different, Sayla."

"We were actually helping others!" she shouted before turning away. "Come on, Fraw, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Outside of the Colony<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cannons armed and ready, sir," a Crewmen reported.<p>

"Activate engines and maintain power, ready and hold Mega Particle Cannons on standby," Dren said. "And proceed to target the main Side 7 Space Gate, but do your best to avoid any direct hits at the Docking Bay."

Six mega particle beams then launched from the cannons on the_ Musai_, and slammed right into the colony, missing the docking bay, but hitting the exterior causing quite a distraction from Char's team.

Char chuckled. "Good Job, captain," he said, turning back to his team. "Slender, Report."

"Sir, I have found an entrance we can use," Slender said, and Char nodded.

"Good. Let's begin Operation: Why the Hell are We Still Out Here," Char ordered as he and his men entered the colony with the _Musai's_ distraction.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - <em>White Base<em>**

* * *

><p>The bridge of the <em>White Base <em>shook as the tremors of the blasts were heard. "Looks like Zeon is attacking again…" Mirai commented.

"Amuro must be dealt with," Bright said. "But we need to use Gundam Unit 2 to hold them off!"

"Operators, what's shooting at us?" The captain asked the two Operators above them.

"Sir, we have a single _Musai-_class approaching us at high speeds!" The Operator said, "40 Degrees point stern!"

The captain groaned a bit before speaking again. "Mr. Bright," he said. "We need to destroy any remaining V-Project materials still in the colony. Issue a Beam Rifle to the Gundam."

Bright looked at the Captain in surprise. "Sir?" He asked.

"Bright, I know he's young, but we've had teenage soldiers before," the captain said. "And right now, We do not have a choice!"

The Ensign looked at the Captain, before he sighed and saluted. "Aye aye, captain," he said, before turning back to the screen where Amuro was. "Amuro, you need to destroy all of the remaining V-Project parts in Side 7, we can't risk leaving anything behind for the enemy. Any ideas what we should do?"

"_Well, the specs on this thing says its beam rifle has a super napalm launcher,_" Amuro said, "_Would that work?_"

"Captain?" Bright asked, and the Captain nodded. "Very good, Amuro," he said. "An excellent choice, let's leave it to him."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Inside the colony<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are there any survivors?" Sayla Mass asked on the loudspeaker as she drove the car through the ruins of what use to be the interior of Side 7. "Can anyone hear me?"<p>

As she drove, she obviously received no answers as she sighed "It looks like nobody's left..." she muttered as she focused on the road. Then, she saw movement! Someone on top of ruined remains of a Mobile suit. '_Is that a Zeon?_' She thought, noticing the figure was wearing a normal suit. She stopped her car, and pulled out a gun from the glove compartment.

Slowly, she moved towards the Zeon Soldier who was checking out the pieces of the Destroyed Mobile suit. Not having noticed her, she moved as she ran out from her cover. "Don't move!" she shouted as she pointed her gun at the Zeon, who froze, "Drop it!" The soldier complied as he let go of the V-Project item he picked up as he raised his hands.

"You're brave, but you don't look like much of a soldier to me," The man said as he walked towards Sayla.

"Move and I'll shoot!" she shouted as she tightened her grip.

The soldiers eyes widened, and he stiffened. '_She looks just like…_' he thought.

"Take off the helmet, and face the other way," Sayla ordered.

The Zeon did so. He removed his helmet, and after he took it off, he removed his metal mask revealing his dark brown eyes, and the small scar across his face.

Sayla's eyes widened. '_N-Nii-san?_' She thought, and her grip loosened. Char took his chance, and kicked the gun from her hands.

'_She can't be…_' Char thought. '_She's much too strong to be Artesia…_'However at that moment, Gundam unit 2 came down the lift, Char put his mask and helmet back on, and flew away with his jetpack.

"A Zeon soldier? In my Colony?" Amuro questioned, before he took aim at the Zeon, however he flew away behind the cover of ruined buildings, and he lost sight of him.

Meanwhile, Sayla was looking back at where he had run off to. "Was that…my brother?" she asked herself.

"_Hey, you alright?_" Amuro asked as the Gundam walked next to her.

"I'm fine," Sayla said.

"_Ma'am, we're going to use the Super Napalm,_" Amuro said as his suit bent down. "_Climb into my hand, we have to destroy all mobile suit material._"

Sayla nodded and did as told. Amuro's suit stood back up, he then raised his beam rifle, and fired the Napalm launcher, and it hit dead on. The fire was quick to spread, and soon all of the mobile suit material was burning.

The Gundam approached the lift to the spaceport, but unbeknownst to any of them, Char was waiting for this. The moment it opened, he activated his Jet Pack and flew into it.

"Shit!" Amuro shouted. "Ensign Bright! A Zeon soldier just breached the port!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - inside the Spaceport<strong>

* * *

><p>"Captain, what do we do?" Bright asked Pablo, who sat up in his bed.<p>

"Lock down all the hatches to _White Base,_" he ordered. "And issue a gun to anyone who can carry-" he then groaned from his wounds as they began acting up once again.

"All hands, move it!" he shouted on the comm. "Spread out our teams and take out that Zeon soldier approaching the bow!"

Char flew forward with the Gundam slowly catching up, as he moved through the spaceport, he ordered the others of the recon party to retreat as he took pictures of the mobile suits and their ship. Soon, dozens of civilians and soldiers with rifles started shooting at Char and he managed to dodge them.

Bright then grabbed his own rifle and cut Char off. Though his rounds missed him, it hit his Camera. '_Damn!_' He thought as he then used two Grenades and blasted his way out and met up with the rest of the scouting party.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - <em>Absolution <em>Catapult Deck**

* * *

><p>"<em>Here they come!<em>" Ron shouted on the comm, "_Char and his men are leaving the colony; _White Base _and the Gundam are right behind them!_"

"Alright," Jordan said. "Tom, we're heading out! You focus on Char and keep him away from Amuro!"

"_What are you going to do?_" Tom asked.

Jordan sighed a bit. "This is gonna sound crazy," he said. "But… I'm going to attack Amuro in the Gundam."

"_What?!_" Ron, D.J. and several of the others shouted in disbelief. "_Jordan, are you _nuts?!"

"_Why are you wanting to do that?_" Takeshi asked over the radio from the hangar. "_What kind of plan is running around in your head, Jorn?_"

"Guys, if we want to make a _real _impact in the Universal Century, we need to change things on both sides of the war," Jordan said. "Both for the Federation _and _the Zeon. If I fight Amuro, I will make myself look like an ally to Zeon. And since my MS is a Zeon mobile suit, they will be all the more convinced."

"_Bit of a problem, Jordan,_" Ron said. "_If Char sees you, he'll try and contact you, and you DO have a working IFF, which DOES display the unit's name and model number. And I don't think the Gouf was a secret development: he WILL contact Dozle about you._"

"Yes, but my Gouf is heavily modified," Jordan said. "I will say I got a damaged MS-07A Gouf and I upgraded and modified it for ground and space combat."

"_Alright, but if this goes south, all the blame is on your head,_" Ron warned. "_And don't damage the Gundam too badly: that thing either survives until Solomon or A Bao A Qu. Depends on whether or not you go by the novel or the anime. And DON'T kill Amuro!_"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill him or damage his suit too much," Jordan said. "_I_'m not an idiot - I'm just going to shake him up a bit. Enough of that though, Jordan Tackett, Gouf All Regions Type, Launching!" With that, his Gouf launched from the _Absolution,_ heading into battle.

Tom sighed. "Hope this works," he said. "Tom Johnson, Vidar Gundam, Targeted and Firing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - <em>White Base<em>**

* * *

><p>"GAT sensors 360 Degrees and fully operational," Mirai said to herself as she stayed behind the controls of the <em>White Base,<em> which slowly moved out. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked and saw it was Bright. "Stay calm, you're too tense," he said. "Let the computer monitor the area, it will let you know if there is anything wrong."

Mirai nodded. "Yes sir," she said as Bright looked up at the screen where Amuro was. "Amuro! You're getting too far from _White Base,_" he said. "Get back to within ten Kilometers of our starboard side."

"_Yes sir,_" Amuro said with a nod.

Bright then turned to Fraw, who stood next to the Captain. "Make sure that each station is air tight," he said. "Can you do that for me?"

Fraw nodded. "Sure," she said, before Bright looked up at the Operators. "Operators, our helmsman is a rookie, so go easy on her! You'll have to give quick responses to orders!"

"Yes sir!"

Across the bridge the wounded personnel of _White Base_ helped the civilians get an understanding of the controls, both knowing that _White Base _was their only ticket off Side 7 and away from the Zeon. "Departing from the Docking Bay," Mirai said as the _White Base _moved out of the port slowly.

"_Ready with the Core fighter, sir!_" Ryu Jose said as his image appeared on the monitor.

"How much experience do you have?" Bright asked.

"_Microsoft Flight simulator UC 0070 sir!_"

"…that is absolutely perfect!"

"Missiles incoming!" one of the Operators shouted.

"Mirai! Evade!" Bright barked. "Hard to starboard!"

"Aye sir!" Mirai replied. She moved the _White Base_ to the starboard as the missiles approached, Amuro meanwhile piloted the Gundam, and fired a beam shot which nailed the first missile. He fired another shot which missed, but quickly fired a third which destroyed it quickly.

"Sir, incoming heat sources!" the operator shouted.

"More missiles?" Bright asked.

"No sir, they're mobile suits!" he said. "Just two of them, but… one of them is moving faster than any normal Zaku! It's approaching at… 3 times the speed of the others!"

The captain whispered something, but bright didn't hear it. "What is it, sir?" he asked as he knelt down.

"It's… Char… Aznable… It's the Red Comet…" he said.

**BGM: "Here Comes Char" Andrew W.K or the Hori Kouichiro versions**

Bright's eyes widened in fear. "As in… the Red Comet?" he asked for confirmation.

Pablo nodded. "He… sunk five battleships… single-handedly at the battle of Loum… GET US OUT OF HERE!"

In Char's customized Maroon colored MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type, Char grinned as he saw the Gundam before him. "Now then," he said. "Let's test the reaction time of your Mobile Suit, shall we?"

"_Amuro, you are not ready for this!_" Bright shouted out his warning. "_Char is leagues ahead of you!_"

"I know I can handle this!" Amuro shouted, as he raised the Gundam's beam rifle. "Watch me!" However just as he was about to fire, a voice shouted out over the comm. "_I've got this, kid,_" and a single green beam of energy lanced between Amuro and Char, stopping both of them, the _White Base, _and the _Camel _dead in their tracks.

"What the?" Char demanded, as he looked up towards the source, and his eyes widened slightly as he saw what appeared to be _another _Feddie Mobile Suit! However this one was colored much differently, and while it shared some similarities, it seemed much more unique at the same time. "Where the hell did that thing come from? The other V-Project Mobile Suits look like the one that came out of the colony!"

Amuro was going to take advantage of this, and took aim at the distracted Char. Fortunately for Char, a burst of machine gun fire kept him from firing. "What the-" He looked downwards, finding another Zaku-type Mobile Suit charging at him, firing at him with a large gatling gun mounted on a shield. "Another Zaku?" He asked. While they looked the same, (and in many ways WERE the same) it was a very different machine than Char's Zaku II Commander Type. About as fast - if not a bit slower than Char's Zaku, but had a proper shield and more ornate armor on the shoulders.

Jordan was behind the controls of his Gouf, grinning ear to ear. '_So tempted to say 'No Zaku' right now..._' he thought, '_but, I'll leave that to Ral I suppose._' He charged at the RX-78, who raised his rifle to defend but Jordan quickly dashed to the right, dodging the shot easily as he maneuvered behind him and fired a few quick shots of his rifle into the Gundam, however its armor proved too thick as the bullets did nothing. '_Rifle's useless against this thing,_' he thought before he dashed forwards, putting away the Machine Gun before drawing out his Heat Saber '_Let's see how you like this!_'

Not one to let an opportunity go, Char charged in to put an end to the threat of the V-Project only to get cut off when four dagger like objects nearly gored his suit. "What the?" Char questioned in shock, only his supernatural reflexes saving him from the strange weapons before another beam of green energy near took the head of his Zaku.

Inside his cockpit, Tom roared with laughter. "How's it feel to be on the ropes, Char?!" He asked "I bet that's how those battleship crews felt when you destroyed their ships!"

He kept firing, but Char kept dodging. "Ok, this is starting to REALLY piss me off!"

"_Remember what Ron said: we can't kill him, Ryu!_" Jordan warned, as he continued his own duel with Amuro. "_No matter how tempting it may be to you, he needs to live!_"

"That won't stop me from trying!" he shouted, as a beam finally hit the Zaku II, but it only hit the ridiculously-mounted shield on the right shoulder. Still, it DID destroy it.

"Fuck! What the hell is that thing armed with?!" Char shouted. "A cruiser's main gun?!" Another beam hit the Zaku, taking off one of the legs. "Got him!"

"Dren, I need to fall back! This Fed's got me on the ropes!"

Tom let out a small tsk as a sniper control unit descended from the top of his cockpit as he targeted the _Musai. _"Hey Char, watch your back, there's a bullseye on your back from now on!" He shouted out as he pulled the trigger firing off a shot, it sailed past the surprised Char, heading straight for the Zeon ship, grazing the bridge.

"That range…" Char breathed out. "The _Camel _was over 900 km away!"

As he continued to fight Amuro and now Ryu Jose in the Core Fighter, Jordan glanced back at Tom and sighed. "Tom, are you just showing off now?" He asked, shaking his head as he banked left, avoiding the next strafing run from the Fighter, and blocking a punch from the Gundam.

However as he fought, several 120mm rounds hit the Gundam's back, doing little damage. Jordan traced the shots back to its source, where Slender's MS-06F Zaku II was firing away at it. Amuro raised his Beam Rifle for a shot. Not wanting to simply let Slender get killed, Jordan punched his MS's thrusters to max as he sped towards him. "Look out!" He shouted as he got there just as Amuro fired his rifle. Jordan grabbed Slender by his left arm and dragged him away, though Slender's Zaku was not unscathed as the shot pierced through his left arm, destroying it.

"_W-Wha?_" Slender asked, shocked.

"You can thank me later!" Jordan said. "Zakus don't stand a chance against these things in case you haven't noticed! Fall back to your ship!"

Char, who was still falling back to the _Camel_, heard Jordan speaking on the Comm. He finally got a chance to read its IFF Transponder, and it was reading out 'MS-07B-3H-10' on the monitor. He turned on the Radio. "Pilot, identify yourself!" he said.

"_This is Jaden Takeo, pilot of the Gouf All Regions Type,_" Came the reply, coming from the Mobile Suit, "_Nice to finally meet the great Char Aznable, sorry if my appearance was rather sudden._"

Char rose a slight eyebrow. '_Gouf All Regions Type?_' he thought, '_I didn't know any more variants of the Gouf aside from the 07A have been fielded yet..._'

"Indeed," he spoke. "While I thank you for your assistance - what are you doing out here? And why in a Gouf of all things?"

"_You weren't the only one who wanted to investigate the Feddie V-Project,_" Jordan, going by his alias 'Jaden' said. "_I've been spying on Side 7 for a good while now, I wanted to take one of the Feddie machines for myself or get some data for upgrading my Gouf, but I wasn't able to get much. Then you guys decided to attack, and I thought it best to lend you a helping hand against the Federation's new Mobile Suits._"

Char was silent for a moment as he processed this information. He had plenty of questions for this pilot, namely how his Gouf could operate in space, and he was also interested in seeing if this man knew anything about the Feddie V-Project. "Do you have any transportation?" Char asked. "Our _Musai _is not far from here."

Before Jordan could answer, Ron's face appeared on his and Tom's respective comms. "_Guys, you've done enough._"He said, "_Fall back to the _Absolution _using two separate flight paths: questions will be asked if you two fly in formation._"

Jordan glanced in the direction the _Absolution _was, before looking back at where Char and Slender were falling back, while the Gundam and Core Fighter withdrew back to _White Base_ having exhausted most of their ammo. "Tom, you go on back." he said, "I'm heading to the _Camel _with Char."

"_Jordan, didn't you hear me?_" Ron shouted. "_I said fall back to the _Absolution_: you don't belong on that ship anymore than Amuro or Char do on ours! Get your ass back here. NOW!_"

"If we are going to make an impact in this universe, then we need to be able to work with _both _sides, Ron!" Jordan retorted. "Not just gaining Amuro and the _White Base's_ trust, but we will need Char's trust as well!"

"_I'm not risking your life, or giving Zeon more advanced technology then they need!_" Ron retorted. "_Your Mobile Suit has a 360 degree cockpit: something no Zeon MS has until UC 0085!_"

"Which is why if anyone other than myself tries to activate the Gouf, it will self-destruct," Jordan said. "It's got the same Retinal scanners as the Gundam's from Anno Domini."

Ron sighed. "_You had better not get yourself killed,_" he said. "_Or captured as a spy. You're not on the books as a Zeon MS pilot. And Char is not an idiot: he WILL be checking for proof of your claims. Be careful._" His face disappeared from the panel, just as Ryu's MS headed back for the _Absolution_.

"_Watch your six, Jorn,_" Tom ordered, a small smirk on his face.

"I will," Jordan said nodding as he turned off the Comm, and flipped it back to Char. "Well, I'd have to wait for the next shuttle…" he said. "I might as well grab a ride with you - I have a feeling that we might be able to help each other out."

"_Alright, follow me back to my ship,_" Char said, as they continued back to the _Camel,_ and their Comm went dead. Jordan let out a long sigh as he piloted his Gouf towards the _Musai-_class cruiser. '_Into the Lion's den,_' he thought to himself. '_Here goes nothing..._'

* * *

><p><strong>Later - On board the <em>Absolution<em>**

* * *

><p>"That IDIOT!" Ron shouted as he and the others were gathered in the briefing room of the <em>Absolution. <em>"While I'm fully agreed that the timeline needs to be changed, we need to stay in the shadows!" Ron punched the right armrest of his chair. "Why the hell did he just go and decide to join Char? He KNOWS _White Base_ is going to launch an attack in a few days! Amuro will be skilled enough to be able to take on Char thanks to that damned learning computer in the Gundam!"

Steven's eyes narrowed. "Something's wrong here," he muttered. "And I don't like it. Why would he suddenly up and leave us, I don't know. But if he's with Zeon, then I'm not gonna hold anything back next time we meet!"

"He's obviously got a plan, you guys," said D.J. as he came into the briefing room, still in his pilot suit. "And I agree with the objective. We need to change Zeon and the Federation from the inside, and that means steer any people away from the Hardline views of Gihren or the Earth-Born Elite, and taking out those who are too deep in their hate of each other." He then looked out the window "Besides… Char is not only Jordan's favorite character, but in a way he's also his idol. If anything, he wants to keep Char on the right path."

Ron cracked his knuckles. "Mr. Nightmare of Solomon and Delaz are mine, then. They can't be swayed, not that I would WANT to: too indoctrinated by their loyalty to Ghiren to bother thinking about defecting. I'll just kill them and be done with it."

Steven frowned. "I'm gonna get Ridden, then," he said. "My machine's speed will prove to be an asset."

"I'll take on the Black Tri-Stars," Takeshi remarked. "Hopefully I'll be able to take them down quickly once they launch the attack on _White Base_ after they get their Doms - I want to be able to take them down before Matilda makes her decision to support the Gundam with only a _Medea_. I'd also like to save her fiance, Woody, if I can - those two need to survive."

Everyone nodded at that and D.J. then spoke again. "If it's alright with you guys, I plan to get to Southeast Asia and help out the 08th MS Team, including Shiro. I also plan on saving Packard, and kill that bastard Ghinias," he said, the latter name with a snarl. "That prick doesn't deserve to live after what he did," he said.

"If I've got time, I'll join you," Ron said. "Right now, we need to build up our defenses, starting with our backup Mobile Suits. Patriot, how's that Stark Strike Dagger of yours?"

D.J. gave a smirk. "Just put in the AGE Builder not 10 minutes ago. It should be ready in a couple of hours. I also plan on putting one of my new projects in there as well. You guys might like it." he said.

"We're also going to need to start training our pilots, especially Miho," Ron said as he looked at the youngest pilot there. "No offense, but I can't cover you at all times and your machine is ill-suited for anything but underwater and melee combat."

Miho bowed her head, but she realized Ron WAS right. She needed a better Mobile Suit for space combat and the training to use it. "That doesn't mean you're not the queen of the water: at least that thing's better than the Aqua GM." Ron said with a small smirk, brightening her spirits. "Piece of shit from the beginning, that thing."

"The _Absolution_ is ready to go whenever," Matthews said. "With Mirage Colloid we can follow the _White Base_ and _Camel_ up to Luna II, once they leave that Asteroid we can follow them down Earth's atmosphere." He sighed. "Unfortunately, as you all know, MC doesn't work when entering the atmosphere - so we either reveal ourselves during the descent, do it before or after Luna II, or we don't go down to Earth at all until we're sure no one will see us."

"Well, we need to keep an eye on Jordan." Ron said, "If we can keep an eye on him: Char goes all over the goddamn place while _White Base_ is dealing with the Black Tri-Stars and M'Quve. And Jordan will try and stay with him at all times if he can." Ron went for the door. "I'll get the Hybrid Destiny ready for sortie: God knows if anyone's going to attack, Mirage Colloid or not."

He left the room, but shortly after, swearing was heard. "FUCKING ZERO GRAVITY! IF I FIND A WAY TO REPRODUCE ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY, I'LL DO IT!"

D.J. couldn't help but chuckle. "I have a feeling that's not gonna happen for a long time," he said and then began to leave the bridge himself. "If someone needs me, I'll be at the replicator," he said and the door opened and closed as he left.

"I'll go check on the AGE Builder," Takeshi remarked. "Once D.J.'s Stark Strike Dagger and Ron's machines are done, I'm gonna put my Non-GN-Tech version of the Tempest in there." He then looked at Shion and smiled. "You care to join me, Shion?"

"Sure," Shion replied. "We can use the intervening time to work on designing new Gunpla, and you could even tell me a bit more about this 'MSGX' story you were talking about."

Takeshi nodded, though he was a bit nervous about it. "A… alright," he said as they left the bridge.

'_Jordan… you'd better be alright out there,_' Takeshi thought. '_Take care of yourself, and don't let yourself get killed or incarcerated._'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - <em>White Base <em>Bridge**

* * *

><p>On the bridge of the <em>White Base,<em> a short while after Amuro and Ryu returned, Bright was still on the bridge with the wounded Captain and Lieutenant Alakura, both staring out into space, still stunned at what had just transpired. "Lieutenant," Pablo spoke up, catching the pilots attention "Do… do you know what… Gundam unit that was? I was not… aware of a fourth unit…"

Akira shook her head. "There IS a fourth unit," she said, "but to the best of my knowledge, it hasn't been completed, let alone left Jaburo."

"Then where did that Gundam come from?" Bright asked. "I'm not trying to look a gift horse in the mouth, but it was almost too convenient that that Gundam showed up to delay Char while another Zaku-type engaged Unit two. That brings up another problem: the pilot, Amuro Ray."

Akira glanced at Bright. "Ensign, we need every pilot we can get," she said. "That includes the boy. I can't pilot Unit 1, Unit 2 AND Unit 3 at once, and Ryu Jose is barely trained to fly the fucking** Core Fighter**, let alone the Guntank, Guncannon or the Gundam units!"

Bright flinched at the tone she used. She DID, however, have a VERY good point. They had limited pilots and crew, survivors or not. "We also have too many civilians on board," Akira continued. "We need to offload them soon, it's best not to get them too involved with the ship."

"You're right, but where should we go?" Bright asked.

"The best place should be Luna II," Akira said. "It's the closest Federation base in the area. Hopefully we can get them offloaded there, and get some actual men and women to man the _White Base._" She sighed. "But then it comes down to if we can get there before Char decides to have another go at us."

"We should try and get him off our tail, while we're at it: he HAS to be following us." Bright said, "This ship is the only one of it's kind: if we lose it, the Federation could lose the war."

Akira had little choice but to agree. Char's _Musai_-Class light cruiser was more heavily armed than the _Pegasus_-Class _White Base_, though, so it would be a VERY hard fight unless they surprised them. "We need to launch a surprise attack and get that red bastard off our ass." She said, "He DID lose two Zakus and his own machine is badly damaged thanks to that mysterious Gundam that saved our asses."

"But what about that other machine?" Bright asked, "It looked like a heavily souped up Zaku I've never seen before, and it looked like it was keeping up with Amuro and Ryu…"

"It's a Gouf," Akira said, surprising the others. "It looked like a heavily modified MS-07A Gouf, they're new Zeon ground-use mobile suits, they're still in the limited production phase but I've seen a few of these things on Earth." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Thing is: they're ground-use mobile suits, they're not space worthy, at least as far as I know… whoever's piloting that thing must've heavily upgraded it to the point it can work on land and in space… and they're not too shabby of a pilot. But the real question is: where did it come from? It appeared almost out of nowhere and attacked that kid in Unit 2."

Bright then rose an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, it seemed like that attack was almost staged," he said. "After thinking about it, that… Gouf avoided damaging Unit Two too badly, and while Char is highly skilled, I would think that a better machine would be able to take him out with ease."

Again, Bright had made a valid point: that attack seemed staged for the most part. Someone was screwing with them. And neither of the two conscious officers liked that part one fucking bit. If someone was screwing with them and Char… well, that was LESS acceptable.

* * *

><p><strong>Zeon <em>Musai<em>-Class light cruiser _Camel_**

* * *

><p>Jordan sighed a bit as his Gouf All Regions Type, or as he sometimes calls it the Gouf ART, successfully landed in the hangar bay of the <em>Camel,<em> thanks to the few differences between between a Zaku and a Gouf in size at least it was able to maneuver through the hangar easily enough. He moved the Gouf towards the berth which was designated for him to use, as he docked his mobile suit there.

Glancing through the interior of the Zeon ship, he could see mechanics and engineers working quickly to repair the damaged Zaku's of Slender and Char, with a priority on Char's Zaku commander type as a new shoulder shield was being pulled out, and work to replace its destroyed leg was underway. However he also watched as Char appeared out of his Zaku II, and Jordan couldn't help but smile as he finally saw the Red Comet himself in his full red Zeon uniform, mask and helmet included.

'_Well this is it,_' he thought to himself as he began shutting off his Gouf, being certain to activate the fail safe systems he had installed onto his Gouf, including the retinal scanner. As the cockpit dimmed, the front hatch opened. Jordan picked out the sidearm he had grabbed before launching - a good old Beretta M9 pistol, and put it in the holster he added to his Normal Suit before he floated out of the cockpit.

Not too long after he floated out and stood just outside his Gouf, he was soon greeted by Char himself, who floated up towards him. "You must be Jaden Takeo, I presume?" Char asked him as he stopped himself upon reaching him.

Jordan nodded. "Indeed I am," he said with a smile. "An honor to meet you, Red Comet. Wish it were under different circumstances, all things considered."

Char let out a short chuckle. "True," he said. "Though allow me to personally thank you for your work - fighting that Feddie mobile suit. From what I saw, nothing our Zaku's threw at it worked. And that other mobile suit… I'm just glad some damaged mobile suits are all we got for this."

"Just doing what I can to help," Jordan said. "The Feddies made some mean machines on Side 7… and those Gundams are just part of it."

"Gundam?" Char asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know what they are called?"

"Of course," Jordan said. "I've been keeping an eye on the Feddie's V-Project for a couple months now, snuck into the colony. I was going to try and hijack one of their new prototypes so I could use it myself… but as you can tell, that plan didn't go so well. But I managed to get bits of information on them during my stay - their names being one of them."

"I would be very interested in hearing what you have learned, Mr. Takeo," Char said, and Jordan shrugged.

"I'll tell you what I know, what little I do," he said. "And please, just call me Jaden - makes me feel old." He then looked back at his Gouf. "Also, I would prefer it if you kept your men away from my machine - I take the security of the mods I've made to it very seriously. If they try anything… funny, they may end up triggering my fail safes - and trust me, you do _not _want those things triggered."

Char nodded in understanding. "I will make sure they refrain from getting too close to your machine," he said, before he turned, gesturing Jordan to follow. "Come with me, it's best we discussed this on the bridge with Dren." Jordan simply nodded, as he followed Char through the _Camel _towards the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back on the <em>Absolution<em>**

* * *

><p>D.J. couldn't stop grinning, why, because he specifically asked the replicator to produce a Gunpla kit of the GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy, and lo and behold, said Gundam appeared.<p>

"Excellent! This will help us if one of our Mobile Suits gets damaged!" D.J. said excitedly, and then heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Patriot!" the voice said, and D.J. turned around and saw Takeshi standing there at the doorway. "I see you got a new Gunpla to mess with?"

D.J. scratched behind his head. "Well, this baby will help us out a lot, considering the amount of firepower the Gundam Leopard has."

"Yeah, though if you want firepower, I'd say you'd be better off with a Heavyarms," Takeshi remarked. "The Endless Waltz version, especially, but both versions have plenty of firepower, combining More Dakka with Macross Missile Massacre, and both to a truly frightening degree."

"Wing Zero would also be good, though it goes more for the Wave Motion Gun angle than a More Dakka/Macross Missile Massacre combo," Shion added. "Virtue, Seravee, and Raphael apply similar principles with GN-Tech, and a Gundam X's Satellite Cannon, or the Twin Satellite Cannons of a DX, also fit that category."

D.J. nodded at that. "Which is why I'm making an upgraded version of this. Give it a Beam rifle for one, plus beam sabers in the shins. I know for that there will be some unlucky bastard who will piss his pants at the sight," he said.

"Interesting idea," Takeshi remarked. "A lot of my projects are mainly units from my MSGX story, which are pretty much overkill for the One Year War - heck, even the TXG-103, a modified version of the Tempest that doesn't use GN Technology, is likely overkill for the One Year War - it'd be able to compete with a base-level Freedom, in my opinion. Still, one of my common sayings is 'Overkill is Underrated', after all."

D.J. blinked at that. "That's exactly how Jorn and Ryu think, overkill is nothing to them," he said. "Of course, who am I talk, I like to make sure my enemies are as good as dead as well."

"Too true," Takeshi remarked. "Better to go overkill than to discover you didn't use **_enough_** 'kill'."

"When we get back, remind me to introduce you to _Star Trek Armada II: Fleet Operations_. THEN you will see overkill." Both glanced behind them to find Ron entering the mess hall. "_Fleet Operations_?" D.J. asked.

"It's a mod of _Star Trek Armada II_," Ron said. "Think _StarCraft _or something like that with fleets of starships instead of troops and tanks."

"Sounds like a good game," D.J. remarked.

"It's pretty good - I have the base version, myself," Takeshi said. "Not the best, and I haven't played it in a few years, but it is pretty good."

"The stock version's kind of ok," Ron said. "The mod, though, is the best version. Wish I brought my desktop computer so I could play it, but that would've been impractical."

"How good are you at playing it?"

"My advice is not to be my enemy. I know how to keep you out of my base. And when I build up my fleets, well… it's not pretty. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get a drink."

When Ron left the room, D.J. was gaping. "Holy crap… that's exactly what I do on Command & Conquer Generals and Red Alert 2." He then smiled a bit. "Looks like great minds do think alike."

"Whenever I played Armada 2, I tended to just throw up a wall of turrets in the entrances to my base to keep the computer out while I built things up," Takeshi remarked after Ron had left. "Never did any actual multiplayer, but it certainly worked against the computer."

"When we get back, get Fleet Ops," Ron walked back in, carrying a VERY large mug.

"What the hell? Where'd you get that thing?"

"I brought my backpack in with me: considering I don't have oxygen tanks, so…"

"Is that the mug you used to keep yourself up rebuilding your brother's Blu Duel and making your Gunplas?"

"HELL yes. I have this thing to thank for my Hybrid Destiny. Now, I need to get back to the bridge: I'm still the acting tactical operations officer, so I need to get back to my post."

After Ron left again, Takeshi, Shion, and D.J. just stood there for a moment, staring at the door. "He seems… odd," Shion said after a moment.

D.J. and Takeshi nodded at that.

"Yeah… he is."

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the <em>Camel<em>**

* * *

><p>"So, they're called the Guntank, Guncannon, and Gundams?" Char asked as he and Jordan now stood on the <em>Camel's<em> bridge with Dren, as they stood before the plotting table.

"Yes," Jordan said. "Guntank is pretty much a Mobile Suit with Tank Treads for legs, and is not very maneuverable, but packs a lot of firepower with its cannons and machine guns. Guncannon is an actual Feddie mobile suit, but focuses on ranged artillery support much like the Guntank, but uses all of the same beam weapons as the Gundam. And the Gundam Units are what the V-Project all forms around, mostly using beam weaponry with the exception of its Hyper Bazooka and 60mm Head Vulcans. And as you have seen, they are highly advanced mobile suits that surpasses a Zaku with little difficulty."

Char hummed in thought as he looked at the images of the Gundam Unit 2. "Indeed," he said. "Zeon is still perfecting their Mobile Suit-scaled beam weapons… I'm amazed you managed to get this much information, Jaden. Let alone sneak inside Side 7 while it was under Federation guard."

Jordan chuckled a bit. "It wasn't that hard, as you no doubt know," he said. "If your men could sneak in three Zeon Zaku's right under their noses, sneaking in my one Gouf is just as easy." He sighed. "Wished I had more time though… I would've loved to steal one of those Feddie mobile suits, and actually get a chance to see what else they have under the hood of that thing…"

Char nodded. "So do we all, Jaden. In fact, these mobile suits could in fact be the key into ending the stalemate between us and the Federation," he said.

"Yeah, and the Feddies know that," Jordan said. "We all saw what the Gundam could do… and that was just one machine. They have two more inside that ship, and it won't take the Federation long to begin mass production… given they haven't started already."

"What makes you say that?" Dren asked, and Jordan looked at him.

"The Federation knows that they can't win this war without mobile suits," he said. "Zeon has shown them Mobile Suits are the future of combat in space - especially with Minovsky Particles screwing up long-range targeting systems most of the time, meaning ships like their _Magellan-_class Battleships are useless unless they wanna try eyeballing everything. And since most Feddie ships are practically defenseless against mobile suit attacks aside from a few Anti-Air batteries, they need to adapt or face destruction. People like General Revil realize this, and that's why the V-Project finally got some funding. Once they begin making more Mass Produced MS, Zeon's one advantage over the Earth Forces gets thrown out the window."

Char nodded. "You're right," he said. "And seeing how successful their Gundam is, it's likely they've at least begun some limited production for additional testing."

"Which is why we need to prioritize the destruction or capture of the Gundams, and _White Base,_" Jordan finished, nodding. "Though I doubt we will be able to do much with just two Zaku's and my Gouf."

"Which is why we are being resupplied - and are gaining some reinforcements," Char said, causing Jordan to look up at him. "Admiral Dozle was kind enough to send a supply ship our way - and he's redirected the Matsunaga Team and their ships here as well. They should be arriving in the next few hours."

Jordan smiled. "The White Wolf, eh?" he asked. "Sounds like things are gonna be getting interesting, then." Although he was outwardly impressed, internally Jordan was panicking a bit. Already things were changing in ways they didn't plan! And now they had to face off against _two _of Zeon's top aces! '_Calm down, calm down Jordan…_' he thought. '_The others can handle it… by now, they should have more Mobile Suits capable of deploying, so the odds should be a bit more evened out… but they're likely going to end up revealing themselves to the Zeon and Feddies if the battle gets too rough._'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - On board the <em>Absolution<em>**

* * *

><p>Ron had settled into his chair, drinking from his giant mug.<p>

"How the hell are you keeping that shit from floating all over the place?" Matthews asked, as Ron tapped on the top of it, which was capped with a plastic lid. "Small slit," he said. "That way I can-"

Ron glanced at the sensors, spotting a contact. "Der Teufel?" he asked.

"What is it, Mr. Pinkerton?" Matthews asked.

Ron glanced at Matthews. "A major problem," he said. "There's a contact on the sensors." He looked at the screen once more. "Correction: several contacts. One of them is the supply ship that resupplies Char, but the other silhouettes are closer in shape to a _Musai _and _Chivvay _then a _Papua _or _Pazock_."

Ron sighed. "Fucking Christ: THIS is what happens when you fuck with the timeline!" he groaned. "Char's getting reinforcements! And judging from the flight path, they're heading in our direction! And Mirage Colloid isn't perfect: at close range, they WILL detect us."

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Matthews said. "We'd invisible to most sensors, but magnetic sensors will likely be able to see us if they have any."

"So, we're likely gonna end up in a fight with the Zeon," Hammer said. "Had to happen eventually…"

"Luckily we have more machines finished up," Takeshi remarked. "D.J.'s Stark Strike Dagger's done, and Ron's Perfect Noir's currently in the Builder, but should be done soon." He sighed. "I'd hoped we'd have a bit more time, so that my TXG-103 model would be ready to go - I can't use my current version of the Tempest because we don't want to reveal our GN Technology, and the TXG-103 is a Non-GN-Tech version of the Tempest, so I could get around that issue. Looks like I'll be sitting this one out again."

"Me as well: I can't use the Hybrid Destiny because of the DRAGOONs unless I can remove them outside of combat. Which isn't possible!"

A cough called their attention to Tom who stood in a doorway with a raised eyebrow. "Did I _not _just use DRAGOON Fangs scant _hours _ago?" he asked, rolling his eyes as he walked in. "I agree that we can't show off too much tech, but, Zeon should have been experimenting with Newtype-use weapons around this time, not to mention the _massive _butterfly effect we're already putting into effect."

"Fuck it. I need to kill something and those assholes just gave me an excuse." Ron said before he got out of his chair. "I'll get the Hybrid Destiny ready." He left the bridge, clearly not happy. And most of that was directed at Jordan and they all knew it. If they didn't interfere, they wouldn't be getting ready for combat now.

Tom sighed and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. "What some may not realize, the butterfly effect would've happened, even if we didn't interfere with _anything._" He said, "Our mere presence changes things…"

"And we just have to make do with what happens, and try to direct the changes in the way we want," Takeshi remarked. "I'll still stay behind since the GN Technology in the Tempest is too much technology to give away right now - the main reason I came up with the TXG-103 in the first place - but that's not to say I won't use the original Tempest, or even the Raging Tempest once that thing's done, if circumstances call for it."

"It may," Tom agreed with a shrug. "Zeon may choose to pull some surprises out of their hat in future battles."

"I'll sit things out, too," Shion remarked. "My GM Kai might be alright to use in terms of blending in, but I feel like I might need something stronger. Takeshi, you mind helping me design something?"

"Sure," Takeshi replied. "I can share a few of my ideas for you to fine-tune, and I might be able to fine-tune and tweak some of your ideas, depending."

Shion nodded and smiled. "Good to hear," she said. "Come on, we can plan next to the AGE Builder, and then use the Replicator to get any Gunpla Kits we need."

The two then departed the bridge, as D.J. sighed. "Well, time to mount up," he said and floated out of the bridge to his Stark Strike Dagger in the MS Hangar.

Tom shrugged. "Time to fuck some things up, I guess," he commented before heading out himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - On <em>White Base<em>**

* * *

><p>"Special Delivery!" A childish voice shouted out, as Fraw and the three children who had taken a liking for her pushed a cart of canned foods down the rather crowded halls of <em>White Base,<em> moving around the civilians.

"Excuse us, let us through please!" Fraw said as she pushed the cart, trying to avoid running into anyone.

"More Canned stuff?" one of the refugees complained.

"Isn't there anything else to eat?" another asked.

The only girl of the three children (Frau didn't count) glared at the two. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH CANS?!" If it was intended to scare them, it seemed to work, as the two recoiled from the look on her face.

"Uh, we didn't-"

"Fine! You don't get any!"

"Kikka, stop it!" Frau kept wheeling the cart through the crowded hallways, looking slightly sheepish. "Sorry, all we have are canned goods. Delivery, coming through!" Meanwhile, Bright and Sayla were on their way to the bridge. The two remained in a bit awkward silence.

Bright, deciding to break the silence, spoke. "Ahem," he said. "Civilians are always a selfish bunch," he said. "They use their weakness as a shield, and do nothing but make demands…" He glanced at Sayla, who didn't seem to respond to that, and was more or less ignoring him.

"I heard you were in medical school," Bright said, trying to start something of a conversation with the blonde. "But where were you before coming to Side 7?"

Sayla finally glanced at the Ensign. "Is there any reason I need to answer that?" She asked.

Bright gulped a bit, before he sighed. "H-Haha… not really…" he muttered. "This is actually my first time into space…" He shrugged a bit. "Missions from headquarters can get pretty long I guess."

Sayla allowed herself to smirk a bit. "I thought you were Elite?" She asked a bit teasingly, causing Bright to half-glare at her, before forcing up a smile.

"Was that Sarcasm?" He asked, and Sayla chuckled a bit.

"No, not really," she said. "I just didn't know they picked timid men like you, Ensign." After she said that, the elevator finally opened, and Bright groaned as they stepped out, shooting a glare at Sayla, who simply ignored it.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - On Shin Matsunaga's ship, the <em>Silver Wolf<em>**

* * *

><p>Within the pilot locker room, a young woman of about fifteen, with short blue hair and amethyst eyes, was getting into her ocean blue pilot suit, on the off-chance of getting called in for pilot duty. It wasn't likely, seeing that there weren't any Feddies in the immediate area, but… well, she would be lying if she said she didn't have worries for the future, given the strange dreams she had.<p>

These dreams started the day before her parents were murdered for a reason she had no idea why at the time. All she knew at the time was that her parents supported a man named Zeon Zum Deikun… she had begged her parents to get away from the area, but they wouldn't listen, thinking that she was being bullied at preschool. It was the first time her dreams cost people their lives, and her the family she was supposed to have, back in U.C. 0068.

Ever since then, she had dreams of people close to her dying, not limiting themselves to her family. The first time she dreamt of herself dying, the day before she ultimately joined the Zeon Military Academy, was the last time she felt she would be a normal civilian. She would have gone down her way to school at thirteen, but then get murdered by a sniper round to the head, as she was mistaken for someone else with a similar build and similar features.

Shaking her head after going through those morbid thoughts, she realized that she might need to get another pilot suit for the future… the one she was wearing was becoming too tight at the chest, oddly enough. Still, if there was anything she needed to do at present, she needed to get back to her Mobile Suit for when it was time to sortie. Well, that was the plan, but then the locker room opened up to reveal her superior… who wasn't aware that she was in here.

"Oh, sorry, Ensign Kyou," Commander Shin Matsunaga said in an apologetic manner. "I didn't realize there was anyone else in here… if only we had gender-split locker rooms, to avoid this mess in the future."

The now identified Kyou shook her head again, before saying, "Don't worry, sir; I forgot to lock the door, anyway. Besides, I'm done changing, though I don't know if we'll need to sortie or not."

Shin chuckled a bit at the preparedness of his young protege in the art of Mobile Suit combat. While she was initially going to be a bridge bunny, she wanted to be on the front lines, and especially as a pilot. Soon enough, with his help as her mentor, she made it to be a Mobile Suit pilot, one that was found to be a naturally occurring Newtype, which was a good thing for her. He didn't want her to think she was less than human, especially since she did not have the mentality of someone superior to the rest of humanity, which is what he feared Newtypes would be seen as by the "Oldtypes".

Still, with a thought on his mind, he said, "By the way, Char just sent me a message. He picked up a mercenary who infiltrated Side 7's colony of Green Noa, there to investigate the V-Project like Char ended up doing, and someone who piloted a Gouf variant at that. The mercenary expects the Federation to have something planned at Luna II that we need to crash, so, since Char's the one with the most experience in this area, he'll lead us to defeat the forces garrisoned there, while we prepare to stop whatever new units they have in mind to test out here in Space."

Kyou blinked at that, unsure what to make of her superior's words, until it processed in her mind better. With the fact of Char Aznable leading an assault on Luna II, she knew that she needed to be on her best behavior, considering that Char was said to be intolerant of those that weren't. Of course, that was probably a rumor her friend came across, but she had nothing better to say on that front. Instead, she said, "S-sir, I hope that I don't let you down, nor Commander Char."

Shin simply patted her head at that, saying as he did so, "No worries. You're the only one in this war that worries about letting down the field officers more than the Zabis, but you really aren't letting us down, y'know that?"

Kyou Yamato smiled at that. She really worried that she was letting her superior down, but that wasn't the case, as it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - <em>Absolution<em> **

**Crew Quarters**

* * *

><p>Tom sat on the bed of a quarter within the <em>Absolution, <em>his entire body shaking as a nearly crazed grin spread across his face as he stared at his clenching and unclenching hands. "It was _real_… that was actually _real…_" he breathed to himself as he shook a bit. "That… was a _real _fight, against a _real _ace with a _real _chance of death…"

He chuckled as he stood up. "I actually fought against Char Aznable, the _real _person and not some simulation, and it was amazing," he laughed loudly as he began to pace. "But… he is not the strongest there is… no… there was one stronger than him, Amuro, the White Unicorn of Londo Bell, but… he is not there yet, I can't fight him yet, else, it would be just like Gunpla, boring, no real challenge with it, he _must_ become stronger, but… it would take _years _for him to reach his full strength… I… I can't wait for it… but… I don't want to be _bored _fighting him, I want that _challenge, _that chance for _death _hanging over me…"

Tom forcibly stilled himself as he planted in hands against the wall before him, breathing raggedly. "He grows quickly, but he doesn't have the spirit until Char's Counterattack," he breathed to himself. "So… I need to make sure that he never loses it, I need to make him stronger, reinforce that will, but… Lalah Sune… she… should I kill her? Make him hate me? Give him an enemy to kill?"

Tom rested his head against the cool walls of the room. "Yes… give him someone to hate, someone to sharpen his blade against, I _will _fight the White Unicorn someday… and it will be _glorious!_" Laughter bubbled up from within him as he grinned. "A fight against the Legendary Newtype… I cannot wait for it!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Absolution<em>**

**Hangar/Gunpla AGE Builder**

* * *

><p>"OK, if we're going to make you a custom Gunpla, Shion, we first need to figure out what type it should be," Takeshi was saying, as the two were looking over the <strong><em>plethora<em>** of Gunpla parts they'd replicated, to provide a multitude of options. "Your preferred combat style plays heavily in that - we don't want to make you a melee unit if you're a ranged fighter, and vice versa."

Shion nodded, as she looked at all of the Gunpla. "Alright…" she said. "I've never really had this much to work with… so many Gunpla parts…"

"I know, it's like the modeler's ultimate wet dream," Takeshi remarked. "Glad that the Replicators were able to make everything we might need. Now, what **_is_** your preferred combat style, Shion? Are you a melee fighter, ranged, support, or what?"

Shion thought about it for a moment. "Well, I do sometimes get in melee fights, like anyone else does," she said. "But usually I end up attacking from mid to long ranges with a Sniper Rifle, or spotting out enemy targets. I suppose I'm more of a ranged fighter, with a bit of support."

Takeshi nodded. "Might want to use Cherudim as a base, then," he remarked. "That's one of the best Long-Range Gundams I know." He paused for a moment. "We have enough parts here… think we could make two versions, like with the Tempest? One that uses GN Technology, and another that doesn't? The one without GN Tech would be usable right away once we plug it into the Builder, but the GN Tech one would be useful later on…"

Shion nodded. "Sounds good to me," she said. "It's best to be prepared, I suppose. So, how should we do this?"

Takeshi looked out at the parts. "Well, we'll start with the Non-GN Tech version," he said. "We need to select a decent layout of parts, along with systems to match." He picked up a Buster Gundam Torso in one hand, and a Blitz Gundam Torso in the other. "For a Torso base, SEED Gundams always deliver decent stats if you don't have special engines like GN Drives or gimmicks like the AGE System." He then turned to Shion, though he did his best to make sure he wasn't staring at her, as he'd been prone to doing off and on over the past day or so. "Buster would be a decent choice for a sniper unit… or you could do a Blitz Torso - if I remember correctly for special systems and Gunpla parts, the Blitz Torso is pre-loaded with Mirage Colloid, if you want stealth capabilities."

"Sounds like a plan," Shion said, as she smiled a bit. "You know a lot about Gunpla, don't you, Takeshi? I mean I'm no stranger myself, but you really know your way around stuff like this."

Takeshi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I've had a fair bit of experience with Gunpla," he remarked. "I may focus primarily on the Exia, its successors, and my custom units based on them, but I actually joined a Gunpla Club in college one year after that first tournament - learned a fair bit about how to get just the results you want, not just combining existing parts and systems, but designing your own systems, weapons, and some parts - it's how I was able to give the GN-103 Tempest the same features it had in Mobile Suit Gundam Xenosaga."

"Xenosaga?" Shion asked, with a bit of surprise. "You play it too?"

Takeshi blinked as well. "Uhh yeah, one of my favorites, actually," he said. "It's why I tried to make a Gundam crossover with it…" He then chuckled a bit sheepishly. "And, uhh… I didn't want to bring this up but ehh… you and your brother… kinda do look a lot like Shion Uzuki and her brother Jin… heck you even have their same first names."

Shion sighed at that, but still smiled. "Trust me, you're not the first to notice," she said. "A lot of my friends compare me and Jin to them."

"I'd bet," Takeshi remarked. He debated saying this next bit, but decided he might as well get it out there. "It was definitely a surprise when I first saw you in the hotel, especially considering that I… well…" He blushed a bit. "I have a major crush on Shion Uzuki…"

Shion blinked at that, and Takeshi could swear he saw a tinge of red cross her cheeks. "Oh…" she said. "Well, uhh…"

"I… I know you're not her…" Takeshi said. "But you look like her, you share her first name, you even **_sound_** like her… I can't help but feel some of those feelings stirring when I look at you… I…"

Shion looked at Takeshi for a few moments, however, she didn't feel very negative about what he said. In fact, she would admit Takeshi seemed like a nice guy, even though she's only known him for just a short time. And considering what they were currently doing…

She smiled a bit. "Well…" she said, "first off, thanks for being honest about it. And second…" She leaned forward and gave Takeshi a quick kiss, causing him to freeze a bit afterward. "…you seem like a nice guy, Takeshi. Even though we've only known each other a little over a day, you seem like an honest, nice person, something that a lot of people overlook these days… and I'd be lying if I said didn't find you a bit… attractive. And considering our… current predicament, and how we probably won't be going home anytime soon… we might as well see if there's any… chemistry between us."

Takeshi just stared at her for a minute, processing all she had just said, coupled with the kiss. "Y… yeah," he said finally, starting to smile. "We don't need to rush into things… we can take our time, get to know each other, see how it works out… thanks, Shion."

"You're welcome, Takeshi-kun," she said, adding in the Japanese Honorific. "Anyways, let's get to work here - we've got a lot of work to do in making my new Gunpla. With all these parts, I'm sure we'll probably come up with new ideas as we go."

Takeshi nodded. "Let's get started then, Shion-chan," he replied, adding the Japanese Honorific, too, as they started looking through the various parts they had at their disposal.

They had a Gunpla to make.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - <em>Absolution<em> bridge**

* * *

><p>Ron paid very close attention to the Zeon ships, unwilling to be caught off-guard by them. Cloaked or not, they were still vulnerable, as every time a cloaked ship was shot at, in Gundam, Star Trek or anything involving cloaking technology, the cloaked ship was almost always destroyed by the one that wasn't.<p>

"You know, you're going to strain your eyes looking at that screen," Matthews commented from his seat on the bridge.

"Better to strain them then to get caught and blown to shit," Ron retorted, not tearing his eyes away for a second. "Unless, of course, you have never watched _Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country_."

Matthews sighed. "You should try to get some rest you know," he said. "In case you do have to launch out there. Me and the others can keep an eye out for you."

Ron finally tore his gaze away as he glanced at Matthews, before he sighed. "Fine," he said. "As long as you can make sure no one pulls a Chang on us and blows our asses to hell. I'd rather not end up like that Klingon jackass." He got up out of his seat, then glanced at the screen. "Please, be paranoid." Ron walked out of the bridge before stumbling and hitting the wall. "DAMN IT!"

"You alright?"

"I need to sleep. I REALLY need to sleep." Ron managed to unmarry himself from the bulkhead, and used the zipline to get down to the crew quarters and into his own room. "Note to self: kill the bastard that gave Patriot that Phenex." Ron landed on his bed and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - On the <em>Camel<em>**

* * *

><p>On the bridge of the <em>Camel,<em> Char and Jordan both watched as the small group of Zeon ships approach their position within the crater of Luna II. Jordan could see the _Papua-_class Supply Ship among the fleet, however as Char had pointed out, there was also a _Tivvay-_class Fast Heavy Cruiser, and two _Musai-_class Light Cruisers. The _Musai's _were of the standard dark green color, however the _Tivvay _ had a distinct Grey, Black and white color scheme too it, along with a noticeable white wolf emblem placed proudly along the port side of its hull, next to it being its registry number, and its name: P.Z.S _Silver Wolf._

"So… that's Shin's flagship, eh?" Jordan asked.

"Yes," Char said with a nod. "It's rather new actually, _Tivvay-_class ships are only recently being brought into service to replace our aging _Chivvay-_class. Having one with us will greatly increase our odds against the _White Base._" He then smiled a bit as he looked at the _Papua-_class. "Though I am surprised that Gadem showed up in his _Papua,_" he said. "I'm amazed that battered old ship is still able to be in service."

Jordan shrugged. "A ship is a ship," he said. "A friend of mine once said a ship should continue to serve for as long as it can be upgraded to keep up with the times. When in situations like today when Zeon doesn't have the resources we did back when the war first started, its not wise to pick and choose, and just take what you can get."

"Sir, receiving a hail from the Supply Ship and the _Silver Wolf_," Dren said. Moments later the front screen showed two images. On one side, the images of Captain Gadem of the _Papua _supply ship, while on the other was the White Wolf himself, Shin Matsunaga.

"_Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it Char?_" Shin said with a grin, "_Never thought you'd need a hand taking on a Feddie Battleship, let alone a Mobile Suit._"

"The Federation's new Mobile Weapon isn't to be underestimated," Char said. "And that was just one unit, _two _if you include the mysterious Gundam which appeared during our last battle - which was capable of using our experimental Funnel technology as if it had been developed decades ago."

Shin looked surprised at that statement. "_Our Funnels?_" he asked. "_But those are still in R&D… we haven't truly deployed any in battle yet. How could the Feddies have them already?_"

Char shook his head. "I don't know, Shin," he said. "But as I said, I am not taking any chances against them. Once we resupply, we need to be prepared for another fight."

Shin nodded. "_Very well,_" he said, as he paused for a moment. "_However, I would like to send one of my own pilots over to your ship, to join your team. She's one of my best, and hopefully she'll be able to help you in your next fight._"

Char smiled at that. "Thank you, Shin," he said. "We appreciate the assistance."

"_Alright, let's just get this over with_," Gadem said, his image starting to flicker in and out. "_The Minovsky Particles are so thick here its like - *bzzzzzck* we're drowning._"

"Very well," Char said, as he turned to Dren. "Open the supply hatches! Speed up the docking on the conveyor pipe!" Dren saluted as he went to issue the orders, as the _Papua _moved alongside the _Camel._ Char then turned to Jordan. "Jaden, would you mind meeting Shin's pilot for me?" he asked. "I have a lot to do to prepare for our next battle."

Jordan nodded. "Sure thing," he said, making a short salute before he took off towards the hangar.

* * *

><p><strong>Later - in the <em>Camel's <em>Hangar**

* * *

><p>Kyou looked around the hangar bay in her new superior officer's ship, which was a <em>Musai<em>, from the inside of her Mobile Suit. Her unit, a MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type in the Matsunaga Team colors, was upgraded a couple times, mostly the sensors and magnetic joints that she needed to dodge incoming attacks on her unit… still, what she saw of the Gouf was enough to make her wonder where it came from. She didn't have a clue who could have piloted it, nor what sort of speed it had in comparison to someone like the legendary Red Comet's Zaku II Commander Type, but she was glad that whoever piloted it was able to save one of their own. It would be awful if the pilot was uncaring of the situation at large.

Shaking her head a bit, she prepared to get out of the cockpit of her Zaku, before she remembered that she needed to wait for the pressurization to work. After waiting for the hangar to close, she opened her cockpit… and then, right when she was sure nothing strange would happen, she banged her head on someone else's, a boy a few years older than her by her estimation.

Bringing her hands up to her head, she said in a cute tone, "Owie~." After clearing her head for a bit, however she did not realize at the moment that when she did, she inadvertently activated the older boy's Newtype powers, albeit a small amount of them, like his Newtype sense. Despite being a Newtype that was learning how to use her abilities, she had never helped activate abilities in a fellow soldier… one who was on the ground after being hit by the head bang. Going down to the boy, she said, "Are you alright, mister?"

The young man shook his head a bit, rubbing the spot he hit. "Yeah, fine… just surprised me is all," he said, before glancing up at Kyou. "You alright?"

Kyou was about to open her mouth in reply when she… felt, for lack of a better word… a stronger than usual presence from the young man in front of her. Deciding to keep that tidbit to herself for now, she eventually answered, "Yes, unless you count my head getting the equivalent of a migraine at the impact zone." Looking into the man's eyes, she asked, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled a bit sheepishly "Ehh… sorry..." he said. "Well, my name's Jaden, Jaden Takeo. What's your name miss?"

"My name is Kyou, Kyou Yamato," Kyou said. With a look around the hangar, she asked, "Which unit is yours? I was hoping that you'd be willing to show me what it is, at least."

Jaden appeared to blink in surprise at her last name, but smiled as he pointed his thumb towards, surprisingly, the Gouf. "Right there," he said. "That's my Gouf All-Regions Type, or Gouf AR Type… it's basically just a modified MS-07A I found on Earth, only I've completely overhauled it to operate in all environments, including space. Considering my work, I want a machine that could operate in all terrains without constantly needing to modify it from space packages to land packages."

Kyou blinked at the information she received on the MS, before she thought of a question that would be important for her to figure the answer out sooner than later. "What line of work are you involved in?" she asked. "Is it anything to allow Spacenoid Independence?"

Jaden looked surprised at the sudden question, but smiled. "Well, I suppose I am Pro-Spacenoid," he said. "If Zeon and the colonies want Independence, they should have it without the interference of the Federation…" He then frowned a bit. "Doesn't mean I quite like how the Principality goes about doing it… and Gihren is reminding me too much of Adolf Hitler…"

He paused at that for a moment, before he shook his head. "Anyways, as for my 'line of work', I'm more of a Mercenary, I suppose you can say," he said. "But I don't fight just for the money… I just fight for what I think is right."

Kyou looked surprised at the comparison to Nazi Germany, but then thought something important. With a nod of her head, she asked, "So, would that make you a Deikun loyalist?"

Jaden shrugged. "I wouldn't say 'loyalist' but I am a supporter of Zeon Deikun's ideals and dreams," he said. "If he hadn't died… I think Zeon would have been very different from what it is today, maybe we wouldn't even be in this mess with the war going on."

Kyou nodded her head at that. She then asked, "Tell me, Jaden. Are you in fact related to Aren and Sutura Takeo?"

Jaden blinked in surprise. "E-excuse me?" He asked, sounding a bit startled. "Aren and Sutura _Takeo?_"

"Yes," Kyou said. "They're two of Zeon's best Military Commanders, Vice Admiral Sutura is in charge of the 3rd Zeon Space Fleet, and General Aren is in charge of the Zeon 9th Army. I heard they had some children, and I was wondering if you were related."

Jaden was silent for a moment, before he shook his head. "N-no, no we're not related," he said. "Just… surprised we had the same last name… then again, it's not the first time that's happened, one time a friend of mine named Jordan Tackett found out there was a show called 'Christmas with the Tacketts'… _that _was a pretty weird coincidence."

Kyou looked at Jaden with an odd look in her eyes, before vocalizing. "Your friend knows of an old A.D. era television show called that?"

"Well… it was more of a parody thing," Jaden said. "It involved the old Blue Collar T.V. Christmas Special… my friend likes old A.D. era stuff like shows and stuff."

"Huh… really interesting," Kyou said. Before she could say anything else to Jaden, though….

"Oh, Jaden," a brown haired and blue eyed man wearing the Zeon green pilot suit called out from the other end of the hangar. Floating over to the two of them, Slender Matthewson saluted them both, saying upon arriving, "Commander Char wanted me to tell you that he needs you in the infirmary for something. I think it's a blood test, to see if there's anything that needs fixing, so…."

Jaden sighed, but nodded. "Alright, I'll head over there now," he said, glancing back at Kyou. "If you'll excuse me, ma'am, I've got a few things I need to take care of. If you would like to talk some more, we can meet back up in a bit."

Kyou nodded her assent, before saying, "Alright. I hope we can have something to eat in a bit… I'm starving!" With that, she and Jaden parted ways for the time being, one of the many times they would get together for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - <em>Absolution<em>**

* * *

><p>In the recreational area of the <em>Absolution<em>, D.J. gave a sigh as he looked at the gathered gunpla parts they just created from the replicator machine, as well as the ones he won from his matches. He was looking at his 105 Dagger Parts, and his Gundam Alex parts, as he carefully attached one of the Arm Gatling guns to the right arm of the 105.

"Okay, there we go..." he said as he put the tool down. "Now you are put together, let's put some colors on ya," he said and stood and went over to what looked like a glass case.

The door to the room slid open and Steven walked in with a can of soda. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Just adding the colors to my newest creation," Patriot said. "I have another Gunpla in the works, but it's not ready yet, having damn problems with the wings."

With that, he closed the case and immediately went to terminal and began typing in the commands of what colors his Gunpla should have. Steven walked over to the case and saw what he recognized as a 105 Dagger, only with the Gundam Alex's arms, and bits of its Full Armor mode, specifically on the legs and shoulders.

"Huh. That's a new one," Steven noted. "I've never even seen a suit like that."

"That's because I just made it," Patriot said with a smile. "I used parts from the Gundam Alex, along with the 105 Daggers. Thus I have just made a totally new machine."

Steven pursed his lips and nodded. "I see. Still, what are we gonna do now? I mean, Jordan is with Char, and we need to figure out a plan for what to do next." He chugged down some of his drink.

"For now, we wait for the _White Base _to start the attack, which shouldn't be much longer," D.J said, with a shrug. "Once they begin the attack… they will need our help to deal with the Zeon Reinforcements Char got. In canon they could have probably taken on Char's one _Musai _and an aging supply ship_,_ but now they've gotta deal with two more _Musai's_ and a _Tivvay,_ and the former of which is one of Zeon's top ships…" He shook his head. "It's not gonna be easy."

"Well, we'll just have to do our best, and hope it's enough," Jin remarked as he walked into the room. "Luckily, my Astray Black Frame doesn't have any technology we don't want to reveal yet, so I can lend my skills to the fight."

A yawn was heard before they saw Ron approach. "Couldn't sleep; threat of impending death and all that." He said as he walked toward the replicator and sighed. "A glass of grape juice, no pulp." The device created the requested drink and even made a zero-g bottle with it inside for him.

D.J sighed a bit. "You're not the only one," he said, leaning back in his own chair. "We've done all we can to prepare for the fight when it comes up… all we can do now is wait…" he shook his head. "This must be how my brother feels when he's on duty… calm before the storm..."

"So, we just sit here and do nothing?" Steven asked as he tossed his empty soda can aside. "That doesn't sound like a good plan to me."

"Not much of a choice." Ron said, shaking his head. "But I hate being under cloak; every time a ship runs into a larger force while under cloak, the cloaked ship ALWAYS explodes."

"Then we just need to be careful," D.J said. "And we won't be cloaked for much longer. When the fighting breaks out, we're probably gonna end up de-cloaking to engage the Zeon." He then smiled a bit. "Besides, we've learned from the mistakes of those who do mess up their use of cloaking, so we don't make them."

Ron sighed as he drank some of his grape juice. "No. We'll just make new ones. It's the usual way of things. I'll go to the hangar; see if they've got the Perfect Noir done. I'm not piloting one of those MDs out there; I won't be able to spot an MS coming up from behind me if I have to sortie."

D.J. chuckled at that. "I know what you mean," he said. "I always thought those AC suits were not very dependable due to their heads not revolving a full 180. Except the Serpent of course."

"Part of the reason why I chose them and the Aries over Leo's," another voice said, as Leonidas walked into the room as well. "Glad I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep."

"I must admit, waiting for an impending battle is a little disquieting," Jin remarked. "Still, at least we are somewhat prepared for it."

Leonidas chuckled a bit, as he sat down. "This isn't like Gunpla anymore," he said. "There's no respawning or rebuilding your Gunpla afterwards… one wrong move, one oversight… and that could be it for ya."

"Too bad we don't have a phaser set to heavy stun or something: THAT'D knock our asses into sleepyland." Ron sucked in juice from his ZG bottle's straw. "Have I mentioned how much I hate zero gravity?"

"A few times," Jin remarked. "And I must admit, it does take some getting used to."

"That Jordan guy seemed to love it," Leonidas said, shrugging, "He got use to it pretty quick if ya ask me… though you are right we need to fix our gravity problem." He glanced at the Replicator. "I wonder… you think we could use one of those things to make a Gravity Generator or something? We can make food and Gunpla from it..."

Ron glanced at him. "I've already thought about that," he said. "Problem is, while I know ships from Star Trek, Babylon 5 and BSG like the back of my hand, I know very little about the interior specs of most Gundam ships. And that thing might only create things that existed in our universe or the Gundam metaverse. Still, when we get somewhere with a decent gravity field, like Earth, I'll look into it. I doubt you want parts flying everywhere."

D.J. nodded at that. "Yeah, too many working hazards," he said, then turned back to the Terminal and pressed the enter button and inside the case, small mechanical arms proceeded to give the gunpla model a paint job.

Ron sighed, before saying, "I am going to say 'fuck it'." He said as he walked back to the replicator. "Here's hoping this works: put my ass under after my ass got operated on." He took in a breath. "Codeine, around 50 milliliters, plus a hot chocolate with milk." The replicator created the requested items, putting them in a syringe and an air-tight bottle respectively. "Thank you." He turned to face the mess hall's other occupants. "What?"

"You had your ass operated on?" Leonidas asked.

"I had a cyst," Ron said as an explanation. "Took four months to heal. Worst summer of my life."

"How long is that supposed to put you under for?" D.J. asked, somewhat tentatively. "Will we be able to wake you up easily when the battle starts, without you feeling groggy?"

"It should knock my ass out for 6 hours," Ron replied. "Which would you prefer: me out there tired, bitchy and unfocused or me asleep and not causing trouble for you?"

"When you put it that way…" Leonidas said tentatively.

Ron squirted the codeine into his mouth, then quickly drank from the bottle of hot chocolate. "I hate this shit, but I can't swallow pills, so I'm out of luck," Ron replied. "I'll be in my room, trying to sleep. Here's hoping the ship doesn't explode while I'm napping." Ron left the mess hall.

Jin shook his head. "He is not normal," he said, in reference to Ron. "I definitely haven't met anyone like him before, and I honestly doubt there **_is_** anyone else like him out there."

D.J chuckled a bit. "That's Ron for ya," he said. "He's a one-of-a-kind, and I trust him to help keep us out of trouble."

Jin nodded. "By the way, I've noticed that Takeshi gives me and my sister… odd looks from time to time," he remarked. "Though the looks he gives Shion are different than the ones he gives me… do you know why he gives us those looks?"

D.J. shrugged. "Dunno, probably because you both look like Jin and Shion Uzuki from Xenosaga," he said, causing Jin to blink at that. "Takeshi's a big fan of the series and all."

Jin blinked a bit more, before he nodded. "He wouldn't be the first one to notice that," he remarked. "A few of Shion's friends have often made the same comparison."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - <em>Camel<em> Infirmary**

* * *

><p>Jordan sighed as he rolled down his sleeve. "So, is that it?" he asked the doctor, who now had a sample of his blood in a test tube. "If that's all you need, I need to get back to work on my machine."<p>

The doctor nodded and said he could leave as Jordan stood up and left the medbay for the hangar. As he made his way, however, his mind was elsewhere as he thought about what Kyou told him.

'_Vice Admiral Sutura Takeo and General Aren Takeo…_' he thought to himself, '_You gotta be fucking shitting me right now… This is the original Gundam series, not one of my Fanfics! How the hell are _MY OC's _part of the Zeon Military?!_'

Jordan didn't know whether or not to be scared shitless or to be glad about this fact. If characters of their own creation started popping up, it just made things more complicated. However at the same time, if Aren and Sutura Takeo are anything like they were in his fics, that could be a good thing as they would be very good potential allies for the future.

'_I'll have to ask Kyou or someone about them,_' Jordan thought, '_But I need to tread lightly… I can't afford to have my cover blown right now. But I need to find a way to contact the others, tell them what I found out… but I can't do that with all of the Zeon soldiers everywhere.'_

Ironically enough, he was so focused on his own thoughts that as he rounded a corner, he did not notice Char there as the two bonked each other in the forehead… while floating in 0 G, which made it even worse for both of them.

"Ow! Frack!" Shouted Jordan as he rubbed his forehead in order to lessen the pain, while Char did the same. "Sorry sir, didn't see ya there!"

"Its alright," Char said, rubbing his own head. "I guess I'm to assume this is a good excuse to apply safety rules to all crewmembers to wear helmets at all times." However while he was rubbing his forehead, Char, too, was thinking about a thought of his own he had been having moments prior.

'_Jaden Takeo..._' he thought. '_Aren and Sutura said they had a son named Jaden… but while he _does _look a bit like Aren, he doesn't look enough like either of them to really be their son..._' His eyes narrowed slightly behind his mask. '_But why would he lie about his identity?_'

However, Char put these thoughts aside as he helped steady 'Jaden'. "Anyways Jaden, I'm glad I ran into you," he said. "I would like for you and Kyou to prepare to launch… I have a feeling _White Base _will be paying us a visit soon."

Jordan looked a bit surprised at that, but nodded. "I was thinking the same thing," he said. "But even if they do, it would be pretty ballsy… assuming they know we got reinforcements."

Char nodded at that, glad he put aside the thoughts of who 'Jaden' was, mainly because, no matter the appearance, the guy had the same tactical mind as both Aren and Sutura… combined. "Indeed," he said. "I'll be sure to put a good word in to Vice Admiral Dozle about your achievements, should it come down to it. Then again… you might want to use a different name, Jaden, given that you'll probably confuse people who are more familiar with a _different_ Jaden than _you_."

Jordan rose an eyebrow at that, but nodded. "I'm sure I can think of something," he said. "I suppose if you had to, you can call me Jordan Tackett… Jordan was a friend of mine, and Tackett… well… Have you ever seen the old Anno Domini comedy series 'Blue Collar Christmas Special'?"

Char blinked in surprise, but shook his head. "Well, that's where I got it," Jordan said simply. "Anyways, I need to prepare for the next fight. I'll be in the hangar if you need me." With a short salute, he then floated down the hall towards the hangar.

Char watched him leave, with a small smirk. '_So… Jordan Tackett's you're _real _name, eh?_' he thought to himself. He had a suspicion that Jaden Takeo was not his real name, as Char has always been good at sniffing out liars, that and he knew the _real _Jaden Takeo quite well, however he went along with it to find out why Jordan would lie about his identity.

However now, he could tell that Jordan was being honest with saying his name was Jordan Tackett. But that still rose the question as to why he would lie in the first place. However at the same time, while he knew he was lying, Char did not feel any further deceit from him. He was obviously hiding something, yes, but his desire to help Char and Zeon was honest, so he was willing to let it slide for now. However he knew sooner or later he would have to confront Jordan about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Later - <em>White Base<em> Hangar Bay**

* * *

><p>Amuro was preparing to get inside the RX-78-2 Gundam when Fraw, who was on the side of the hangar bay, yelled to get his attention, "Amuro!"<p>

"Oh, Fraw," Amuro said, turning his attention to her. "What is it?"

"I brought you some food and a change of clothes," she said. "If you don't change, you'll start to stink."

"Yeah," Amuro said, however he largely ignored her, working on the Gundam. Fraw sighed. "You've missed two meals already," she said. "You can't afford to miss another one."

Amuro glanced at her briefly. "I'm not hungry, Fraw," he said, before getting back to work.

The young woman was getting slightly annoyed now. "I thought you didn't want to do this because Bright was forcing you to?"

"I'm not doing it because of that," Amuro said. "I just don't want to die."

"Amuro, you HAVE to take better care of yourself," Fraw said with a tone that would make her seem more like his mother… which Amuro didn't want out of his friend.

"Fraw, knock it off! You're _not_ my mother!" he yelled at her in a harsh tone.

"Watch your tone, boy!" Akira shouted as she walked over from Gundam Unit-3, a scowl on her face. "I am hereby _ordering _you to not only apologize, but to report to the mess hall for a meal and at _minimum _6 hours of sleep! If I have to I will force feed you and knock you out!"

Amuro growled as he narrowed his eyes. "I have more important things to do!" he shouted back. "And I don't have to listen to you, or your orders! I'm not part of the Military!"

The next thing Amuro knew, he was spinning in the air before landing hard on the hangar floor, Akira standing over him as she rubbed her fist. "The minute you took control of Unit-2, then yes you _are, _soldier," Akira informed with a growl. "What, you thought you could just waltz in and take control of an _experimental _Federation Mobile Suit with _no _responsibility attached? Wake up and smell the roses, boy, you are now a _conscript _in the army."

Before more punches could be thrown, (for both their sakes) the PA sounded off. "Attention all military personnel: report to the bridge. We have a situation up here."

"That means you, too, mister, ON YOUR FEET!" Akira barked out harshly, making many of the mechanics in the hangar leap instinctively at their Lieutenant's commanding voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier - 819/2022 AD**

**Hotel Lobby, Universal Hilton and Towers, Universal City, Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, United States of America**

* * *

><p><em>'How the hell did I get myself stuck in <em>this_ fine mess?'_ a young man of 22, named Samuel Kauffman, asked himself in his thoughts. He was a bit heavy set, having had problems exercising, but Gunpla Building and then Fighting was proving to be a good way to exercise his mind at least. Still, he was lucky that he didn't weigh more than 200 pounds, he needed to stay in the healthy range.

He stared at the man in front of him with his glasses-covered hazel eyes, not breaking eye contact for anything, as he thought back to how the situation unfolded. It was starting off like a crummy day, anyway, but this took the cake.

_Samuel was arriving at the hotel to check in, hoping to avoid the hassle of lines to the reception desk. His flight to LA was, to put it in nice terms, eventful… well, eventful in that he had been paired in seating with possibly one of _the_ biggest scumbags in the existence of the business world. This particular scumbag was the main reason why he didn't take out his laptop and his Gunpla kits, mainly because the guy had outright said, in no uncertain terms, that "kids need to learn from their betters, so no distractions, bucko." This was one reason he hated being 5'9"._

_As soon as the flight was done, the scumbag thought to drag Samuel over to a different hotel, all because he didn't get told to piss off! It was getting _so_ bad, it needed _divine intervention_ just to get past it without making things worse for him. Well, the only bright spot to _that_ was a Christian music artist, Matthew West, was in the area and overheard the commotion, eventually getting the scumbag to get it through that he was _not_ allowed to drag Samuel off. It was also a bright spot in that Matthew West was heading for the same hotel as well._

_After all of that, Samuel was the first to get inside the hotel lobby so that he could see about checking in… well, fat chance of that. He just _had_ to bump into a _different_ scumbag, one who existed in the Gunpla world and was possibly the ultimate bully of LA in the Gunpla arenas. This man forcefully dragged Samuel over to the arena in the hotel, even though he was still carrying his luggage, after getting into some BS about how he'd have to do something to "prove himself". Finally, the bully stopped and directed him to a bathroom to let him change into his pilot suit… but only as long as the rest of his luggage stayed "safe" with him, not counting the Gunpla._

_It took a while, but Samuel eventually changed into his pilot suit, and got ready for the battle to come._

"Okay, punk," the bully said, causing Samuel to lose his train of thought. "I won't repeat myself at all, so you better listen! This battle is going to be you against everyone else in the arena, namely the rest of 'The Sleeves' Gunpla Team, to see how well you can handle being one of us! Currently there's 19 of us Sleeves, and we need a 20th, so, should you win, you'll be the 20th member! Any questions on what this'll mean will be answered _after_ the battle is won!" Before Samuel can protest, the leader of 'The Sleeves' said, "You still have your luggage with you, in all honesty, so that's one less problem for you."

Running a hand through his short and spiky dark brown hair, Samuel sighed, before he said, "Alright, but don't blame me for saying 'thanks, but no thanks' to your 'offer', _bastard_."

"Heh, not like you have a choice in the matter, _boy_," the bully said, before the battle officially started.

_"Please set your GP base,"_ the computer on the arena said, prompting everyone to start with that very move.

While he didn't know what the others had for models, Samuel realized that he didn't care about that detail, so he put down his GP base and saw his name and his Gunpla's model number (which he put down himself) show up on the screen. The model number turned out to be XXXG-01SD1, which made sense, considering the specific model he started this with.

As soon as everyone put their GP base and Gunpla down, the automated voice of the arena computer said, _"Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal."_ As soon as that happened, the battlefield began to form in the middle of the arena, showing an exact copy of the Torrington area from the anime version of Gundam Unicorn. As soon as he saw the battlefield, Samuel got a sinking feeling in his gut that said that this battle was going to be trouble, whether he liked it or not.

Upon finishing loading, the computer continued, _"Field Custom: Torrington Base 0096 selected."_ Before long, everyone was in a hologram of their cockpits, with Samuel noting that the cockpit style for his Gundam was like it was in the late Universal Century. With that, the timer started counting down, before it reached 0. _"Battle Start!"_

Before Samuel got to launching his unit, the 'Sleeves' started their launch, while he… felt, for lack of a better term… a disturbance of some sort, somewhere in the battlefield. Unable to pinpoint it, he shuddered, before he was told by the bully, _"Time to get started! Hurry up and launch!"_

Grunting in assent, Samuel said, "Samuel Kauffman, Shinigami Gundam Deathscythe, _IKIMASU!_" With that, his Gunpla started the move from the GP base to the battlefield, like it was on a catapult.

Upon reaching the battlefield, a text message arrived in the cockpit, which Samuel read aloud, "Choose first and foremost: Protect the base and surrounding area? Or fight us as fast as possible?" Upon realizing that this battle was probably going to result in the same canonical end as before, he thought, _'Okay, I'll take out the grunts from the Zeon Remnants first, _then_ I'll get rid of 'The Sleeves' and have this farce ended. I don't want the Zeon to destroy the base as much as they did in the show.'_

Before long, he found the first wave of Mobile Suits coming in from the land side of Torrington Base on Base Jabbers, so he took to the skies and fired his unit's Igelstellungs at the individual Zeon units, before their Base Jabbers were shot down by defending Earth Federation forces. With that taken care of, the Zeon units fell to the ground, exploding in a massive amount of hellfire (if one were being overtly religious about it). It was at about this time when he realized that Yonem Kirks was getting ready to fire beam sniper rounds on his position, so he activated his stealth features and boosted up to take care of Kirks before anything dangerous could happen. When he got into position, he deactivated the stealth features and swung his Beam Scissors at Kirks' Zaku I Sniper Type, causing the unit to explode.

Seeing that this had the undesired effect of getting _all_ the Zeon remnants to target him, he jinked and dodged all their attacks, including the grenades that were launched his way… unless they kept going into his flight path, in which case, Igelstellungs away. Eventually, the Zeon remnants in the area ran out of ammo, which resulted in only the Efreet Schneid being willing to fight still, what with the daggers on it, only for Samuel to swing his Beam Scissors at the Efreet Schneid and slice it in half. When the Efreet Schneid went boom, the remaining Zeon Mobile Suits remembered that they had melee weapons of their own, so they brought those to bear.

Remembering to turn on his Gundam's stealth features, Samuel then moved his unit to slice the Zeon units in half, all the while keeping his stealth up to avoid detection by the Zeon Remnants. While he silently massacred the Zeon Remnants, he kept an eye out for what the Federation forces were doing… only for him to realize that _they_ were getting massacred, too! It looked like there were Geara Zulus in the area, easily destroying multiple Federation Mobile Suits and Fighter Jets… wait, _Geara_ Zulus?!

Indeed, they were Geara Zulu units, each marked with the stylistic sleeves on their arms that marked them as members of 'The Sleeves'. However, there was another unit in the immediate area that looked like a customized Duel Gundam, painted in Geara Zulu colors with the same sleeves on its arms and firing high-powered beams at different Federation units. In fact, the shots even managed to one-shot the Byarlant Custom that was stationed at the base, thus ruining the chances of saving the base even further.

With a fury that was slowly building up in him for some reason or another, Samuel rushed over to the Duel Gundam, turning off his Shinigami Gundam Deathscythe's stealth feature in the process. While he wanted to formally challenge the Duel Gundam's pilot, he thought it would be best to knock it away from its beam rifle, first. However, before he could reach the sleeved Duel Gundam, a Geara Zulu and two Zee Zulus intercepted him, intent on getting rid of him.

With a snarl, Samuel yelled, "OUT OF MY _WAY_!" With that, he brought his Beam Scissors to bear, holding the blade in front of him while he rammed the Geara Zulu and Zee Zulus.

This action had three effects. The first was the Geara Zulu pilot, a member of the gang called 'The Sleeves', was taken out of the battlefield, along with the Zee Zulus that were computer generated, and his cockpit faded away. This forced the bully to take his GP base, walk away, and mutter something about how "newbies should stay newbies".

The second effect was the sleeved Duel Gundam turned its attention to Samuel's unit, seeing one of his buddies get beaten by the enemy Gundam, and firing all out on him. Samuel dodged as best as he could, considering that he didn't want his Gundam to go boom anytime soon, and was swatted away by a bash to the torso from the Duel Gundam's shield. The Duel Gundam prepared to fire on his unit….

_"Need a hand?"_ a female voice asked Samuel from another part of the arena, showing that the third effect had taken place.

A red and white Gundam Exia arrived on the scene, using its Sword Rifle in rifle mode to shoot around the Duel Gundam to draw its attention to it. The Duel Gundam, perhaps because of carelessness, lost its beam rifle in the process of getting the attention drawn to it. When the unit looked at the Gundam Exia, it attempted to draw a beam saber, only to get cut down by the new enemy with its sword mode… and that meant bisected at the cockpit.

Looking at the unit, Samuel couldn't help but notice that the unit looked a lot like how he envisioned a particular fanfic's Gundam Exia to look, after going through OMNI Enforcer modifications. For example, there was an anti-EMP coating on it, to prevent things like Minovsky Particle interference. As another example, there was a picture of a black rose on its left shoulder, and a picture of a white angel, with halo, on its right shoulder. Finally, there was the matter of the pilot, whoever it was… who in the world was _piloting_ it?

Before he could open a comm channel to the pilot of the Exia, he received a video comm from her, showing a Middle Eastern young woman wearing Setsuna F Seiei's pilot suit… with the modifications to fit her three sizes (not that he knew what they were). _"I was in the area when I heard the commotion this had caused, and I wanted to see what I could do to help out, given that you're practically outnumbered here. Want my help in taking out these bullies?"_ she asked him.

Samuel, who had fallen into a sort of stupor upon seeing her, shook himself out of it when he fully heard the last bit. With a nod, he said, "Yes, thanks, miss…?"

_"Seiei. Setsuna F Seiei,"_ the now identified female Setsuna F Seiei replied. With a nod, she said, _"Of course, my real name is Saleema Ibrahim, if you're wondering."_

Samuel, despite his wide eyes, calmed down shortly and nodded, before saying, "Call me Samuel. If you're ready to fight the bullies with me, I'll say this: Give them hell, and no quarter!"

Turning his Gundam in the direction of the rest of the base, he said to Saleema, "I hope you're ready to kick 'The Sleeves' out of this place. They don't belong here at all."

With a nod, Saleema turned off the comm channel, turning her Gundam Exia Black Rose Angel Custom to face a whole group of Geara Zulus, eight in all, before rushing out to crush them.

Samuel, despite himself, smiled at the sight of Saleema doing what she did best, so it would seem. It was times like this that he was glad he got into the Gunpla Fighting arena, mainly because—

At that moment, he spotted a group of nine Geara Zulus headed his way, making him wonder how to take them out in as timely a manner as possible. That was when he remembered that he had a Beam Katana, the main reason for calling his unit the _Shinigami_ Gundam Deathscythe, as based on from Bleach.

When he put away his Beam Scissors, he put his unit's right hand on the hilt of the Beam Katana and prepared to draw, all the while charging at his foes and avoiding their beam machine guns firing on him. When he got within range, he drew his Beam Katana, slicing the nearest Geara Zulu in half before rushing further in and performing a spinning slice that bisected the remaining eight Geara Zulus. With that, he scanned the immediate area, noticing that Saleema was just finishing off her group of Geara Zulus and the remaining Zee Zulus. Before he could continue looking around, he saw what he assumed was the NZ-666 Kshatriya, given that it had the exact quad-wing form on it. However, to differentiate it from the standard Kshatriya, there was a black sleeve image on the forward left wing.

_"You PUNK! You think you can beat all of us, even with the sudden backup like that?!"_ the lead bully yelled over open comms, hate clearly evident in his tone of voice. With a strange glowing surrounding him, he yelled, _"FUNNELS! PULVERIZE him!"_ With that, all twenty four Funnels from his unit's wings shot forward to shoot at him and blast him apart, except… well, there was an I-Field Generator inside the Shinigami Gundam Deathscythe, so that would make things even more complicated… especially since it activated around the Gundam. As the beams went around it, Samuel wondered what was going to happen to end the battle, namely with the defeat of the Kshatriya.

However, before he and Saleema, who showed up to help out, could do anything, the glowing from the Kshatriya reached all its funnels and even the two Gundams prepared to fight it, enveloping both of the machines, and pulling off the same sort of phenomenon that happened earlier that day… in that exact same arena. Before the bully could realize what was going on, and before Samuel and Saleema knew it, they were gone from their reality… not even leaving Samuel's luggage behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Universal Century, at the present time<strong>

**Luna II Surface, Lagrange Point 3**

* * *

><p>While the resupply operations began for the <em>Camel,<em> Jordan was waiting in the cockpit of his Gouf AR Type, prepared to launch at a moment's notice. Since he knew it was likely the Feddies would attack, he had to be ready to defend the _Camel _and the other ships in the area. However, he also knew it was very likely that his friends on the _Absolution _would show up as well to support _White Base, _given how Zeon now had more ships than before in canon.

'_Just avoid killing anyone,_' he thought to himself. '_I'll focus more on the Mobile Doll units, it will convince everyone else I'm on their side at least if they see me taking out hostile MS, but I may end up fighting one of the others… we'll have to make the fight look convincing enough for them._'

"_Jordan, are you receiving me?_" Came the voice of Char, snapping him out of his thoughts. "_I need your help with something._"

"What is it, sir?" He asked.

"_We spotted a strange flash of light a few moments ago, not too far from our position._" Char said. "_I want to send you and Kyou to investigate, see if the Federation is going to try and attack us._"

Jordan nodded. "Got it Commander," he said. "I'll launch immediately." He then hit the comm button. "Kyou, you got that? We're heading out for a bit."

_"Roger that… still, why did he call you Jordan?" _Kyou asked. _"Isn't that your friend's name?"_

"Yeah, but then he pointed out Vice Admiral Takeo and General Takeo had a son named Jaden," Jordan explained. "So to avoid confusion, just call me Jordan, one less thing to worry about."

_"Roger, Jordan. Let's **rock and roll**!"_ Kyou said, as she sent her Zaku II High Mobility Type out the hangar, leading Jordan in this battlefield.

"Hey! That's _my_ launch line!" Jordan shouted. "Ah, dammit… Jordan Tackett, Gouf AR Type, heading out!" With that, the Gouf took off from the _Camel,_ and out into space to catch up with Kyou's Zaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Inside Luna II<strong>

* * *

><p>Samuel groaned out in his forced slumber, wondering why there was so much incessant beeping going on all around his head, before he slowly but surely opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed with his eyes was that he actually didn't need his glasses any longer, so it would seem. The second thing he noticed was that his cockpit had a lot less room than he remembered it, given all his luggage being sprawled out and about inside it….<p>

Wait, his luggage was _sprawled out and about?!_

Upon having that realization, he fully woke up to see that he was inside his Gundam's cockpit, in a military base, and no enemy Mobile Suits were in the area to his knowledge. Because of the precariousness of the situation, he decided to stay inside the cockpit, while making sure nobody sees the Gundam. He didn't know where he was, but it was obvious these people were military, if the Earth Federation uniforms were any… indication….

_'Dammit all to hell!'_ he thought. _'I'm in an actual Gundam universe! I just hope that I can find the one responsible for this mess… they'll _pay_ for this!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Aboard the <em>Absolution<em>**

* * *

><p>D.J, for one reason or another, sneezed all of a sudden.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Inside Luna II<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Still… why do I have the bad feeling that I'm not the only one here, and that my foe is in the area, looking for me?'<em> Samuel thought, before he decided to look around inside his cockpit for the switch to the incessant beeping. When he got to looking, his Gundam seemed to share specs with him of different Mobile Weapons in the area, mostly just the space fighters and the odd Zanny here or there… until he stopped himself for a bit.

_'I think I'm going to have a migraine from this,'_ Samuel thought to himself, having found the switch he was looking for, followed by turning it off, before he heard a klaxon go off near his location. _'Hello, what have we here? Federation soldiers are scurrying about the area, looking for an invader… hope that it's not me.'_

Fortunately for him, it wasn't what he thought it was, especially the "looking for an invader" part. What he got out of it was something else.

_"All hands, Battle Stations! I repeat: All hands, Battle Stations! This is **not** a drill! An unidentified Zeon-make Mobile Suit has infiltrated the base, and is destroying everything in its path!"_

"Well… shit," Samuel said out loud, before he sighed heavily. "Well, time to fight the Kshatriya once and for all, hopefully without killing the pilot." With that, he rushed towards the direction where the Mobile Suit was coming from, intent on crushing the Kshatriya.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Area around Luna II<strong>

**Saleema's location**

* * *

><p>Saleema was silently gliding about in Space, looking for any sign of where she was, considering that the battle map was initially Torrington Base in 0096. The only clue she had so far was the vessel in the distance near that asteroid… which, to be blunt, wasn't Artemis at all. For one thing, no Lightwave Barrier, which would have kept them perfectly isolated.<p>

Then again, the ship was not a normal ship, in her opinion. It even had a _helmet_, fer cryin' out loud! How many people had helmets on their ships… anyway…

"Okay," Saleema said out loud. "It seems that I'm in the UC somehow, even though it's technically impossible for that to be the case. Now… how do I get home? I know for a fact that I'm in no condition to defeat the Red Comet with my limited training."

Unknown to Saleema, however, two Mobile Suits were heading in her direction… one in her exact situation, the other a native of this world, one who knew nothing about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - With Jordan and Kyou<strong>

* * *

><p>"Another <em>Gundam?!<em>" Kyou shouted in disbelief, as she and Jordan's machines approached the gliding Mobile Suit before them. "_Seriously, just how many of these things did the Federation make!?_"

Jordan was shocked as well to see the new unit, in fact it was an understatement. He saw it was obviously a machine based on the GN-001 Exia, however with several distinct modifications making it appear much more original.

However, this brought up the same problem they had to deal with before he left for Zeon. He did a quick glance, and saw the machine did in fact have a GN Vernier, meaning it had a GN Drive, and that was the last thing he needed right now, was to worry about Zeon getting GN Technology.

"It hasn't noticed us, it seems," he said, breaking the silence between them. "Either that, or it's ignoring us…"

_"Hmm… we need to report this to Lieutenant Commander Char, then, Jordan,"_ Kyou said, oblivious to what was going on in Jordan's mind. _"I'm sure he'll let us capture the machine to be studied by Zeon's top scientists, including Professor Elmerit."_

"Do you honestly think we can capture one of those things?" Jordan asked. "Me and Char could barely handle two of them before, I don't think it would be wise to engage a machine like this without finding out what it can do… or who it belongs too."

_"Honestly, Jordan, how are we supposed to find out what it can do _without_ engaging it? For all we know, it could simply have that big shield on its right arm as a kind of weapon, with a rifle integrated into the shield."_ Kyou said, in an attempt to encourage Jordan to fight it. Noticing that didn't work the way it was supposed to, she said, _"Besides, I'm positive we can capture this together. The enemy pilot won't know what hit 'em."_ With that, she took off in her Zaku and prepared to engage the Gundam, hopefully without damage to her machine.

"Kyou, wait!" Jordan shouted, but she went on forward as he cursed. "Goddamnit!" He sped forward after her, both to make sure she didn't get herself killed, and to make sure that the Gundam machine wasn't captured by Zeon intact, even if it meant he had to destroy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - With Saleema<strong>

* * *

><p>Despite what Jordan had thought, Saleema noticed the two of them, <em>and<em> wasn't ignoring them at all. Instead, she decided to wait for the time to start her strike against whoever was coming her way, hopefully not Char Aznable. By the time this battle was over, there would only be one outcome… victory, but to one party.

_'Now, then, Zeon soldiers,'_ she thought to herself. _'It's time to have the biggest fight of our lives, with one possible outcome for you. Care to guess what it is?'_

* * *

><p><strong>117Jorn: And finally, third chapter DONE! :D<strong>

**Titanic X: So, hope you enjoy the next one as well! :D**

**Xamusel: Also, starting with this chapter, I will be assisting in my own way. This is especially so with the fact that Kyou's my creation in this. Plus, well, I'm piloting the Shinigami Gundam Deathscythe. :D**

**Ron the True Fan: And we're going to be making damn sure that neither side gets their hands on those machines; some things just don't belong in other universes.**

**Takeshi Yamato: The Butterfly Effect is running full swing here, and new variables get added each chapter. Let's see what happens in the next one. :D**

**DragonKnightRyu: And my Insanity/Bloodlust grows even further.**

**Patriot-112: And I get new Gunpla ideas to implement… what? It's true!**

**DragonKnightRyu: HIGH POWERED DEATH DEALING MACHINES… AWAY!**

**Xamusel: On a side note, please take the time to read and review each of our stories, and please give honest feedback on each one. There are those among us who need the reviews for their stuff (*cough*ahem*cough*), which, quite frankly, we could all deserve, especially since those stories we worked on need help in one way or another. Anyway… until next time…**

**Everyone: Hasta Luego!**


End file.
